Crazy
by Jayden111
Summary: It's the next tournament, and again Brooklyn is in, but there is another girl in the tournament, someone Brooklyn will have to get close to, he was told to kill her, but when the time comes, will he be able to?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is like my first beyblade story I'm posting, so please don't insult me on my first go.

This is kind off long, but the entire point is that I don't want to make it like most off those stories that they just declare their love after 1 hour, that is corny and stupid for me, and too quick.

I'm adding a girl into this story, her name will be kept a secret for now, but this is strictly a Brooklyn story, so just hang ten and read. Please.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After the last tournament, where the justice five was held by BEGA and Boris and they were defeated and putted out of business. The BBA was recovering their wits and rebuilding the BBA foundation, first under a bridge, but now it was bigger than ever, 3 years have passed after all, and it was time for another tournament, but this one had a couple of twists, and it was almost time for the registration.

Meanwhile at Tyson's house his former team members were there, they have all returned to their original teams, only Diachi didn't have a team, so he just bladed in the forests, his favorite play territory.

"Heya guys, so what's up?" Tyson asked them all as they were all seated in the same room, a mildly small room, but they fitted in. "Not much, good too see you guys." Ray said, his hair seemed to have grown even longer, fitting for him, since he was part of the white tigers, and tigers really had long hair. "Same here, so why did you call us here Tyson?" Max asked and Tyson sweat dropped, it seemed they didn't even know of the tournament.

"Well guys, you see, there is another tournament being held here, by BBA Revolutions, and well I was wondering…" Kai came through the door, he wasn't with them yet, but it seems he was ease dropping. "You thought that we'd join you in this battle?" Kai asked and Tyson put his hand behind his head and smiled innocently. "Well, yeah." Tyson said and Kai snickered. "You don't know anything about this tournament do you?" Kai asked and Tyson shook his head.

Diachi raised an eyebrow. "Tyson, don't tell me you dragged me all the way from my home for something you don't even know much about?" Diachi asked in his usually high pitched voice while Max still held his innocent looking smile.

Tyson scratched his head. "Well…No I don't really know much about this tournament, I just know it's going to be the best, and that the winner of this tournament is winning a trip to a remote island somewhere in the ocean!" Tyson exclaimed stupidly.

Kai walked to Tyson. "Since you don't know about this tournament, I think I'll enlighten you guys a bit." Kai said and Chief nodded. "Please do, for once not even I have the insight on this tournament." Chief said and Kai nodded and began speaking. "This tournament doesn't work in teams, there is no teams, it's solo matches, that is all I'm saying." Kai said and Tyson gasped. "Oh no, that means I'm going to have to go against my friends!" Tyson yelled and Max smiled and spoke. "You bet, I'm so entering this tournament." He said and Diachi, Ray and Kai nodded. "Yes, so are we." Kai said and Tyson sweat dropped again. "Great…Please Kai, anything else about the tournament, please share!" Tyson yelled and Kai growled. "Very well, they say 2 spots have been finalized, I know one is a female, but you'll never guess who the other one is." Kai said and Tyson smiled. "I bet the chick is Ming-ming and the guy is probably Garlin or Mystel." Tyson said and Kai shook his head.

"No, it's not either of them, and I'm sure the girl isn't Ming-ming, the guy is Brooklyn." Kai said and Tyson gasped. "You've got too be kidding me…This is so awesome!" He yelled and everyone gasped, they didn't expect him too be overjoyed, not after what Brooklyn did the last time they bey-battled.

Kai growled. "Tyson are you alright? Don't you remember what happened?" Ray asked and Tyson nodded. "Yes, I do, I helped Brooklyn out of his darkened state of mind." Tyson said and Kai growled again. "You really don't keep up too news, do you?" He asked and Tyson shook his head. "News is boring, why?" He asked and Kai sighed in irritation. "Brooklyn is back in his darkened state of mind, he forced his way into the tournament, by threatening everyone." Kai said and Tyson gasped but then smiled.

"All the more reason for me too enter, then I can help him out of this state again, this is going to be so cool!" Tyson yelled like a school girl while everyone sighed in irritation. "Whatever Tyson, I'm heading out; my mom is probably getting worried." Max said and waved everyone good-bye. "I have to go as well, since it's registration tomorrow." Kai said and left without saying good-bye. "Is everyone going to leave me now?" Tyson asked and they nodded. "Sorry man, we got to go, you know, prepare for the tournament." Ray said and left, followed by Chief and Diachi.

Tyson sat down on the bed. "This really goes beyond the saying 'love me or leave me'." Tyson said and lay down on the bed, drifting of to sleep…

Meanwhile Brooklyn was sitting in his room, all the lights were off, he embraced the darkness, it welcomed him, just like Zeus did, he often heard his bit-beast speak to him, telling him to seek destruction. "Maybe this is just all a figment of my imagination…" Brooklyn said to the darkness. _No… _he heard in his head. "Yes Zeus, I know what I must do, I must eliminate this female before she does that to me, wasn't that your prediction?" He asked Zeus now. _Yes… _He heard again, this voices wasn't creeping him out anymore, even if it seemed unreal to him sometimes.

Brooklyn pulled his legs up to his chin, he wasn't wearing his usually white suit with the gold lining, he was wearing a black polo neck long sleeve t-shirt and black loose jeans, with a long black cape. He looked like a metal head if you looked at him quickly, he sighed in relief from being comforted by Zeus again. "So I must kill this girl, before the tournament?" He asked again at the familiar voice answered. _Yes, you must kill her, but you must get close to her first, get her alone, you must not be kicked out of the tournament for murder, the tournament starts in 20 days, that's more than enough time to kill her, you will start tonight. _Zeus said and Brooklyn smiled, that was the most Zeus had ever said too him, he was now sure this wasn't just a figment of his imagination. "Yes, I will go now, do you know were she is?" He figured if it wasn't his imagination, then Zeus would be able to tell him where she was. _Yes of course, she is currently at a pub in 5th avenue, stalk her, find out where she lives, make sure you get her alone before you kill her, the sooner the better. _He said and Brooklyn smiled again and then got up. "You are really talk active tonight, but do you mind telling me what she looks like, I can't follow the wrong girl home. " Brooklyn said and walked to the front door of his house, he was in 4th avenue, which meant she wasn't far from him. _Look for black, now go. _Brooklyn didn't quite understand, but he would find her somehow, he took his dagger from the table and slid it up his sleeve and exited his house. "Very well Zeus, I will do this for you, you are the only one who cares for me." Brooklyn said and he got no reply from Zeus, not that he expected one.

Brooklyn walked down the street, it was just over 9 pm in the night, so it was dark, and he was hardly noticeable, except for his leaf green eyes and orange hair, that looked like a tiny wild fire in the dark, people were giving him weird looks, while other people in black were yelling stuff at him in a language he didn't understand, nor wished to understand, he reached 5th avenue in less than 10 minutes, he was now just looking for the pub that Zeus spoke about, Brooklyn didn't know the city, he liked his own company, he didn't like other peoples company, or loud streets, the noisy people or the irritating critics or fans, he just wanted everyone to disappear.

He spotted a pub called 'Drink up', he eyed the lights that were emitted from the pubs sign, it was bright, and it hurt his eyes, different colors, pink, blue and red, flashing, and a lot of noise coming from the pub, he wanted to turn around, walk away, run away, but he needed to do what Zeus said. "Is this the right place?" He asked and Zeus answered _yes, now do what I told you. _Brooklyn smiled and entered the pub, but he immediately wanted to run out, smoke was filling the room, drunks were everywhere, and he was disgusted with these people's actions. "Mortals…" He muttered but then heard Zeus's voice again _Remember you're also mortal…Now do what I told you. _Brooklyn growled. "I might be mortal, but I wish I wasn't, you promised me you'd change me, remember Zeus?" Brooklyn asked and Zeus replied. _Yes, I remember, I remember I promised you I'll take you away from this place, strip you of your mortality, and I will, if you do what I say, and then you will get your reward. _

Brooklyn smiled. "No problem." Brooklyn said as he looked around for the female he was seeking, he had no idea how she looked, Zeus only told him to look for black, maybe the female was black. He looked around, he saw blondes that were dancing on tables with brunettes, he turned away from them, he was sure it wasn't one of them, he searched further, until his eyes locked on one, who fitted the black description, she was wearing only black, she looked mildly depressed, drinking red wine, and playing with the glass, probably out of boredom. "Is this the right girl?" He asked as he walked closer to her. _Yes, do what I said. _Brooklyn nodded to Zeus and walked closer to her, if she was drunk then it would be much easier to find out where she lived, or get her alone.

"Hi Miss." He said and she didn't turn to him. "Go away." She said and Brooklyn growled, but kept his cool. "How are you doing?" He asked and she growled now. "Fine, go away." She said and Brooklyn growled again and then called the bartender. "Get her another glass of wine." He said and the bartender nodded and she then hissed at him. "I didn't need you to buy me another glass, so leave me alone and take your wine with you!" She yelled and then turned to him, first with anger and then surprise. "Brooklyn Kingston?" She asked and he nodded. "Yes, nice to meet you too." He said and she looked down. "Sorry for being rude, but you have no right to order for me." She said, her anger returning. "Yes, sorry, let's forget about the wine then, there are some new rules in the tournament, I just wanted to know whether you knew them?" He asked and she shook her head. "No, I don't, what are they?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled, this would be easier than he thought. "Come with me, I really don't want to discuss it in such an open place, will you come?" He asked and she nodded, not really noticing or caring what she was getting herself into…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hey the only way I'm writing further is if I get a review.

So it's up too you.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, like thanks for the reviews and all, really appreciate it.

Sorry for updating so late.

Any suggestions you may have, I'm all ears, it's always good to hear from the readers, what they wants and don't want.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn and the girl exited the pub, they didn't even wait for the bartender to bring the wine, nor did she pay for hers, she actually completely forgot, her mind was not on the wine, nor on the new rules off the tournament, it was on Brooklyn, or so she thought, she always envied him for his dark side he had in the BEGA tournament, but she heard he didn't have it anymore, so she probably pictured him as _good_, and she had too admit, she liked the evil boys, more than the good boys, not that she liked Brooklyn.

She looked at Brooklyn, well more the attire he was wearing, all metal and gothic looking, definitely not something a good person would wear, but she didn't think too much about it, she wanted to know the new rules of the BBA tournament. "So what are the rules?" She asked and Brooklyn completely forgot about the rules. "Excuse me, what do you mean?" He asked and she growled. "You drag me all the way out here, and you tell me you forgot the new rules for the tournament?" She asked angrily and it took Brooklyn a second to register what she meant, but then he did and shook his head.

"Oh yes, how could I've forgotten, the rules, yes the rules, well they are…" He thought for a moment and then thought of something that could be used as a rule. "Well the one rule is that you're not allowed to launch your blade after your opponent, or you could be disqualified." Brooklyn said as they were still walking, almost reaching 4th avenue now.

She growled in irritation. "That sucks, I'm used to launching my blade later, it gives my blade extra speed." She said, looking disappointed. "Anyway what are the rest of the rules?" She asked and Brooklyn froze, he should've thought of this earlier. "The other rule is, there are only 2 new rules by the way, anyway the other rule is that if you touch the bey-stadium, you are disqualified as well." Brooklyn said and she growled again.

She kicked a rock out of anger. "This new rules really sucks!" She yelled and Brooklyn nodded, he didn't have to worry about her finding out about the rules, or more the fact that they weren't real, she wouldn't live that long, he'd make sure of it. "Yeah it does, so what now?" He asked and then he heard Zeus's voice again. _The streets are too filled with cars, you won't be able to dispose of her…yet anyway, offer to walk her home, then you can see where she lives, I don't think she will let you into her house yet, she probably works on trust, if you can't get her alone, you'll have to get her to trust you… _

Brooklyn didn't like that idea, but he had no choice. "I can walk you home; you didn't seem to come with a car, so you must live nearby." Brooklyn said and she nodded. "Yes, I do, very well, you can walk me home." She said and Brooklyn smiled. 'Good, this might just be one of your last walks…' Brooklyn thought and then just smiled at her. "Okay, may I ask your name?" He asked and she seemed reluctant. "Oh common, I'll hear it at the tournament anyhow." He said and she gave it. "Fine, fine, my name is Morgan." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "So Morgan was that so hard?" He asked and she shook her head. "No, it wasn't, oh there is my house!" She yelled and Brooklyn looked at what she pointed; only now he realized they were already in 6th avenue.

"Oh we're already here?" Brooklyn asked and Morgan nodded. "Yes, we are, thank you for walking me." She said as she was about to walk over the street to her house, but Brooklyn grabbed her arm. "I have to at least be a proper gentleman." He said and she didn't understand. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I have to walk you too your door." He said and she nodded. "Right, whatever, but I believe I will be able to reach my door alive." She said and Brooklyn spoke aloud by accident. "You think?" He asked and she looked at him weirdly, and he quickly had to cover his own words. "Well what I mean is that there is so many things happening these days, that it isn't safe for a girl to even walk too her doorstep anymore." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded. "Yes, but I can defend myself, I don't need a man to do that for me." She said and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, but I'm not offering, I'm insisting." He said and she nodded in defeat.

"Very well, I don't care." She said and walked over the street to her front door, followed by Brooklyn, he looked around him as he was walking behind her, he looked for cars and people, but saw none, none of the lights in the neighborhood were on, this was his chance, he slowly slid the dagger into his hand, preparing to kill her, she had no way to defend herself now, no one was near her, no one could see her, no one but him.

He got his dagger ready to stab her in her back, but then she turned around, he quickly hid it again, pulling his hands behind his back. "What's wrong?" He asked and she still looked around carefully. "I got a bad feeling suddenly…" She said and Brooklyn groaned. 'Yes, I wanted to kill you.' He thought and she shrugged her shoulders. "Must be my imagination." She said and Brooklyn replied. "Yes, it must."

They reached the door and Brooklyn heard Zeus's voice again _You won't be able to get her when she is awake, kill her when she's asleep, but now is not the right time, try tomorrow night… _Zeus said and Brooklyn growled, but said nothing in return. "Well thank you for walking me home then." She said and Brooklyn nodded as he slid his dagger up his sleeve again. "Yes, anytime, I must get going now." He said and she nodded. "Okay, I need to sleep now anyway." She said and Brooklyn nodded again, he also wanted to get home, to figure out how he would kill her, and too get away from the outside world.

Brooklyn walked off without even looking back and she entered her house and made sure she locked it.

"Zeus, what if I can't get into her house?" He asked and Zeus replied. _You need not worry; I'll make sure you can. _Brooklyn nodded, but then a question came into his mind. "If you're so powerful, why can't you kill her yourself?" He heard Zeus growl in his mind. _It's simple, you want to be stripped of humanity, so I'm giving you inhuman things to do, so that you can prove yourself to me, now never bring this up again. _Brooklyn nodded, he understood better now.

"Very well, who am I to doubt you?" He asked and got no reply, not that he minded, he just wanted to get home.

Brooklyn came to 5th avenue quickly enough and walked passed the pub. "Damn light." He muttered as he closed his eyes and quickly walked further.

He checked out his scenery, there were houses everywhere, but most of them looked empty, since all the light were off, he liked the darkness the houses gave him, the shadows were covering him completely, he felt immune to the stares of people, the outside community, he loved the darkness, even if he knew it was empty and all that lived in it was dangerous, but that didn't bother him, he was one of the dangers that lurked in the dark.

Brooklyn came to his street, he walked down to his house almost eagerly, he misses it when he's away, he misses the vibes, the darkness, the comfort he receives from it.

Brooklyn ran up too his house and unlocked it. "At least I remembered where my keys are." Brooklyn said too himself, he always somehow managed to loose his keys, then he had too search everywhere he's been, or break a window too get in.

He entered his house and looked around, to make sure no one was in his house, he actually hoped there was, he needed a puppet to take his anger out on, but as always, there was no one.

"Alone again." He said, but his voice had a bit of bitterness to it, like he was sick of it, but Zeus wouldn't allow him to dwell on the thought of loneness to much. _Yes, isn't it wonderful? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn smiled. "I guess." He said, Brooklyn got depressed sometimes, just thinking about everything, all the loneness he goes through, that made him depressed. _Brooklyn, you know everyone rejects you because you always win, you don't have friends, and if you do get them, they are just after fame and fortune, not to be your friend. _Brooklyn sighed in relief. "Yes, once again you made me see the truth Zeus, but why is it that I lost too both Kai and Tyson?" He asked and Zeus always had an answer for everything, even this.

_That's easy, you see, I'm Zeus, your bit-beast, and I saw it was fitting for you to loose the first match, for it would unleash your anger and darkness, as for the second match with Tyson, well if you won, then you would've destroyed the city, then there would not have been another tournament or a chance for me to help you out of humanity, and it suppressed your darkness, which is now unleashed again. _Brooklyn smiled and spoke as he walked to his bed, lying down. "So you're saying that I am a better blader than both?" He asked and Zeus spoke once again. _Yes of course, you're the best blader this world has ever seen, you know that, I know that, maybe even they know that. _Brooklyn turned around on his bed, lying on his side and smiled. "You always know how to make me feel better." He said as he closed his eyes. _It's only the truth Brooklyn, nothing more, nothing less._

Brooklyn nodded, sleep was overwhelming him now, he had a long day and didn't feel like staying awake anymore, so he let sleep take him until tomorrow...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Thanks for the reviews.

Reviews next chapter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


	3. Chapter 3

As I promised, the next chapter, and thanks for the reviews

NOW READ

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tyson woke up, looking like a hurricane hit him, his hair was standing wildly, and it didn't look like any brush would be able to comb it down.

"Aah morning, wonder what's for breakfast." Tyson said, the first thing on his mind always, was food, every time and all the time. "Grandpa!" Tyson yelled and five minutes later an old man barged through the door, holding a pogo stick. "Yeah, my man?" He asked and Tyson sat up, looking like Hell. "What's for breakfast?" He asked and grandpa smiled. "You know, if you woke up earlier, then there might have been some left for you." Tyson's eyes widened in shock. "W-what?" He asked, completely shocked. "Yeah my man, Ray and Max came to visit you, but they didn't want to wake you, so I invited them too breakfast." Grandpa said and Tyson was looking sad.

"I want food, I'm hungry, I'm going to die." Tyson said and grandpa shook his head. "You complain to much my man, cheer up; I'll whip you up something quickly." He said and Tyson cheered up. "Yeah, thanks grandpa." He said and grandpa smiled widely. "Sure man, but go comb your hair, take a shower dude." He said and Tyson nodded and grandpa left him alone in his room.

Tyson got up and walked to his bathroom, his grandpa's way of speaking was sometimes irritating to Tyson, but not when it involved food, then it was music to his ears, Tyson checked the time and nearly screamed out of shock, his watch read 13:03. "The registration!" Tyson yelled and quickly jumped into the shower. "I have to hurry if I still want to get breakfast!" He yelled and washed himself at top speed.

He showered less than a minute, dried himself and then he literally jumped into his clothes and ran too his mirror, grabbing a comb and combing his hair, ignoring any pain that he would get if he wasn't in such a hurry.

He finished up and sprinted into the kitchen, grandpa made him some toast with strawberry jam and juice. "Hey you were fast my man, what's the hurry?" Grandpa asked and Tyson stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth. "I…have…to …get too…" Tyson gulped down the piece of toast and use the orange juice to quickly gulp it down. "I have to get too the registration for the tournament, bye grandpa!" Tyson yelled as he finished his juice and grabbed the other piece of toast, and before grandpa could even reply Tyson was already gone. "Wow, he's fast, wished his mind was that fast dude." Grandpa said and then just went on doing what he does.

Tyson was running through the town, he really wanted to get to the registration, before any of his other friends did, but he then remembered that grandpa said that Max and Ray was there to see him, probably to take him too the registration. "Yeah and then ate my food." He said as he ran faster, the registration ended at 5 pm, and he wanted to be there before then, even if he still had more than enough time, he was worried about the queues.

Meanwhile Morgan was just waking up, she had a bath last night, before she went to sleep, but she didn't sleep well, she kept thinking and dreaming about the bad feeling she had. "It was just too odd...Was my body or mind trying to warn me against danger?" She asked herself but then just shook her head. "No way, Brooklyn was with me, he didn't seem to feel anything." She said to herself then got up.

"Well I can't lay down thinking all day, I want too see who goes to the registration, I wonder whether Tyson will participate, second thought I wonder how Brooklyn got in the tournament like me..." She said and then had her thoughts on that for a moment.

Brooklyn has been awake for over an hour now, just staring at his ceiling. "How boring." He said and then heard Zeus speak again. _Get up, you have another chance to get close to her, she is at the registration, go there, now. _Brooklyn smiled and flung his legs over the bed and stood up. "Alright, some action." He said and went to his closet to get dressed.

He got dressed in his usual white and gold suit; he never actually wore anything else in public. "Well this should prove to be interesting, but how do I kill her in such a public place?" He asked and Zeus replied. _You don't, you lore her away, forget her sleeping, just get her alone. _Zeus said and Brooklyn nodded. "Very well, I trust your judgment Zeus." Brooklyn said as he took his dagger again and walked out of his house. "Oh thank goodness." Brooklyn said as he looked at the sky, it was clouded, dark clouds; it looked like it was about to rain. "Perfect weather." He said and walked down the street, the registration place was held at the tournament site, which was very near too him, just about 10 blocks. "Hmm, maybe I should run..." Brooklyn said and then heard Zeus's voice again. _She's not going to stay forever, so yes, run. _Brooklyn nodded and then began running, he would need to make it in time.

Brooklyn saw the stadium from the distance, he had already ran 5 blocks, and was getting mildly tired now, but would not let Zeus down, so he continued running. _Hurry, she's getting bored; she will go home if you don't hurry! _Brooklyn nodded but then spoke. "How can I stop her from going home, I'm not going to entertain her." Zeus spoke again. _Offer to walk her home again, then tell her through an alley is a shortcut, get her then. _Brooklyn smiled. "You're smart; very well, I will do that." He said and got no further demands from Zeus.

Brooklyn was now right in front of the stadium, everywhere were people of all ages. "So many people." He said, he hated people, he hated crowded places, but he was more worried how he was going to find her in between this huge crowd. "Okay, like Zeus said, look for black." He said, remembering last nights search.

Brooklyn squeezed through the crowd, luckily no one noticed it was him, or he would have had fans around him, or even Christian mobs trying to drive the evil out of him. Brooklyn looked around a bit more, when he noticed the Blade-breakers gang, all together and chatting, they have probably already signed up for the tournament. "Good now I can beat Tyson for good." Brooklyn said and then heard yelling from behind him, he turned around, and saw Morgan, she was yelling at some guy, and he seemed to be amused by her anger.

Brooklyn watched a bit further but then he saw the guy tried to grab her. "No way pal, she's coming with me." Brooklyn said to himself as he walked towards them, Morgan slapped the guy's hand away and yelled further and even Brooklyn found this amusing.

Brooklyn walked up too them and cleared his throat, she stopped screaming and turned to Brooklyn and so did the guy. "What do you want red-head?" The guy asked rudely and Brooklyn smiled at him. 'I'll kill him later.' He thought and then looked at Morgan. "She'll be coming with me." Brooklyn said and the guy growled and grabbed Morgan's arm. "I saw her first; she has too come with me!" He yelled and now Brooklyn was curious. "Why?" He asked and the guy growled again, he didn't want to answer these questions, but he figured it would be the only way the red-head would leave them alone. "Easy, her mother called and told me she wanted too see Morgan before she leaves this town." The guy said and Brooklyn chuckled. "Yeah right." He then heard Morgan speak. "My mother is dead and she lived it Alaska you stupid idiot!" She yelled and the guy sweat dropped. "Well I think it was actually your father, the person had a really hoarse voice." He said and Morgan made her hands into fists, she was getting pissed off. "My dad is dead to me, go away!" she yelled and the guy growled. "Fine, play that way!" He yelled and then grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd.

Brooklyn was a bit into daydreaming so he didn't catch everything, but he didn't see her now or the guy, he growled out of anger. "No one steals my victims." He said and ran into the crowd; he then saw Morgan's black hair in the crowd, a long with the guys brown hair. "There they are." He said to himself and quickly ran too the exit he saw them heading, he ran through the exit to the end, it led outside, into an alley, he waited on the other side of the door, so he could surprise the guy when he came through.

Brooklyn waited then heard her voice. "Let me go!" Brooklyn heard and just waited for them too come through the door.

Brooklyn saw the door fly open and the guy barge through, but before he could make a run for it, Brooklyn grabbed him by the throat, making him stop and he let Morgan go, who backed away from the guy. "Will you forget you ever had any business with her?" Brooklyn asked the guy as he pressed on his air pipe, making him gasp for air, Brooklyn was slowly raising him into the air as well, the guy shook his head as he tried to get loose.

Brooklyn smiled. "Very well, if you want to endanger your life." Brooklyn said and pressed harder as he raised him into the air higher, Morgan was still watching, she didn't know whether she should stop Brooklyn or encourage him to strangle the guy. Brooklyn saw the guy squirm for air, taking in the little he had eagerly.

"Are you going to leave her alone?" Brooklyn asked and the guy answered through gasps for air. "No...you red...head...wannabe!" He croaked out and Brooklyn growled, now his anger was rising, the darkness within him was surfacing. "You will go." Brooklyn said in the same voice that freaked out everyone in the justice five tournament, the mixture of beast and human, the guy gasped and too make matters worse, Brooklyn's eyes turned pure white, same as in the justice five.

Morgan gasped as well. "That voice...no way, he turned good after Tyson beat him..." She said and watched further, her better half told her too run for the little life she had left, but her other half forced her to stay.

The guy was now squirming in Brooklyn's grip that got so tight that he had no air anymore; he wanted to get away from this red-head freak. He knew he wouldn't be able to speak, so he nodded and Brooklyn growled and pressed his throat hard before letting him go. "Go." He said in the low beast-like voice. "W-what are you?" He asked as he gasped for air and held his throat in pain; Morgan then walked forward and spoke. "Um, thank you Brooklyn." She said and Brooklyn completely forgot about her, his eyes turned normal and he looked at her and smiled. "Sure, anytime." He said in his normal voice.

Brooklyn saw the guy get up and look at him. "Brooklyn... that's a familiar name." He said, forgetting that he was supposed to run.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Yes you idiot, Brooklyn Kingston, he took part in the Justice five tournament, BEGA'S best blader, but then he went nutty in the last match." She said and Brooklyn gasped. "Hey, that's rude." He said and then heard the guy gasp. "Yes, now I know who you are, no wonder you're such a freak, I'm out of here!" He yelled and got up, before running off like a crazy person who escaped from institution.

Brooklyn turned to Morgan. "Nutty? You call freedom nutty?" He asked, being a bit more offended that he should've been, Morgan turned to him and smiled. "Well no, you were just kind of psychotic then." Brooklyn nodded. 'Still is my dear...' he thought and then replied. "Yeah, I know what you mean, are you okay?" He asked and Morgan nodded. "Yeah, perfectly fine, thanks to you." She said and Brooklyn looked down. "Oh, okay..." He said, he was hopeless with taking the 'blame' for helping someone.

"So what were you doing at the registration, I didn't think I'd see you here." She asked and Brooklyn looked up and thought of a suitable excuse. "Probably the same reason as you." He said and she nodded. "Oh, so you also came to see all the hot guys." She asked, eyebrow raised and Brooklyn gasped and shook his head quickly. "No, no, no, never mind." He said and looked down again and she laughed. "Right, I was just kidding, I'm just here because I want to see who's signing up." She said and Brooklyn nodded. "Well yeah, that's pretty much the same reason as to why I'm here." He said and she nodded. "Cool then, do you want to go back inside until it's finished?" She asked and Brooklyn shook his head. "No, I saw enough, too much people also; I'd rather go walk or something." He said and Morgan smiled. "Can I come with?" She asked and Brooklyn was surprised for a second that she'd actually offer to come with. "Um yeah." He said and began walking, she ran up too him and smiled at him, he looked away in surprise at her sudden change in attitude towards him. 'Great...' He thought and looked down; this was going to be a long day for him...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hey thanks for reading and all, next chapter will be up soon

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for everything readers, really.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn and Morgan was walking down the alley, almost at the open street, Brooklyn was thinking whether he should kill her now, or later, but then her voice penetrated his thoughts. "Hey, when you grabbed that guy by the neck, well after a while, your voice, it wasn't yours anymore." She said and Brooklyn sweat dropped. "W-well you see, um, my throat has been sore for awhile now, so sometimes words come out croaked." He said and she shook her head. "No, that wasn't croaked or anything, that was the same voice as you had in the justice five tournament, when you went physco." She said and Brooklyn was really getting paranoid now, and now he's chances to kill her was over for now, they have reached open street.

"Um, well, I guess it's somewhere in my voice box, nothing to worry about, I'm not going evil or anything." He said and she nodded and then muttered so soft that Brooklyn could barely make it out, all he heard were 'damn', he looked at her and spoke. "Will you please repeat what you just said?" He asked and she shook her head. "No, it's okay, besides I don't like repeating things." She said and Brooklyn nodded, but his curiosity was burning. "Very well." He said and she looked too her left and saw someone familiar. "No way, it can't be." She said and Brooklyn looked in the direction she was looking, a man was standing there, much older than her, maybe an uncle. "What?" He asked and she grabbed Brooklyn hand, not his arm, or shoulder, but his hand and entwined there fingers and pulled him away. "Never mind let's get going." She said and Brooklyn hardly heard what she said, he was just look at her, shocked. 'Holding her killers hand, she is crazy.' He thought and then just followed her, and decided to ignore the hand holding for now.

When they reached the end of the street she quickly ran around the corner, pulling Brooklyn with, she was still holding his hand and he decided to bring it up. "Um, can you maybe let my hand go?" He asked and she growled. "No, you're daydreaming too much, you didn't even notice when I started to pull you away." She said and Brooklyn was confused and rather uncomfortable. "Okay then, why did you run from that old guy?" He asked and Morgan sighed and answered. "It's my dad, and like I said, I don't like him very much, he's dead to me, I just didn't want to talk to him." She said and Brooklyn nodded. 'Great, just great, I'm holding the hand of my victim, and I'm getting dragged into a family fuck-up.' He thought but then just smiled, if people knew what he was thinking half of the time, he'd be locked up in a mental institution.

"Oh, I see, well then, let's go...to your house." He said a bit hesitantly and she looked at him weirdly. "Why?" She asked quickly and Brooklyn smiled and sweat dropped. "Well, I don't like crowds, you don't want to walk into your dad, and I like your company and all, so I thought we could chat or something." He said and she raised an eyebrow. "Or something?" She asked and Brooklyn sweat dropped more and blushed, but quickly defended. "What I meant was that...well... oh never mind, you know what I meant." He said and she smiled now. "Yeah, I do, just wanted to see you sweat." She said smiling wide and Brooklyn growled.

"That's not fair, well what do you say?" He asked and she thought for a second. "Why not your place?" She asked and he got a flash of his house in his mind. "Um, no, my place is really messy." She said and Morgan smiled. "I don't care your place, or no place." She said and Brooklyn gave in. "Fine, sure, my place." He said and then growled in his mind. 'This means I'm going to have to open my curtains, man how I hate sunlight.' He thought but when Morgan tucked at his hand again, he was reminded of her presence.

"Common, I know my company is boring, but don't fall asleep." She said as she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes and he looked at her, smiling. "No, never, your company isn't boring, I was just in thought, follow me." He said and began walking, and she followed him, still holding his hand, and he didn't know why, but he was blushing, he just thought it was his body's natural instinct to blush.

"Will you let my hand go now?" He asked and she nodded and let go, and he couldn't believe how cold and empty his hand felt as soon as she let go, he was tempted to ask her to hold it again, but he shoved that thought out of his mind as soon as it entered.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked and Brooklyn nodded and she continued. "Well, when you were all physco and evil, what went through your mind?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled. 'Exactly the same as now...' he thought and then answered. "Don't really remember." He said and she nodded. "Oh okay, anything you want to know about me?" She asked and Brooklyn thought of a question. "Do you fear death?" He asked and she thought for a second and then she saw a car coming in the road, she ran into the middle of the road, and the car was about to hit her, but then Brooklyn pulled her out back onto the sidewalk. "Does that answer your question?" She asked and Brooklyn nodded. "And I thought I had problems." He said and she smiled. "Yay, I got more problems than an ex-physco." She joked and Brooklyn smiled. "Sure you do..." He said and Morgan looked at him oddly. "What does that mean?" She asked and Brooklyn just smiled but said nothing, so Morgan dropped the question.

"My house is about 7 more blocks from here." He said and she smiled. "Wow, then you live close to me." She said and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, we live 2 streets apart if I'm right." He said and she smiled again. "That's cool; I can so come and bother you in the night." She said and Brooklyn smiled and accidentally spoke aloud. "You won't live that long." He said and she quickly turned to him and he grabbed his mouth. 'Stupid, stupid, so stupid.' He thought and she spoke. "Now you better tell me what you meant by that." She demanded and Brooklyn nodded. "I just meant that if you come to bother me the first time, I'll kill you, so there won't be a second time." He said and she nodded. "Right, of course." She said and then just shook off the odd feeling she was getting.

Brooklyn and Morgan were now only 1 street away from his house, they were now in a street filled with shops. "I'm thirsty; I'm getting something to drink quickly." She said and Brooklyn rolled his eyes and followed her. "Very well, guess I won't be able to stop you." He said and she nodded. "No, no way, not unless you want to die a painful death." Brooklyn chuckled, but said nothing, he just followed her.

They entered the shop and Morgan immediately ran too the fridge, taking out a coke, and Brooklyn walked up to her, taking out mineral water, Morgan looked at him like he went crazy. "Water, why are you taking water?" She asked and Brooklyn never found it odd to buy water. "I always buy water, what's so odd?" He asked and she shook her head then patted him on the shoulder. "You need to get out more..." She said and walked too the counter, Brooklyn just stood there, staring at her in shock. "The humiliation." He said and then shrugged his shoulder. "Heck, what do I care?" He asked himself and walked towards the counter as well, and saw her arguing with the clerk now.

Brooklyn sighed in irritation. "What now?" He asked and she turned to him. "He doesn't want to give me $5 discount!" She yelled and Brooklyn smiled. "My dear..." He was interrupted by her before he could finish. "Did you just call me your dear?" She asked and Brooklyn growled. "That's beside the point, as I was saying, the coke costs $5.50, and why on earth would you want a $5 discount in the first place?" He asked and she growled. "I want the discount because I only have $0.50 on me; I forgot the rest at my house, and I'm thirsty!" She yelled and Brooklyn sighed again and took the coke from her. "Hey what are you doing with that!" She demanded and Brooklyn put his hand over her mouth. "Be quiet." He said and then looked at the clerk. "Ring both up, now." Brooklyn said and the clerk nodded, he was about to take out money when he felt something bite his hand, he looked at saw Morgan bit him, he pulled his hand away, wide eyed. "Not cool, now what are you doing?" She asked and Brooklyn was still staring at her, wide eyed. "Being nice... You bit me..." He said and she nodded.

"Yeah I bit you, and I can pay for it myself." She said and Brooklyn shook his head. "No you can't, you forgot your money, and no shop gives anything away for free, so be nice to me at least!" Brooklyn yelled hopeless, she was driving him up the wall already.

She nodded and looked down. "Sorry, I'm just a bit energetic, it happens when I'm happy." She said, still looking down and Brooklyn gasped as he paid for the cool-drinks, not even bothering to take the change as they walked out of the shop. "Happy? Why on earth would you be happy?" He asked as he handed her the coke. "Thank you, and well, I'm just happy." She said and Brooklyn didn't quite understand, but then he heard Zeus again. _Remember to kill her, now will be a perfect time, when you two are alone, in your house, all the darkness, your space, it will be perfect. _Zeus said and Brooklyn said nothing, he couldn't answer Zeus with her around, and he didn't like too do it in his mind.

"So are we close?" She asked as she looked around and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, we are close, but I'm going to have to put down 2 rules about my house." He said and she nodded. "Sure, what are they?" He spoke, he didn't know whether she would like them, but that was her problem. "Rule 1: Don't open my curtains, I don't like the sun. Rule 2: Don't break anything that should not be broken." He said and she nodded. "Sure, but why don't you like the sun?" She asked and he growled. "It's too bright, darkness is cold and dark." He said and she didn't quite understand why he would like it, since he wasn't evil anymore, or so she thought, but she wasn't in the mood to ask him out about it.

"Okay, sure then, easy rules, and I promise I won't break them." She said and Brooklyn walked faster. "Another thing, walk faster, you're being followed." Brooklyn said, he noticed some guys from the shop following them, and he wasn't going to allow anyone to kill her, that right was reserved for him. "What? Where?" She asked as she looked around and Brooklyn pulled her back to him. "Don't be an idiot, I saw them, you won't see them, they're hiding, let me just get you out of here." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded.

"Okay, sure." She said and Brooklyn walked faster, and so did she, she didn't fear death, nor would she ever, but she didn't embrace it either.

Brooklyn saw the guys from the side of his eye. "What do they want, can't they leave anyone alone." Brooklyn hissed and grabbed Morgan's arm. "Walk faster." He said and walked faster, pulling her with. "I don't know what they want, but I'll try to kick their ass!" She yelled and Brooklyn growled. "Just follow me; we are close to my house now." He said, they were actually very close, 2 houses away at most.

Brooklyn was getting annoyed with being followed, so he stopped and slowly turned around, he knew he wanted to get home, but he couldn't take this, he couldn't take being stalked...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Please review if you want more.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the reviews.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn looked at the two guys standing there; they didn't seem to want to hide anymore, which was perfect for Brooklyn. "Common, let's go, you said we were close." Morgan moaned and Brooklyn shook his head. "No way, no one stalks a stalker." He said and Morgan gasped. "You're not a stalker...And neither am I...So what do you mean?" She asked and Brooklyn growled. "Never mind, it doesn't matter, you can stay or go to my house, it's two houses on." Brooklyn said and Morgan shook her head. "No way, I'm not going anywhere." She said and Brooklyn nodded.

Brooklyn turned his attention back too the guys. "What do you want?" He asked and they chuckled. "You're Brooklyn, right?" They asked and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, now why were you stalking her?" He asked and they laughed. "Her? No, we were following you, if we beat you, we'd get credit and money, and we'll take your blade." The short one said and Brooklyn growled. "I don't feel like battling now, go away." He said and they laughed. "You're not going anywhere!" the longer one yelled. "Who are you guys?" Brooklyn asked and they smiled. "My name is John and that is Tye." The longer one said and Brooklyn nodded. "If I battle will you leave me alone?" He asked and they nodded. "Yes, after we beat you, we'll have no reason to keep you around." Tye said and Brooklyn growled.

"IF you beat me." He said and then got ready, but Morgan spoke. "I'll take the other one!" She yelled but John spoke. "No, both of us against Brooklyn, little girly." He said and Morgan growled. "That's not fair against him!" She yelled and Brooklyn hushed her. "I'll be fine, don't worry, just wait." He said and Morgan didn't have time to argue, John and Tye already launched their blades, and so did Brooklyn.

"What makes you think you can beat me?" Brooklyn asked as he was busy dodging all their attacks. "We will beat you; you don't need to worry about that." Tye said and John nodded. "Fine, then let's finish this." Brooklyn said he wasn't in the mood to play; he had bigger things to do. "King of darkness!" He yelled and Zeus came out of his blade, he didn't need to worry about them still spinning, he knew Zeus wanted him to kill Morgan, so he would use all his strength to beat these rookies.

Zeus attacked their blades with a huge black ball, and when the smoke cleared from around them, neither Tye nor Johns blade were still spinning, in fact, their blades was in pieces, scattered over the ground. "Nice Zeus." Brooklyn said and looked at them, smiling.

Tye looked up angrily. "How dare you!" He yelled and Brooklyn smiled. "How dare I what?" He asked, he knew very well what, but he just wanted to play stupid. "You destroyed our blades! You'll pay for this, just wait and see!" Tye yelled and then picked up his broken blade, followed by John, who ran off quickly, too plan their revenge.

Brooklyn smiled again, he was thankful to Zeus; it was obvious Zeus was as eager as him… Brooklyn turned to Morgan, who was looking a bit surprised. "Wow, you have one incredible blade." She said and Brooklyn nodded and then started walking to his house again, followed by her. "Yes, I suppose, I was wondering, your blade, what is it?" He asked and Morgan thought for a second as Brooklyn walked too his door, getting out his key, which he luckily didn't loose. "Well, the name is Medused Harpy, and it has the ability to turn a blade to stone." Brooklyn thought for a second. 'Stone, in the tournament that might have been a problem…' Brooklyn thought and then unlocked the door, entering it with Morgan. "Well, that's nice, you probably already know my Zeus." He said and she nodded. "Yeah, I think the entire world does, and why on earth is your house so dark?" she asked and Brooklyn closed the door, he didn't want anyone to see how he disposed of her. "It's dark because I like the darkness, it's soothing." He said and she nodded.

"That sounded a bit like crazy you." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "Really? I didn't notice." He said, smiling, but his smile was unnoticeable to her, she could hardly see in the dark. "Maybe my house isn't such a bad idea." She said as she looked around. "Nonsense, my house is perfectly safe, don't worry." He said and she nodded. "Okay, if you say so, is there anywhere I can sit?" She asked and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, take my arm, I'll lead you." He said and she looked around. "Um, where is your arm?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled and then took her arm instead. "Never mind, just follow me." He said and she did, but being wary of all the stuff around the place, making sure she didn't fall over anything.

"Here, this is the living room." He said as he forced her down on the couch, she looked around, confused. "How can you see so well?" She asked and Brooklyn couldn't understand why she couldn't see in the dark.

"I just spent a lot of time in the dark." He said and she didn't have a very safe feeling at all. "Can't you please put on just one light?" She asked and Brooklyn chuckled. "No, I don't have lights in this house." He said and she just felt more uncomfortable. "Windows, can't you open a curtain or something?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled and chuckled softly again. "No." He said and she got up. "Forget it, I want to go to my house, alone, let me out." She said and Brooklyn chuckled harder, his crazy side was returning now, seeing the fear in her eyes, even if she wasn't scared of death, she obviously feared something about his house. "Don't worry, sit down, let's talk." He said and she shook her head. "No, let me out." She said a bit more demanding. "Are you scared?" he asked and she shook her head. "No, no way, I just don't like this place." She said and Brooklyn growled. "Are you telling me there is something wrong with my place?" He asked and she shook her head. "Open a curtain, then no, otherwise it's creepy." She said and Brooklyn smiled.

"Don't worry, you will get used to the darkness, and you said my place, remember?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, but that's before I knew how it looked." She said, looking around, her eyes were adjusting a bit too the dark now. "That doesn't matter, I also made you promise that you won't open any curtains, do you remember that?" He asked and she nodded and then sat down. "Fine, I remember, very well I will stay." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "Good, now let's talk." He said and sat down on the couch opposite of her.

"About what?" She asked and Brooklyn thought for a second. "Yes, I've got a question, how did you get into the tournament like me?" He asked and she smiled, that was the exact same question she was burning to ask him. "Well, my uncle is one of the guys who sets up the tournament, so I asked him, and he agreed; now how did you get in?" She asked and Brooklyn couldn't tell her the truth, so he'd lie. "Well, they came to an agreement that it would be good if I got a permanent spot in the tournament, due to my last match with Tyson, good publicity." He said and Morgan actually believed him. "Oh, that's cool." She said and opened her coke; she was getting rather thirsty now.

"I've got another question..." He said and she looked at the vague shadow she saw of him. "What?" She asked as she took a sip. "Well, you know this whole tournament thing; do you think you stand a chance?" He asked and she nodded. "Everyone stands a chance." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "You're very positive." He said and she nodded again as she finished her coke, she drank very fast.

"It's always good to be positive about things, being negative, well that only let's emotions build up to an exploding point." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "Really? How about darkness, is darkness negative or positive?" He asked and she didn't really understand his question very well, but answered anyway. "Darkness can be both, being dark hearted means you're closed off too people, which means you won't get hurt easily, which is good, but it can also lead to loneness, which is bad." Morgan said and Brooklyn was surprised at her answer. "Aren't you smart..." He said and she smiled. "Wouldn't say smart, just insightful, now I've got a question for you." She said and Brooklyn nodded.

"Go ahead, ask away." He said and Morgan nodded. "Well, when you were crazy, were you ever like lonely or something?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled. "I would prefer you didn't use the word 'crazy', and no, I wasn't lonely." He said and she nodded. "Um sorry, how about demented?" She asked and Brooklyn shook his head. "Nutty?" Brooklyn shook his head again. "Psychotic?" Brooklyn mildly liked that term, but shook his head. "Then what?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled. "Let's just keep it at crazy." He said, and she nodded, she wasn't going to come up with a bunch of other things to describe his personality back then.

"I was wondering about something." Brooklyn said and Morgan looked at him, well what she could see of him. "Yes?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled. "If someone was going to kill you, what would you do?" He asked and she didn't like the question. "I would try to kill him or her." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "What if you cannot?" Brooklyn asked and she was getting really uncomfortable with these questions. "Then I will try to get away." She said and Brooklyn smiled again, he saw she was getting freaked out. "What if you cannot run, what if the house is sealed up and dark?" He asked and now Morgan was freaking, she jumped up. "I don't like these questions, let me out, I want to go home!" She yelled and Brooklyn laughed as he got up, the time has come...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Review if you will.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He


	6. Chapter 6

Hey thanks for the reviews

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn walked to Morgan, this would be the perfect time to kill her, it would be easy, no one would hear her screams, and her body would be easy to dispose off. "Brooklyn let me out!" She yelled as she saw him come closer to her, she stepped away, and looked around, but couldn't make anything out, it was too dark, she couldn't even see where the curtains were.

"Don't worry Morgan, just relax, I'm not going to hurt you..." He said in a soft voice as he let his dagger slip into his hand, and this she saw, the silver glittering in the dark. "Stay away from me!" She yelled as she moved more back, but Brooklyn smiled. "Are you scared of death?" He asked her, he wanted to know her answer now. "No, I'm not, I told you that, but I don't want to die!" She yelled and Brooklyn smiled again. "I never said you were going to die." He said, he wanted to give her hope, and then snatch it away when he kills her.

"Right, I can see the knife in your hand; I'm not that night blind." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "So, it's just a knife." He said and she began feeling around for something to smack him with. "Wait, let's wait, why do you want to kill me?" She asked and Brooklyn thought for a second. "Someone told me you would be a nuisance in the tournament." He said, he wasn't going to expose Zeus to her.

Morgan felt around more, she got something in her hand, it felt like a club, and it would sure as hell help her, she gripped it in her hand, but she made sure Brooklyn didn't see it. "Okay, is that the only reason?" She asked and Brooklyn thought for a second. "Yes, I believe it is." He said and she just wanted to get away from him. "So you won't have to kill me if you weren't told too?" She asked Brooklyn. "No, I guess not." He said and she thought of another thing to talk about as she gathered her guts.

"I thought you went good!" She yelled and Brooklyn smiled. "No, it lasted about a month after Tyson defeated me, but then it came back, I've been like this for more than 2 years now, you cannot change a dark heart." He said and she nodded. "So those rules, they weren't real?" She asked and Brooklyn nodded. "No, they were not, but I didn't think you'd discover I lied, since you would be dead before the tournament." She didn't like the word death at the moment, but she had to get out of this freak show she was in.

She had to think of something. 'Oh this is stupid, let's hope it works.' She thought as she got another thing to stall for time. "I will not allow you to kill me on an empty stomach!" She yelled and Brooklyn was a bit surprised. "So, don't tell me you're hungry?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, I'm hungry, if there is one thing I ask of you before you kill me is that I get to go to Hell with a full stomach." She said and Brooklyn growled. "I don't grant wishes." He said and she rolled her eyes, she was going to have to beg.

Morgan went down on her knees. "Please, I'm hungry, just before I die I wanted to at least eat something." She said as she made a begging gesture. "Get up." He said and she got up. "Very well, I will get you something to eat." He said and she smiled. "Thank you." She said, this was going alright, now she just had to make sure she gets him good with the club.

Brooklyn walked too the kitchen, he didn't want her to moan for food when he killed her, he knew she wouldn't be able to escape from his house. "Zeus you will make sure of that, right?" Brooklyn asked and heard Zeus's voice. _Yes, I will insure that she cannot leave your house, but you are an idiot. _Zeus said and Brooklyn was confused. "Why?" He asked and Zeus answered. _The girl isn't really hungry, she just wanted you out of the room so that she could get a nice place to stand as she hit you with your own club, you were tricked. _Zeus said and Brooklyn growled as he turned to the living room. "That bitch, using my own weapon, that will be the day!" Brooklyn yelled as he was angrier than ever now. _Then get rid of her, now _Zeus said and Brooklyn nodded as his eyes went white as he walked towards the living room, clutching his dagger tightly.

Morgan have been standing right outside the kitchen, and she heard him talking to himself, and then something told him that she took his club. "This is bad." She said and decided she had no choice but too run for it. "Damnit I'm stupid for trusting him!" She yelled as she ran through the house, she didn't find any windows or doors, it all seemed to be sealed off somehow. "Impossible!" She yelled as she freaked, now she had to hide.

Brooklyn heard her footsteps running around in the house. "She will pay." He said and followed her footsteps.

Morgan saw a room, she opened the door and ran inside, it seemed to be a bedroom, probably Brooklyn's, she was glad to see there was a lock, she quickly locked the door and looked around, she still had the club, but it would help nothing, so she put it down.

She heard footsteps come closer to the door and she felt fear, she had never felt so scared in her life. "I should've gone to my house." She muttered, she wanted to cry, death was so near, she never thought she'd be murdered, but she was going to be murdered. "Hey wait a second..." She thought of something that might just save he life.

Brooklyn tried to open his door, but it was locked. "Man, she's asking for it." He said as he looked around for something to break it open with. _Punch it _He heard in his head and growled. "Zeus are you crazy, I'll break my hand." He said and then heard Zeus chuckle. _Not if I help you, now punch it _Zeus said and Brooklyn nodded, he pulled his arm back and then pulled it forward, punching the door, and amazingly he punched right through it, and he heard her shriek on the other side. _This is only a small taste of the power you will gain when I strip you of humanity _Zeus said and Brooklyn smiled. "Awesome." He said as he unlocked the door from the other side, he pulled his hand back and opened the door, he saw her standing there, the club on the ground.

Brooklyn walked to her slowly. "Wait, wait I have a proposal!" She yelled and Brooklyn stopped. "What is it?" He asked and she looked up at him, and nearly screamed, his eyes was pure white, she never knew it looked so scary, it was glowing in the dark, like dangerous animals would when it was stalking its prey. "You're only killing me because I'm in the tournament, right?" She asked and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes." He said and she sighed in relief, then this might work. "Okay, if I drop out of the tournament, and swear never to enter another tournament, will you leave me alone then, will you let me live?" She asked and Brooklyn thought for a second. 'Can I let her go then?' he asked in his mind, even if he didn't like it. _If you let her go, it would mean you're weak, but if she does drop out of the tournament it would be less exposing to you, make her swear she will neither speak of what happened here. _Brooklyn smiled. "Very well Morgan, but then you must swear that you will not enter the tournament, or any other tournament, and you will not speak of this to anyone, don't even think about it, is this clear? Or I will come and get you." He said and Morgan nodded. "Yes, I promise, I'll never enter another tournament or speak of this, just please don't kill me." She begged and Brooklyn nodded.

"Go now then, the doors are open now." He said and she nodded as she ran out of his room and too the front door quickly, she didn't care if she fell over anything, she just wanted to get away from him, she opened the front door and walked out, if she ran it might raise suspicion, her heart was beating like hell, she never ever wanted to see him again, or even think about her near death experience, she just wanted to get to her house and hide away.

Brooklyn watched her through the window as she walked away, she was looking completely freaked out, arms folded and hugging her body like it was ice cold. "Maybe I shouldn't have let her go." Brooklyn said and Zeus spoke again. _She's out of the tournament, she is not needed anymore, but if it bothers you so much, you can still go kill her, you know where she lives. _Zeus said and Brooklyn shook his head. "No, poor girl, she's frightened out of her mind." Brooklyn said and heard Zeus growl. _Don't think 'poor' girl, that's going soft, think 'lucky' girl, you showed her mercy. _Brooklyn nodded. "Yeah, you're right, but I hope she will gather her wits together and tell them in time that she's not in the tournament anymore." Brooklyn said and went to sit on his bed. _Yes, I'll let you know when she goes to tell them, or calls. _Brooklyn nodded and then looked at his dagger. "Is it really that great to kill, what's the meaning of it?" He asked and Zeus didn't reply. "Never mind, it doesn't matter." Brooklyn said again and then stood up. "I have things to do." He said and walked out of his room, he wanted to walk around a bit in town, to shake of the guilty feelings he was getting, and he wasn't going to tell Zeus about them.

Brooklyn walked to the front door, he left his dagger up in his room, he didn't want to carry it with him now, not after almost killing Morgan with it.

'Guilt is a pain in the ass.' Brooklyn thought, luckily Zeus couldn't hear his thoughts, unless it was directed to him. "What can I do...?" Brooklyn asked himself as he walked through the front door and looked around. 'Maybe I should go blade...' Brooklyn thought, but he wasn't in the mood to battle now.

"I know, I'll go to the stadium again, it should still be open, it closes at 5 and it's now..." Brooklyn looked around for a clock, and he found one on the church, sticking out high. "It's now 3:21, still enough time." Brooklyn said and then began walking to the stadium again.

Meanwhile Morgan was still walking to her house, but then she stopped dead in her tracks. "I've got to get out of that tournament." Morgan said and then turned around and walked in the direction of the stadium. "I should really get a phone." She thought and walked on, she could just have gotten cash from her house, but she was a bit scared that something might be in it, ready to kill her, and that thought gave her shivers.

Brooklyn looked around him, everything looked so bright. "Like her smile." He accidentally said aloud, and he didn't even know where it came from. _What was that Brooklyn? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn thought of an excuse. "Something I read in the shop window, sorry to have bothered you."He said and Zeus was silent again, Brooklyn was confused, he didn't know where that sentence came from. 'Man, she was right, I really am crazy.' He thought and then walked faster. "He wanted to get away from the outside world, the stadium would be different, they held bey-battles there, so there would be a lot of people to challenge, even if he wasn't in the mood to battle, it would cheer him up a bit.

Morgan wanted to get her place in the tournament to be canceled as soon as possible, so she was running to the stadium, she passed Brooklyn's house and didn't even dare to look at it, as she continued to run, she ran passed Brooklyn, but she didn't even notice him, and he didn't notice her, for he was looking down at the ground.

Brooklyn walked on, he was walking fast, but he didn't think he'd walk into anything, so he continued looking down and half running. _Keep your head up Brooklyn, do you want to run into a car! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn snapped his head up, he was not walking on the sidewalk, well not anymore, he was now in the middle of the road. "Shit." Brooklyn said as he moved onto the sidewalk again. _What the hell is wrong with you? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn didn't answer. _Brooklyn Kingston answer me! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn smiled. "Time for me to ignore you, it's a nasty habit, and you do it a lot." Brooklyn said, he didn't know why he was being cheeky with Zeus, after all Zeus was his bit-beast. _Not funny Brooklyn, I will take it that you're still excited from nearly killing someone, so you're forgiven. _Zeus said and Brooklyn smiled. "Yeah, sure that's the reason." He said and walked on, this time looking where he was walking.

Brooklyn decided he should move quicker, because if there was a queue at the stadium, then it might just take forever to actually battle someone. He began walking as fast as he could, and it only took him 30 seconds per street. _Why are you going to the stadium anyway, you don't need to battle. _Zeus said and Brooklyn decided he'll answer. "I know, but I want to go, you don't mind, do you?" Brooklyn asked as he saw the stadium entrance, and amazingly there was no line. _No I don't mind at all, I was just curious, now move it. _Brooklyn nodded and walked further, now slower than before, he didn't want to go walking in there like he just got out of the army.

As Brooklyn was still walking he heard Zeus again. _Morgan isn't in the tournament anymore, she removed her name from the tournament, well done Brooklyn. _Brooklyn didn't feel all that happy about it at all. "Oh okay, but I knew she would do it." Brooklyn said and walked to the stadium door, he looked down again, the guilt returning again.

As Brooklyn was still looking down he felt something bump into him, and fall down, Brooklyn looked down at what he had bumped into, first with anger, and then with surprise...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Should I, or shouldn't I write on...hmmm?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	7. Chapter 7

Okay whatever, no author speech, just read if you like, and if you don't... well you see that X at the top right of the screen, that's your other option.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn couldn't believe his eyes, he had bumped into Morgan, this is where she removed her name from the tournament, not over the phone, Brooklyn didn't have a clue what to say now, she haven't even noticed it was him yet, she was still getting her bearing right from running into him, it was obvious she was running, otherwise she wouldn't have fallen to the ground so hard. "Damnit you stupid idiot, can't you look where you're walking!" She yelled as she was getting up, dusting herself off.

Brooklyn smiled. "Seems like you're feeling better." He said and she freaked, she recognized the voice, she immediately looked up at him, and her suspicion was correct, it was Brooklyn. "I-I'm sorry." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "No need, so you have removed your name, clever girl." He said, he wasn't going to let her or Zeus know he was actually feeling guilty. "Y-yes, I removed it, like you asked, I have to go." She said and pushed passed Brooklyn, she wanted to get home now, as far away from him as possible.

Now Brooklyn was feeling really shit about what he did to her. "Wait!" He yelled but she didn't turn around, she just pushed past the few people and ran off quickly. _Brooklyn why did you want her to stop? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn growled. "None of your business." Brooklyn said as he turned around and started walking home again. _Don't use that tone with me, and I thought you wanted to battle... _Zeus said and Brooklyn nodded. "I did, and now I don't want too." He said and some of the people were looking at him weirdly, since he was talking to himself. _It's that girl, isn't it, it's bothering you, and you're feeling guilty. _Zeus said and Brooklyn couldn't believe how right Zeus was. "No, it's not that." He said and then walked faster, like he was trying to walk away from Zeus. _Then go kill her, it's the only way you'll stop acting like this, kill her. _Zeus said and Brooklyn growled. "Go away; I'm not in the mood for this now." Brooklyn said and heard Zeus growl. _Very well, but pull yourself together boy! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn growled. "I am still in one piece." He said and then saw someone in the distance, it was Morgan again, she was standing still and looking straight at him, it looked like she was shivering, but it wasn't even cold.

Brooklyn stopped and looked at her, confused. "I thought she would be home by now." He said and then he noticed the tears running down her face. "Oh no, she's crying, what have I done...?" Brooklyn asked himself as he looked at her. _Brooklyn, remember what I promised you! Forget about the damn girl with tears in her eyes, it's worthless, it's salty water, forget about it! _Zeus yelled, but Brooklyn hardly heard him, but he had one thing to say. "Her name is Morgan, not girl." Brooklyn said and Zeus growled.

Brooklyn couldn't believe how sad she was looking, but she had enough guts to look straight at him, look him in the eyes, after he tried to kill her. "Why did I see her as a threat, Zeus, why would she have been a threat to me?" Brooklyn asked and Zeus growled. _Ignoring. _Was the only thing Zeus said and Brooklyn growled. "You're really a stuck-up cat." Brooklyn wanted to walk towards her, say something, but his feet told him to stay. _And you're really a stuck-up, fucked-up and ignorant boy. _Zeus said and Brooklyn never knew Zeus would actually argue with him this much. "Oh piss of fleabag." Brooklyn said and Zeus growled. _You have guts talking to me like that! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn smiled. "Yes, that's the one thing I'm not short off." He said as he still watched Morgan, it was almost like they were frozen, waiting for someone to make the first move. _Yes, that's why I chose you, but you're really a pain in my ass. _Zeus said and Brooklyn smiled. "Sure I am, now leave me alone." He said and Zeus growled, but went away.

Brooklyn turned his attention back to Morgan, and she was still there, he didn't know whether that was a bad thing, or a good thing. He gulped, he had to do something to get rid of his guilt, apologizing was one option, but he knew if he walked towards her she'd leave.

Brooklyn decided he had no choice, they were too far apart, and if he yelled 'Sorry that I tried to kill you.' It would raise too much suspicion.

Brooklyn started to walk to her slowly, but then someone grabbed his shoulder, he quickly turned around, only to see Tyson's face. "What do you want?" Brooklyn asked and Tyson smiled. "Heya, how's it going?" Tyson asked and Brooklyn growled. "Go away, I'm busy." He said and Tyson grinned. "Looking at the pretty girl I see." Tyson said as he rubbed his nose like he usually does and Brooklyn looked down. "You really think she's beautiful?" He asked and Tyson nodded. "Oh yeah, so what have you been up to?" Tyson asked and Brooklyn was getting annoyed. "Leave me alone." He said and turned back to Morgan, but only to find that she was gone, now he was really pissed off.

"I'm not going to go yet, I heard some things about you, you're not evil again, are you?" Tyson asked and Brooklyn scowled. "I can show you if you like, rather than telling you." Brooklyn said and Tyson shook his head. "No, no need for that, violence is bad; anyway I'll see you at the tournament." Tyson said and walked off, Brooklyn was thankful he was gone, but sad that Morgan left.

"I've got to go to her." He said and started walking, but then Zeus spoke again. _No, don't even think about it! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn scowled as he walked on. "You're butting in again." Brooklyn said and Zeus growled. _If you don't stop and go home or something, then I will sing, and you don't want to hear that! _Zeus yelled, Zeus had a very rough voice, so if he sang, then it would most probably be the most hideous sound to ever be heard.

"Then sing, I don't care." Brooklyn said and started to walk faster, but then the most hideous sound entered his ears. _La la la, ta da, oh yeah, la ba la ta! _It sounded so horrible that Brooklyn had to grab his ears. "Stop that, and I thought king of darkness was a dangerous attack, you should try singing to your opponents, you'll be unbeatable!" Brooklyn yelled and Zeus continued. _LA LA LA, will you go home? LA LA LA. _Brooklyn nodded quickly. "Yes, I'll go, nothing is worth this." He said and the singing stopped. "You're desperate to keep me away, why?" He asked and Zeus growled. _You ask too many questions for a mortal. _Zeus said and Brooklyn smiled. "If you don't tell me, you'll end up in the bottom of a lake." Brooklyn said and Zeus growled. _Very well, it's just if you go to say sorry, well then, you'll go soft, and the only way I can give you the kind of strength you saw in your house, when you punched the door, is if you stay dark hearted, do you understand now? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn nodded.

"Yes, I understand what you mean, sorry for my behavior then." Brooklyn said and walked slower, towards his house, the strength he had when he punched the door was amazing, and he would give anything to have it forever.

_You're forgiven, now go home and get some rest, you'll need it. _Zeus said and Brooklyn didn't understand. "Sleep this time of day; it's now only 4 pm." Brooklyn said and Zeus chuckled. _Yes, I know, but I can put you in a coma for a while, about 2 days before the tournament starts, then you'll have nothing to worry about, no guilt, nothing. _Zeus said and Brooklyn thought about this. "That is actually a good thing, but Zeus, you've got too promise me if I win this tournament, you'll strip me of humanity, do you promise?" Brooklyn asked and Zeus spoke again. _Yes, I promise, so are to taking me up on my offer? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, you can put me in a coma, but I want to wake up 1 day before the tournament, okay?" Brooklyn asked.

_Yes, very well, go home so that I can do it. _Zeus said and Brooklyn nodded and then started running towards his house, it would be much easier to get rid of his guilt when he was asleep.

Meanwhile Morgan was running home. "Why did I stop and look, what if he comes after me now?" She scolded herself, she didn't know what to do now, this was terrible for her, she was afraid Brooklyn would come to get her again.

She didn't know why she stopped, and she also didn't know why Brooklyn stopped and looked, not just try to kill her again, that confused her, but she didn't care for minor things like that, she wanted to get home, before Brooklyn got anywhere near her house, she wanted to lock everything, and make sure nothing could get in.

Brooklyn walked up to his door and unlocked it, he got too his house quickly, he just wanted Zeus to put him to sleep, so that he could get rid of his guilt, he couldn't take it anymore, he never dreamed of feeling so guilty. "Zeus, if you put me to sleep, do you think all my guilt will go away?" Brooklyn asked and Zeus spoke. _Yes, all your guilt will go, it will be removed when you sleep, and I'll help with it, you will feel no guilt and no regret. _Brooklyn smiled as he walked to his room. "Yes, that will be very good indeed." He said and went to lie down on his bed, he wasn't going to bother changing clothes, he wasn't going to go in this suit anyway.

_Are you ready? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes...Do it." Brooklyn said and Zeus did as Brooklyn asked, and as soon as Zeus did it, Brooklyn fell asleep. _Good my boy, it's time you forget about that girl, Morgan..._ Zeus said and then went to rest himself; he'd wake up when Brooklyn woke.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Please review, asking nicely, pretty please.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	8. Chapter 8

Hey thanks for reviewing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As the days passed, Brooklyn was still sleeping, and so was Zeus, neither was disturbed by anything.

As for Morgan, she was recovering, and now she wanted to enter the tournament again, she haven't seen Brooklyn for 15 days, she didn't understand it, many times she walked past his house, but nothing, not a single stir that could be seen, she was actually beginning to worry about him, even if it wasn't logical to worry.

Tyson have naturally been eating himself stuffed, bey-battling with everyone he could find, and enjoying everything, his only wish was to go up against Brooklyn and face him again, turn him again.

Kai was naturally isolated somewhere on a mountain, meditating, and thinking about the tournament, his only wish for the tournament was to go against Tyson, and defeat him, but he knew with Brooklyn in it, it would be very hard to make that happen.

Another 3 days passed and it was time for Brooklyn to wake up, Zeus was already awake, and he planned to wake Brooklyn up, but later on, not now.

Morgan made a stupid mistake, she re-entered the tournament, she knew it was a bad thing to do, but she could resist, and due to Zeus being asleep, he didn't know, and neither did Brooklyn.

Morgan would face the winner of the tournament, which she hoped wouldn't be Brooklyn, she asked her uncle to make it that way, and he agreed, he said it would be a nice twist to the tournament, and she was a good enough blader to take that place.

Tyson was getting ready for the tournament, he wondered who would be in the tournament, not one of his friends came to visit him, but he was notified that he was a finalist in the tournament; he only wondered who the other bladers would be.

5 hours have passed and it was now 5 pm, Zeus thought this would be the perfect time to wake up Brooklyn; Zeus did an enchantment on Brooklyn, which slowly brought him out of his coma. "Where am I?" Was Brooklyn's first question, he was a bit confused at the moment. _You're in your home, time to wake up; it's a day before the tournament, like you requested. _Zeus said and Brooklyn couldn't believe he slept away so many days, but then something came to him, Morgan, what he did to her. 'How can I still be feeling guilty, Zeus promised me I wouldn't!' Brooklyn yelled in his mind, he was now wondering about what else Zeus has been lying or what other promises he won't be able to keep, for Brooklyn was feeling even more guilty that before, but he wasn't going to tell Zeus that. _How are you feeling, better I presume? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn nodded, even if he wasn't feeling any better. "Yes, I'm feeling better." Brooklyn said and got up.

_Excellent, now you have to prepare for the tournament, it's tomorrow morning at 7 am, and then again at 9 pm, are you ready? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, of course, why won't I be?" He asked and Zeus spoke. _Just wanted to make sure you aren't feeling anymore guilt... _Zeus said and Brooklyn shook his head as he walked to his bathroom. "No, no guilt." He lied and decided he'd shower, it's quicker that bathing, and he had a couple of things to sort out.

_Good, good, so now you won't be distracted when you battle... _Zeus said and Brooklyn nodded. "Of course not, nothing will distract me." He said as he turned on the water. _Good, do you have a game plan? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn scowled. "I don't know whether you've noticed, but I just woke up, and I'm about to shower, I kind of require privacy." Brooklyn said and Zeus laughed. _Yes of course, but you have nothing to hide. _Zeus said and Brooklyn scowled. "Let me skin you of all hair and see how you feel if I let you run down the street." Brooklyn said and Zeus laughed again. _Very well, I get your point, I'm off._ Zeus said and went, which was a relief for Brooklyn, now he could be in peace again.

Brooklyn undressed and got into the shower. _Nice... _He heard Zeus say and Brooklyn gasped. "Damnit, I told you to go, are you some type of perverted gay cat or something!" Brooklyn yelled and heard Zeus snicker. _I'm off, don't worry. _He said and Brooklyn growled. "Damn bit-beast." He said and then began washing himself; amazingly he didn't feel dirty, even if he was asleep for 18 days, Brooklyn washed his hair as well, he didn't quite understand it, he could never get his hair flat when he combed it, but when water hit it, it was flat, and it reached to his back.

Brooklyn finished showering and put a towel around his waist, and a towel around his shoulders, he walked out of the shower too his room.

"What to wear..." he said, as he walked towards his closet, he opened it and looked through it. "No...No...Hmmm yes." Brooklyn said as he took out a black long sleeve t-shirt and black long jeans.

Brooklyn dried himself and got dressed; he looked at his wet hair in the mirror. "That could take a while to dry." He said, he didn't like it when his hair was so flat; it made him look weird, in other words, normal, Brooklyn took a towel and rubbed his hair with it, now it was standing like he just woke up, he sighed and combed it back down, he wouldn't look that ridiculous.

"Oh well, I can't wait until it's dry." Brooklyn said and walked out of his room, he didn't have electricity in his house, so he didn't have a hair dryer, as for food, he sometimes made a fire or got take-aways.

"Maybe I should pay my electricity bill now." Brooklyn said, he didn't pay it, so they put his lights off, he didn't mind, but now it was starting to creep him out, Brooklyn took two daggers from his table, and slid it up each sleeve, he wasn't going to go unarmed.

Brooklyn walked to the front door and opened it; it was starting to get dark. "Great time to wake me up Zeus, it's not even dark yet." He said and Zeus chuckled. _It will be dark soon, it's winter after all. _Brooklyn nodded. "I know." He said and walked out of his house, locking the door.

_Where are you going? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn sighed in irritation. "Are you always this nosy?" Brooklyn asked and Zeus laughed. _Yes, when it comes to you, I have to know what's going on in your head. _Zeus said and Brooklyn smiled. "Well, in my head, there is a brain." He said and Zeus growled. _You should really put your humor behind you. _Zeus said and Brooklyn laughed. "Why? I don't see any reason to." Brooklyn said and Zeus growled. _Oh never mind, just forget I said anything. _Zeus said and Brooklyn smiled. "That's easy; actually I do it all the time." He said and Zeus growled and then went away again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

PLEASE REVIEW!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reviewing!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn was walking down the street, he wasn't bothered by Zeus again, he was glad for that, but he didn't know where he was actually heading. "Maybe I should get something to drink." Brooklyn said to himself, he wasn't a drinker, but when he had guilt or was very depressed, then he would drink himself close to death.

_HALT! _Zeus yelled as Brooklyn was going down the street the pub 'drink up' was, the one he first met Morgan. "What now Zeus?" Brooklyn asked as he walked towards the pub. _You're not going to go and drink, are you? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn smiled. "That was my plan." He said and Zeus growled. _You need a clear head to win the tournament! I can only do the attacks, but you have to command me to do them, you know that! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn growled and took his blade out of his pocket. "You know, you are VERY annoying." Brooklyn said as he walked away from the pub. _Are you going to listen to me now? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn shook his head.

"No, I'm just sick of you ordering me around, you don't control my life, I will do as you asked about the tournament, but nothing else." Brooklyn said and Zeus scowled. _Then why are you walking away from the pub? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn smiled. "Don't you wish you could read my mind now?" Brooklyn asked and Zeus growled. _What are you going to do? _Zeus asked, he wasn't even realizing that Brooklyn was walking towards the bridge. "What do you think?" Brooklyn asked Zeus and now Zeus realized that Brooklyn was on the bridge, leaning over it, holding his hand over the side, the hand with Zeus in it. _DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn let his fingers go a bit, making Zeus slip. "Now you won't be able to bother me, I'll come and get you later on." Brooklyn said and Zeus growled. _Brooklyn, don't you dare throw me into the ocean, I did nothing to you, I'll wash away! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn smiled and dropped the blade into the ocean. "See you later alligator, oops, let's hope one doesn't eat you!" Brooklyn yelled as Zeus hit the water, sinking.

Brooklyn walked towards the pub and entered it, his hair was dryer now, the wind was horrible so it blew his hair dryer quickly, but it also made the sea rough, which would mean that Zeus would drift away as well if he wasn't reclaimed soon, it was also dark now, so it would be hard to see in the ocean.

He didn't look at who was in the pub; he just wanted something to drink, one of the bartenders walked over to Brooklyn. "What will it be hun?" she asked, it was a female, Brooklyn didn't like being called hun, but he ignored it. "Just bring me vodka." He said as he waited until she brought it.

_HOW DARE YOU! _Brooklyn suddenly heard in his head, Brooklyn gasped in shock. 'Zeus!' Brooklyn yelled in his head. _Do you have any idea how cold this water is? And I'm rusting! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn couldn't believe it. 'I thought if I tossed you into the ocean you would leave me alone, I didn't know you could still talk to me.' Brooklyn said, he was just staring ahead of himself in the pub, like he was in a trance. _Big surprise baby, now get me out! Oh my god what is that? _Zeus asked, but it didn't seem he asked Brooklyn. 'What's what?' Brooklyn asked in his mind. _HOLY SHIT, it's a fucking shark, get me out of here, I don't have power under water you idiot! I refuse to be shark bate! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn nodded. 'Okay.' He said and turned to the bar lady, she gave him his vodka and he gulped it down quickly, he looked around the bar and noticed Morgan sitting there, she hasn't even noticed him. "Are you going to pay now?" The female asked and Brooklyn shook his head. "I don't have time for that!" He yelled and ran out of the pub; he had to get to Zeus.

"HEY STOP THAT GUY!" the bartender yelled and Morgan snapped her head up. "What happened Lucy?" Morgan asked and Lucy, the bartender walked to Morgan. "This guy just ran out without paying, will you go stop him, please?" Lucy begged and Morgan nodded. "Very well, which way did he run?" She asked and Lucy spoke quickly. "Towards the bridge, quickly!" Morgan nodded and ran out of the pub, toward the bridge, Lucy knew her well and Morgan was a tough girl, so Lucy counted on her most of the times something went wrong in the pub, like this.

Morgan ran towards the bridge, she saw someone running towards the bridge as well, but she couldn't see who, it was too dark.

Morgan just ran on, until she saw him stop and climb up too the ledge of the bridge. "Suicide, no!" she yelled as she ran faster.

"Zeus where are you, what do you see?" Brooklyn asked, he was now worried. _Shark, sharks everywhere, they circling me, is that bad? _Zeus yelled and now Brooklyn was worried. "Don't worry I'm coming, have you moved from the spot I threw you into?" Brooklyn asked.

Morgan ran up to him and now she saw it was Brooklyn. "Brooklyn what are you doing?" She yelled, she didn't think he'd commit suicide, he turned to her quickly. "Stay away from me Morgan; I need to get Zeus from the ocean!" He yelled and then heard Zeus speak again. _No, I'm still bellow the bridge! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn nodded. "Go home Morgan!" Brooklyn yelled as he jumped down the bridge, but Morgan grabbed his arm, only to be dragged down with him, now both of them were falling into the shark invested water...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Who do you think is going to get eaten first, Zeus, Brooklyn or Morgan?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	10. Chapter 10

Next chapter is up!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn was falling down into the water, he didn't even think about the sharks down in the water, the fact that he would be a bigger and better meal for them.

Brooklyn heard Morgan scream and saw her falling as well. "SHIT!" He yelled, he didn't plan to bring her with, but she tried to stop him, he should've pushed her away or something. "Oh no, I'm really going to die now!" She yelled and Brooklyn scowled, but then she spoke again. "Under the bridge are the most sharks!" She yelled and now Brooklyn understood why Zeus was so freaked out, those sharks were probably extremely hungry, and would eat anything that hit the water.

As Brooklyn got closer to the water he saw more than 10 sharks circling one spot, but he didn't care about his life, he cared about Zeus, Zeus was all he cared for, the only thing that understood him. "I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HIM!" Brooklyn yelled as he hit the water, Morgan didn't understand why he cared so much for Zeus, it was just his bit-beast, she would never do something like this for her Medused harpy.

Morgan hit the water seconds after Brooklyn, and she knew she was going to die, there was only rock around them now, the bridge was up high, and the shore was far from them.

Brooklyn saw all the sharks, they were hungry, and you could see their lust for blood in their eyes.

Brooklyn got out both his daggers, he didn't know whether he would survive this, but he would try to at least get Zeus and Morgan out of the water.

Luckily Brooklyn could see brilliantly under the water, it was almost as dark as his house.

As for Morgan, she couldn't see anything, she just saw the fins, she stayed above the water, but she saw no trace of Brooklyn, he was under the water, she looked around more, but still saw no sign of Brooklyn. "Oh no..." She felt like crying, the sharks probably already got him, and their next target would be her, she wanted to swim away, but she knew that would pull the sharks attention, and she felt frozen, she couldn't move even if she wanted to.

Brooklyn saw one shark come for him and moved out of the way. 'Man they're fast.' Brooklyn thought as he cut the shark, luckily it was small sharks, not big ones; they obviously didn't get much to eat.

Brooklyn saw the shark bleed, and cut him again, this time cutting him open, killing him, while his organs were started to escape his body.

Morgan saw a change in the water, the water was turning red. "Oh shit!" She yelled, now she really thought Brooklyn was dead.

Brooklyn saw as all the sharks went after the dead shark and was relieved. 'Have to kill one more at least to keep them busy long enough.' Brooklyn thought and then stabbed a shark that went passed him twice, once in the ribs, and in the head, giving the final blow.

Brooklyn swam downer into the ocean. 'Where are you Zeus?' Brooklyn asked and then saw a spark of light under a rock. _Did you see that? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn nodded and swam down to the rock quickly, he saw his blade and smiled. "Got you." He said and took him from under the rock.

Brooklyn began swimming up; he was just about out of air. _Don't ever do that to me again! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn nodded. 'I'm so sorry; I will never ever throw you into the ocean again!' Brooklyn apologized as he saw the light of the moon from above the water.

Morgan saw more blood and then 2 sharks surfaced both dead. "What the hell?" She asked, and then she saw them being pulled down again, by other sharks.

Brooklyn got too the surface and took a gasp of air, and then saw Morgan. "Why didn't you try to get away?" He yelled and Morgan was surprised that he was alive, but she couldn't get any words out, she was freezing, and she was frozen with fear.

Brooklyn swam to her and took her around her shoulder; he began to swim with her to the closest section of solid ground.

"Zeus can you get us out of here?" Brooklyn yelled as he saw the sharks come after them again. _I can get you out of here, but only you, not her as well. _Zeus said and Brooklyn scowled. "I'm not leaving her behind, never mind then, I will find my own way out!" Brooklyn yelled and Zeus growled. _Forget it; I'm not letting you die because of that wrench! _Zeus yelled and the next thing Brooklyn saw was a shining light, so bright that he had to close his eyes.

"What are you doing Zeus!" Brooklyn yelled as he kept his eyes closed. _Open your eyes. _Zeus said and Brooklyn did, he found himself on the bridge, but Morgan wasn't with him.

"Where's Morgan?" Brooklyn yelled as he looked around. _Where you saw her last, in the water. _Zeus said and Brooklyn gasped as he took out his blade from his pocket and looked over the bridge, he saw her there, the sharks circling her now. "NO!" He yelled and without thinking jumped over the bridge, leaving Zeus behind, he wasn't going to allow Zeus to teleport him away again._ What are you doing! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn growled. "Saving her!" He yelled as he hit the water. _Why, why are you saving her? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn growled. "None of your business!" He yelled as he swam to her, her saw the fear in her eyes now, as the sharks were all around her.

Brooklyn didn't know either why he wanted to save her, but he did, he somehow cared for her.

Brooklyn got his two daggers ready again; he would not let her die...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

PLEASE REVIEW

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn dived down into the water, he was glad that sharks firstly circled their food before killing it, otherwise Morgan would've been dead a long time ago.

Brooklyn looked around for a shark to kill, so that they would go after their dead friends again. Brooklyn didn't know which one to choose, but he had to hurry if he wanted to save her...

Brooklyn swam towards the sharks and then sliced down on two of them, he sliced through the sharks, he wasn't that surprised, his daggers were extremely sharp and could easily cut of a persons arm in one swipe, and sharks had soft bones, especially if they were so small.

Four pieces of shark drifted up too the surface, and as Brooklyn expected, the other sharks went after it.

Brooklyn quickly swam towards Morgan and grabbed her around her waist, he heard her scream from above water, she obviously thought it was a shark trying to eat her or something.

Brooklyn broke the surface and looked at Morgan; she was white in her face. "Relax, it's only me." He said and she managed to croak something out. "Yes, our friendly neighborhood killer..." Brooklyn smiled and then began swimming with her again; he hoped the 2 dead shark bodies would keep them busy for a while.

_Brooklyn I don't like this at all! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn growled, but didn't say anything.

Brooklyn swam as fast as he could with her in his arms, Brooklyn knew that any solid ground were quite a swim away.

Brooklyn was getting tired from swimming the whole time, and he knew Morgan was to. Brooklyn looked up and saw a boat ahead of them, a small raft boat, but it was empty. "Good." Brooklyn said and began swimming faster, he still heard all the splashing of the sharks in the distance, they were obviously fighting over the meat.

Brooklyn got to the boat and climbed on, he then saw a dead person in the boat, headless. "Talk about sticking your head in the wrong place." Brooklyn said, he figured this guy must've stuck his head over the boat and then it got bitten off. "Wait a second, none of those tiny sharks could take such a bite out of a guy...Oh shit, big mommas around." Brooklyn said as he quickly shoved the dead guy over the boat and pulled Morgan up.

She was shivering and shaking like Hell. "Are you alright?" He asked and she just shook her head. "Okay, you're safe now." He said as he took the two rowing sticks and began rowing away from there, he was tired now as well, but he wanted to get too the shore.

Brooklyn saw Morgan was getting tired now and her eyes were closed already.

"You can sleep; I'll wait you up when we're on solid ground." Brooklyn said and she nodded then lay down in the boat, it was small boat, but she had enough space to lie down.

Brooklyn rowed for about 5 minutes, but he still saw no shore. "Common, it's got to be somewhere around here." He said, Morgan was already fast asleep and Brooklyn felt like sleeping as well, plus he was hungry now, and the stench of the dead guy was still on the boat.

_Brooklyn was this girl really worth this? _Zeus asked, finally speaking again. "I don't know, as for you, you just make sure you don't get stolen." Brooklyn said. _I won't, I'm already at your house, you just need to unlock the door for me... _Zeus said, he was in the blade, so he spun home.

"Oh okay, good." Brooklyn said and then asked a question. "You don't know where the shore is, do you?" Brooklyn asked and Zeus laughed. _Thought you'd never ask, you're near it, just about a minute more, you'll see it; it's at the docks, where they usually fish. _Zeus said and Brooklyn smiled. "Thank you, see you later on." Brooklyn said as he rowed faster, he was eager to get home now and eat something.

Brooklyn had forgotten about the docks, it was just behind his house, which was a relief for him.

Brooklyn saw the docks ahead; it was empty, which was another relief for him, now he wouldn't need to explain why he's in a stolen boat, with blood in it, and a girl that is too frightened to speak, and has daggers with him.

Brooklyn stopped at the docks and picked Morgan up before he got out of the boat. "Finally." Brooklyn said as he walked up the stairs to the street, with a sleeping Morgan still in his arms.

_Are you almost home, it's getting kind of chilly out here, are you? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn smiled. "Yes, I am, but I'm bringing Morgan with, and I believe I'm colder than you." Brooklyn said, he was actually freezing now, the winter wind was horrible and ice-cold, he didn't even want to know how cold Morgan was getting.

_What? Why are you bringer her with! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn growled. "Because she's out cold, I want to get into dry clothes and I'm hungry!" Brooklyn yelled and Zeus growled. _Whatever, it's your life. _Zeus said and Brooklyn nodded as he walked to his house, which was now less than 5 meters away.

Brooklyn walked up his houses steps and saw Zeus in front of the door, still spinning. _You look terrible. _Zeus said, Brooklyn didn't understand what he meant. "What do you mean; I look the same as always, just a bit wetter." Brooklyn said as he now held Morgan in one hand, as he took his keys from the pot plant, luckily he put it there before he left, otherwise he would have surely lost it in the water.

_Look at your leg. _Zeus said and Brooklyn looked down and gasped, his pants were ripped and blood was streaming from his leg. "I was bitten, why didn't I feel it?" Brooklyn asked himself as he unlocked the door, while he was still looking at his leg.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He he, Brooklyn was bitten...HEY SOMEONE HAD TO GET HURT! So don't give me that stare of hate!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	12. Chapter 12

Yeah, the next chapter is up!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn walked into his house, and closed the door; he managed to look away from his leg now. _I don't know how you got bitten, but you're so supposed to feel it. _Zeus said, he didn't have an answer for it either. "How weird, well I must say, I'm glad I'm not feeling it." Brooklyn said as he locked the door and held Morgan in both arms now.

_You have to get that fixed up, but what are you going to do with Morgan? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders. "Get her into something dry I guess." He said and Zeus growled. _How about this 'Kill her I guess.'_ Zeus said and Brooklyn laughed. "I didn't save her so that I could kill her." Brooklyn said as he walked towards his room.

_Oh you're no fun. _Zeus said and Brooklyn nodded. "Right, of course, now stop moaning." Brooklyn said, Zeus was following him through the house, since Brooklyn didn't pick him up, Zeus had to follow Brooklyn.

Brooklyn entered his room and walked to his bed; he took a blanket and put it around Morgan, then put her down on his bed. "Now to get some light into this house." Brooklyn said, he had a lot of candles that he would use if he had to read something that was fine print.

Brooklyn took about 20 candles and put it around his room; he lighted all of them, which lid the room up good.

He walked to his closet and took out nightclothes and a boxer, it was a long black pants and a no-sleeve t-shirt, which was black as well, and the same for the boxer, he was going to sleep in a while, so he might dress for it.

Brooklyn went into the bathroom and closed it; he dried himself off with a towel, he had forgotten about his wound, Brooklyn then got dressed in his nightclothes. He yawned. "Can't believe I'm tired after all that sleep..." Brooklyn said as he covered his mouth as he yawned again.

Brooklyn opened the bathroom door and walked out. "Man I'm hungry." Brooklyn said as he walked towards his phone and dialed in the Chinese restaurants number, he usually ordered from them, Brooklyn heard someone answer. "Good evening how may I help you?" The person asked and Brooklyn recognized the voice. "Hector, this is Brooklyn." Brooklyn said and Hector laughed. "Hi, how is it going, we haven't heard from you in almost 20 days!" Hector yelled and Brooklyn nodded. "I was out of town, can I have 2 of what I usually order?" Brooklyn asked.

"Sure, got some guests over?" Hector asked and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, you could say that, anyway bye." Brooklyn said and hung up, he had come to know the people that worked there quite well.

_Oh you're pitiful, you're even buying her food! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn walked towards Zeus. "Oh give it a rest, will you?" Brooklyn asked Zeus and Zeus growled. _Fine, have it your way. _Zeus said and then went away and the blade stopped spinning.

Brooklyn looked at Morgan. "I've got to get her into something dry." Brooklyn said and then walked to his closet again.

Brooklyn took out another long sleeve t-shirt of him and a jean that didn't fit him anymore, but would fit her. He put the clothes down on his bed table, and then he walked into the bathroom again and took a towel, he would have to dry her first, or all his trouble would be in vain.

Brooklyn walked towards and sat on the bed. "Oh man, I can't believe I'm going to do this..." Brooklyn said as he took the blanket away from her.

He closed his eyes as he took of the jean she was wearing now.

When Brooklyn was done taking that off he opened his yes and walked too the other side of the bed, he lifted her body up and went to sit behind her as he took her top off. "Don't think about this, don't think about this, don't think about this..." Brooklyn kept muttering to himself

Brooklyn took of the top and threw it where her jean was, he then took the towel and dried her back, he let her go after that and stood up, drying the rest of her body with the towel.

"Finally done..." Brooklyn said to himself and walked to retrieve the clothes from his bed table, but then he heard her moan and looked at her, she opened her eyes and looked up, looking around her at all the candles, but she didn't see Brooklyn.

"Oh I knew this day would come..." She said as he looked down at her body, she was only in her underwear. "I'm going to be used as a sacrifice..." She said and then fell over again, unconscious.

Brooklyn wanted to laugh, but it would be rude, so he held it in, Brooklyn went to her again, and started dressing her, first the jeans and then the t-shirt.

"There now you won't get sick as easily. "Brooklyn said as he looked at her, she was pale in her face now, he didn't know whether it was still from almost being shark bate or from the thought of being used as a sacrifice.

Brooklyn was still staring at her when he heard someone knock on the door. "That must be the food." Brooklyn said as he gave her one last look before walking too the front door...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It's short, I know.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	13. 13power

Next chapter! O yeah storm, if you read this far, well if you want I can send a HOT picture of Brooklyn, if you want it...

O yeah , for those who doesn't know, Morgan is 19 and Brooklyn is 20 now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn opened the front door and saw the delivery boy there, he was new, Brooklyn didn't know him. "Here's your food mister, it will be R67.78, including delivery cost." The boy said and Brooklyn gave him a 100 dollars. "Keep the change." Brooklyn said and the boy was as happy as a chappy. "Thanks mister!" Brooklyn nodded as he took the food and closed the door. "I need music." Brooklyn said, he used to listen to music, but then he didn't pay his electricity bill and his power was put off.

Brooklyn walked to his room again and put the food on his bed table, he walked to his phone. "Banking over the phone is the best." Brooklyn said, he figured it was time he paid his bills, it could get pretty boring without electricity, he couldn't recharge his laptops battery or listen to music, so it was boring.

Brooklyn called his bank; his bank was open 24/7, which was also very good. "SMB, good evening, how can I help you?" a female voice said and Brooklyn spoke. "This is Brooklyn Kingston speaking, I would like to pay my Electricity bill." He said and the female spoke again. "Can I have your account number please?" She asked and Brooklyn spoke. "567 890 56." Brooklyn said and the woman was silent for a while. "Your bill is 1,456 dollars; will you pay it all at once?" She asked and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes." He said and she was silent for another minute or so. "Okay, it has been paid, your power will be on in 10 minutes, you will have to come in tomorrow to sign for this transaction, is that alright?" She asked and Brooklyn nodded. "That is fine, bye." Brooklyn said and hung up.

Brooklyn didn't know whether he would like having light in his house again, but he would be happy for the music, Brooklyn listened any type of rock music, but he was now in the mood for Linkin Park, he only listened to two of their songs.

"Time to eat." Brooklyn said as he took his food and went to sit on a chair on the other side of the room.

Brooklyn began eating, he loved Chinese food, it was the best for him, even if he did struggle to eat with the chop sticks.

Brooklyn was still eating when the power went on, Brooklyn immediately choked on his food and fell of the chair, the sudden burst of light was too much for his eyes to handle. "Holy crap." Brooklyn said after he swallowed the food he choked on, luckily that was the last bit of food or his entire floor would have been full of food.

Brooklyn managed to keep his eyes open, and his eyes was adjusting to the light, it was different that sun light, he could take UV light, it was just the lights in his house was very bright.

He walked to his laptop, which was on his desk. "Finally, this thing has just been gathering dust." Brooklyn said as he put it on.

Brooklyn waited for windows to load; his laptop was a bit slow, considering he used it quite long ago.

While Brooklyn was waiting he looked at Morgan, she was still sleeping peacefully, but it looked like she was getting cold, she was shivering a bit, Brooklyn looked at the laptop and quickly typed in his password at the log screen and then walked to Morgan.

Brooklyn took the wet blanket from the bed and threw it on her clothes that were on the ground, and then he walked to his cupboard and took another blanket out, throwing it over her.

_SOFTY! _Zeus suddenly yelled and Brooklyn growled. "Oh please..." Brooklyn said as he walked towards his laptop. _Don't 'oh please me', you're full of shit, do you know that? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn smiled as he went into his music folder. "How can I? You remind me everyday." Brooklyn said as he now went into his Linkin park folder. _And yet you still continue with your ways... _Zeus said and Brooklyn smiled. "Yeah, at least I have lights now, or more important, music." He said as he chose the two songs he liked most, 'From the inside' and 'nobody's listening', he played them and then music flooded his ears.

Brooklyn put off the lights, the candles were still giving light and then he sat down on the chair and leaned back, listening to the music, he had to admit he missed the music.

Brooklyn was now sitting closed eyes on the chair and listening to the music, he didn't notice that Morgan was waking up; he was falling asleep himself...

Morgan slowly opened her eyes and looked around her, she still saw the candles, but now she saw she was dressed, but not in her clothes...

Morgan sat up slowly; she couldn't remember anything of what happened.

She didn't dare say anything, but she looked around and immediately recognized the room. 'Brooklyn's room.' Her heart began to pound faster, now she was scared. 'He's trying to kill me again...' she thought and looked more around the room, she then for the first time heard the music.

She looked more around the room, and then she saw Brooklyn, he was sitting there on the chair, with black nightclothes on sleeping, or so it looked.

'Thank god he's sleeping...' She thought as she softly got off the bed, the music also helped, she would now be able to sneak out of the house, and not be found, since the music was hard enough that he wouldn't hear her footsteps.

Brooklyn was still listening to the music. _Morgan is awake! _It was Zeus but Brooklyn was so deep in thought that he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "That's not Chester." Brooklyn said and he knew what Zeus meant, and when Brooklyn looked at the bed, he didn't see Morgan...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

For those of you who don't know who Chester is, it's Chester Bengington, a singer in Linkin Park.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	14. 14 explanation

Thanks for the reviews!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn shot up and looked around, but he didn't see Morgan. "Oh no!" Brooklyn yelled as he ran out of his room. "Zeus lock all doors and windows!" Brooklyn yelled and he heard a locking sound. _Done. _Zeus said and Brooklyn nodded. "Thank you." He said, he was at least glad that Zeus was still listening to him after all the bad things he did to him, especially the sharks.

_Sure, but next time you're doing something for me, is that clear? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn nodded. "Sure, as long as it's something I'm willing to do." Brooklyn said as he looked further for Morgan.

_Fine, o yeah if you want to know where Morgan is, she's around the corner, holding your fern. _Zeus said and Brooklyn could only think what she wanted to do with his pot-plant, so he stopped.

"Morgan, I know you're around the corner." Brooklyn said and he heard her gasp. "Listen I'm not going to hurt you." He said and she didn't know whether she should believe him. "Okay, you're not answering me, but don't hit me with the plant when I come around the corner, okay?" He asked and he heard her reply. "Okay..." She said in softly, but Brooklyn could hear her, it seemed she didn't even remember that he saved her, that he jumped in after her, after Zeus teleported him to safety, and he figured it would be better for her not to know that.

Brooklyn walked around the corner and saw her standing there, holding the plant in her hands, obvious fear in her eyes. "What do you want, what am I doing here, how did I get here?" She asked and Brooklyn didn't know how to answer without her finding out he saved her.

Brooklyn looked down but didn't answer; Morgan moved more away from him. "Answer me." She said and Brooklyn decided he had choice but to tell her the truth, she would remember it all later on anyway. "Morgan, don't you remember that you tried to stop me from jumping over the bridge?" Brooklyn asked and Morgan closed her eyes and tried to remember and she did. "Yes, you tried to jump over the bridge, but I stopped you." She said and Brooklyn shook his head.

"No you didn't stop me, I did jump, but you got pulled with." He said and she suddenly snapped. "That's a lie! That water is shark invested, more than a hundred sharks live in that area, there is no chance that either of us would survive if we fell into that water!" She yelled and Brooklyn nodded. "I know, but if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have survived." Brooklyn said and she shook her head.

"You want me to believe that you saved me and yourself out of those waters?" She yelled and Brooklyn nodded. "Maybe if I told you the whole story you'll remember..." Brooklyn said as he showed her back into his room. "I'm not going into your room, just tell me!" She yelled and Brooklyn nodded. "No, I think you need to relax, and incase you haven't noticed, the power is on, so I'll put the lights on in the room if you want?" Brooklyn asked and Morgan started to walk towards his room. "Can you just put the plant back?" He asked and she shook her head. "No, it's the only weapon I have." She said and Brooklyn growled and quickly ran into his room, retrieving the two daggers from the bathroom, he ran back to her.

Brooklyn showed both daggers to her. "Take them for now, as weapons, just put my poor plant down." Brooklyn said and Morgan took the daggers quickly and then put the plant down, she held onto the daggers with her life, which she thought Brooklyn wanted to take.

Brooklyn walked into his room, followed by Morgan. "Sit down on the bed." He said and she did.

Brooklyn put the music on the laptop softer and went to sit on the chair he was sitting on previously and looked at her. "Okay, I was in the bar, when my bit-beast spoke to me." He said and Morgan gasped. "Bit-beasts can't speak to people!"

_Yes we can! _Zeus yelled, but this time to the entire room, so that she could hear him as well. "Zeus, I thought I told you to go!" Brooklyn yelled and Zeus laughed. _You didn't and I anyway don't listen to you, the same as you don't listen to me! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn growled. "Just leave for now, okay?" Brooklyn asked and Zeus laughed. _Very well. _Zeus said and went away.

"Morgan you heard that, that was Zeus, my bit-beast." Brooklyn said and Morgan shook her head. "I don't understand!" She yelled, she was confused, she didn't know what was going on.

Brooklyn pointed to the food on the table. "You won't ever, and I ordered that for you, figured you might be hungry when you wake up." He said and she looked at the food and took it with shaking hands.

"Thank you, but that still doesn't explain how I got here." She said as she opened the food and began eating with the chop-sticks, and Brooklyn was surprised at how well she was eating with them, but she was obviously hungry. "Okay, as I was saying, Zeus spoke to me, well I threw him into the water after he irritated me, but he told me that he was rusting and that he saw sharks, so I freaked, because believe it or not, I care for that stubborn cat..." Brooklyn said and Morgan was listening to what he was saying, even if she was still confused and didn't know to believe all of this, she just thought it was a dream gone wrong.

"Okay, that's when I stormed out the pub, towards the bridge, and apparently you followed me, I don't know why." Brooklyn said and Morgan spoke as she swallowed some food. "The bartender told me you left without paying, so I went after you, but I didn't know it was you." She said, she was starting to remember now.

"Okay anyway I climbed on the ledge and then you told me to get down, but I wanted to get Zeus from the water, I didn't know the water was shark invested, so I jumped, but you grabbed me and got pulled with..." He said and Morgan nodded. "I remember that..." She said, she was remembering more and more as he spoke...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Next chapter up soon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	15. 15 explanation conclusion

See I'm updating quickly!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn spoke further. "Well as we fell, well you then said it was shark invested water, and then I saw all the sharks in the water, circling Zeus, I didn't care about my own life, I just wanted to get Zeus out of the water." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded. "Yes, I remember, I didn't know why you cared so much for you bit-beast, so it's true, we did fall into the water, but how did we survive!" She yelled, now she was even more confused.

"Well after we hit the water I killed 2 sharks with the daggers you're holding now, the other sharks went after the blood that the dead sharks released, so I had enough time to grab Zeus, and then I saw you, I yelled at you, because I thought you would've tried to get away by now, but you were frozen in fear." Brooklyn said and Morgan was getting chills as she remembered that.

"I remember seeing blood; I thought it was your blood, I thought you were dead." She said and Brooklyn shook his head. "No, I wasn't, anyway I grabbed you and started to swim away, I then asked Zeus whether he could teleport us away, he said no, he could only get me to safety, I refused, since I wanted to save you as well." Brooklyn said and Morgan was finished eating and put the empty box back on the table. "Yes, but you did leave me, you left me there to die, I remember you just disappeared, after a bright light came around you, that was when I was scared the most, on that moment I saw all the sharks, every last one, everywhere!" She yelled as she began crying, the fear was coming back, the tears she couldn't shed then was being cried now.

"Yes, I did refuse, but Zeus didn't listen to me, he teleported me back to the bridge, I freaked when I saw you were still down there in the water, and the sharks circling you, so I left Zeus on the bridge and jumped back in to get you." Brooklyn said and Morgan was still crying.

(Check here dudes, if a shark tried to gobble me up, I'll kick it or punch it, but I would most likely pull back a bloody stump, then I would say my prayer and scream 'Mommy' :)

"I killed 2 other sharks, and again the other living sharks went after the dead ones, so I pulled you in under the water as I swam away." Brooklyn said and she looked up. "I remember that, I thought it was a shark!" She yelled and Brooklyn continued. "Yes, you screamed, I heard that, anyway I swam away as quickly as I could, while Zeus was swearing at me for trying to save you." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded, she had stopped crying, and now she remembered everything.

"You can stop there, I remember everything, you found a boat and we got on it, you told me I was safe and I could sleep..." she said and Brooklyn nodded.

"Yes, so you believe me now?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, I believe you, but why didn't either of us get hurt?" She asked and Brooklyn remembered his bite mark. "Actually I got...You know, you're right, it's weird, neither of us got bitten." He said, he didn't think it was wise to tell her about the bite mark he obtained.

She gave him a glare. "What happened to you? I know I'm not hurt, I would have felt it by now, what happened to you?" She asked and Brooklyn sweat dropped, she was smarter than he thought.

"Nothing... really!" he yelled and she growled. "Don't take me for a fool; I will undress you until I am sure you're not lying to me." She said and then suddenly realized something. "Hey, who undressed me!" She yelled and Brooklyn looked down, blushing.

"Um, I did, but don't worry I held my eyes closed." He said and she gasped. "Ugh, never mind, now tell me, did you get hurt or not?" She asked and Brooklyn sighed in defeat.

"Very well, I did get bitten, but I only realized when Zeus told me, it didn't hurt." Brooklyn said and Morgan gasped. "Where is it, can I see it?" She asked and Brooklyn pulled up his pants until the bite mark, it was just bellow his knee, it was still bleeding and it looked deep, but none of the flesh was ripped off. "Oh my god." She said as she stared wide eye at it.

"It's not sore at all, no need to look at it like that." Brooklyn said as he covered it up again. "I'm sorry for staring, but I want to know something now." She said and Brooklyn nodded. "What?" He asked and she spoke.

"You tried to kill me a while back, now you saved me, what is up with that?" She asked and then Zeus's voice came again. _Aah thank God, that question was burning me for so long, common Brooklyn answer the girl's question. _Zeus said and Brooklyn growled. "I thought you went?" He asked and Zeus laughed. _I told you I don't listen to you. _Zeus said and Brooklyn scowled. "Should've known." He said and then Morgan spoke. "Answer my question please." She said and Brooklyn knew he had no choice now either, both Morgan and Zeus wanted an answer now...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

PLEASE REVIEW!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	16. 16 truth

Hey, I'm writing on quickly, because I plan to finish this story quickly

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn looked at Morgan and knew Zeus was listening. "Okay, very well I will answer." Brooklyn said and Morgan smiled. "Good, because I want to know now!" She yelled, she didn't understand this at all.

"Okay, it was Zeus who told me to kill you, and I was fine with it." Brooklyn said and then Zeus spoke again. _You WERE fine with it. _Zeus said and now Morgan was even more confused. "Please, just answer my question." She said and Brooklyn nodded.

"Okay, when I was going to kill, on the spur of the moment, I wanted to, I didn't care, I just wanted to do what Zeus told me, I was going to, if you didn't suggest dropping out of the tournament, otherwise you would've been dead now" Brooklyn said and Morgan gasped, she would have to make sure Brooklyn didn't find out that she re-entered the tournament.

"And then?" She asked and Brooklyn answered. "Well after it, I began to feel guilty, real guilty, so I figured if I saved your life once, then it would make up for me trying to take it once." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded. "Thank you, it did." She said and Zeus sighed. _No man, where's the blood, the gore? The horror? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn laughed. "In your head." He said and Morgan was getting more used to his whole thing that bit-beasts could speak.

_My head is part of your head and you know that, why are you keeping her around anyway? _Zeus asked and Morgan gasped. "I can hear you, you know!" She yelled and Zeus laughed. _Hah, that's the whole point! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn growled.

"Zeus, do you mind LEAVING." Brooklyn pointed out and Zeus hissed at Brooklyn. _No, I will not leave; I am obliged to hear these conversations! _Brooklyn frowned and Morgan could see Brooklyn was getting irritated by Zeus again. "I have a suggestion." She said and Brooklyn looked at her. "Anything, I just want him to shut-up." Brooklyn said and Morgan smiled.

"Put him in water." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "Yes, that's a brilliant idea, there won't be any sharks, but it will be cold, would you like that Zeus?" Brooklyn asked and Zeus growled. _Don't listen to the female! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn smiled again. "I think it's an excellent idea, rusting can be good for the system." Brooklyn said and Zeus gasped. _Fine, I will keep quiet. _Zeus said.

"Good, now go do something else, just don't bother me." Brooklyn said and this time Zeus went away for real.

"Is he always like that?" Morgan asked and Brooklyn shook his head. "Just recently, usually he hardly spoke to me." Brooklyn said and Morgan smiled. "You probably miss those days." She said and Brooklyn nodded. "You have no idea how much..." He said.

Brooklyn was finding it rather weird speaking to Morgan like this, after all that happened, but it wasn't uncomfortable, he actually liked her company.

Brooklyn yawned again. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired." Brooklyn said and now Morgan also realized how tired she was. "Yes, me to, I've got another question...When did you decide to get electricity?" She asked and Brooklyn stood up as he put on the light. "I got bored, darkness is wicked and all, but electricity is great if you're bored." Brooklyn said as he started blowing out the candles.

"Oh I see, like the music and stuff?" She asked and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, but something else that is also important...Water, I always showered in cold water." He said and gasped. "Cold water...for how long was your power off?" She asked and Brooklyn thought for a while.

"About a year or so..." He said and she was surprised, she would never be able to survive like that.

Brooklyn was finished blowing out the candles and now he just wanted to sleep. "I'm really tired; do you want to sleep here as well?" He asked and she shook her head. "No, it's fine, I prefer my house." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "I don't want to insist, but your clothes are wet and it's not safe out there this time, it's already 8 pm." Brooklyn said and Morgan knew he had a point.

"Oh you're right, but where will I sleep?" She asked and Brooklyn thought for a second. "On the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." He said and Morgan shook her head. "No, this is your room, I can't just take it over." She said and Brooklyn shook his head. "I don't mind sleeping on the couch, it wouldn't be the first time, besides I'm so tired I would fall asleep on a cactus plant." Brooklyn said and Morgan laughed. "Yeah I would believe that, and you probably won't even feel it, if you didn't feel that bite..." She said and Brooklyn smiled.

"So it's official, you take my bed and I take the couch." He said and she nodded. "Very well, but if you feel uncomfortable or anything on the couch, just wake me up and I'll go sleep there." She said and Brooklyn shook his head. "That will not happen, o yeah if you get cold, there is blankets in that cupboard." Brooklyn said as he walked towards the cupboard and took out two blankets for himself and a pillow.

"Okay, thank you." She said and Brooklyn nodded. "Sure, anytime..." Brooklyn said as he walked towards the laptop and turned it off.

"If you want to put the light off, the switch is next to the bed, as for my daggers, don't loose them, I'm leaving them with you." Brooklyn said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, even if it still had the punch mark in it

"Thank you again." She said and Brooklyn nodded at the door. "Sure, good night." He said and then walked towards the living room. _I can't believe you're giving her your room! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn growled. "Not 'giving.' I'm 'lending.' It to her." Brooklyn said as he entered the living room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Another chapter completed...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	17. 17 erased memories

Next chapter is up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn went to lie down on the couch as Zeus was still bugging him. _How can you go so soft, what about your evil heart, but about being heartless? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn growled. "I am heartless, and you're soon going to hairless if you don't shut-up." Brooklyn warned and Zeus growled and went away again.

Brooklyn put the pillow down and lay down on the couch, covering himself in the blanket.

Brooklyn was thinking, the only way he could get himself asleep most of the times was by thinking, but now he was thinking about Morgan...

Zeus was waiting patiently for Brooklyn to fall asleep and when Brooklyn finally fell asleep he went to Brooklyn's room. _I will make sure he's heartless again..._ Zeus said, Zeus wasn't really allowed to mess with Brooklyn's personal life, but he was left no choice.

Since Zeus had telepathic and telekinesis abilities, he could do almost anything.

Zeus put on Brooklyn's laptop; Zeus waited until it entered the log screen and then let out a long sigh. _A password... Damnit...what can it be?_ Zeus asked himself and then thought of a few. _Darkness...no...Tyson...no...Winner...no...King of darkness...doesn't fit in...Aah I got it!_ Zeus yelled and he typed in 'Zeus.' _I know you too well. _Zeus said smiling, his password was Zeus.

The laptop went into windows and Zeus opened word pad _Now for a message. _He said and began typing it; he could press the buttons with his Telekinesis ability.

_Morgan, I will be sleeping late, so don't wake me up or bother me, you will have to leave as soon as you wake up, because when I wake up I will need to prepare for the tournament and for that I don't want any distraction. _

_Tidy up the room and make it look like you were never there, o yeah; put my daggers next to me._

_Thank you, and delete this message after you read it._

_Your sincerely_

_Brooklyn_

Zeus left the message on the laptop. _That will do good enough. _Zeus said as he now went to Brooklyn again. _Now to wipe your mind. _Zeus said, this would tire Zeus greatly, but he had to do it.

_Yes, I will erase the memories of her... He will still know what's going on, she will just not be in his mind... _Zeus said and she started to erase her from Brooklyn's mind.

After ten minutes Zeus was close to fed-up. _How many memories do you have of her? _Zeus yelled, it wouldn't even take this long to erase the entire memory of Einstein.

Zeus was finally done after 15 minutes and he sighed in relief. _Thank goodness, now I want to rest. _Zeus said as he went to sleep himself...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This is short, but the chapter had to end here.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	18. 18 next morning

Another chapter is up, please review!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

NEXT MORNING

Morgan woke up, she was feeling a lot better, Morgan slowly sat up and looking around the room, it was light, she never put of the light, she didn't want to admit it, but she didn't feel safe sleeping with the light off.

Morgan looked at the laptop. "I thought Brooklyn put it off..." She said as she got up, wiping her eyes, she was still tired, but if she slept longer she would never be ready to see the tournament matches in time.

She looked at the laptop again and then saw a document open on it. "What's that?" She asked as she walked closer and then saw a message, she began reading it.

_Morgan, I will be sleeping late, so don't wake me up or bother me, you will have to leave as soon as you wake up, because when I wake up I will need to prepare for the tournament and for that I don't want any distraction. _

_Tidy up the room and make it look like you were never there, o yeah; put my daggers next to me._

_Thank you, and delete this message after you read it._

_Your sincerely_

_Brooklyn_

Morgan deleted the message after she was done reading it but wasn't surprised, she also needed to prepare for the tournament, she had to prepare if she was going to face Brooklyn, since she now knew he could speak to his bit-beast, which could also have been the reason Brooklyn was so powerful in the Justice five.

Morgan began cleaning the room, throwing away the empty food boxes and making up the bed.

She was done about 30 minutes later, but she was still in Brooklyn's clothes, but she would have to go home in them, her clothes weren't dry, but no one would see her now, it was now 5 am in the morning, 2 hours before the tournament.

Morgan walked out of the room; she took the two daggers and walked into the living room, finding Brooklyn was still sleeping peacefully.

"Sleep well." She said as she put both daggers next to him and then walked out of the house, she wanted to get into other clothes, shower and get ready...

_Perfect she is gone... _Zeus said as he woke up Brooklyn. _Rise and shine, the tournament isn't going to wait for you, common get ready. _Zeus said and Brooklyn grabbed a pillow and pulled it over his head. "Go away." He said and Zeus smiled, it was sounding like the old Brooklyn already.

_Brooklyn don't make me wake you up my way! _Zeus yelled, if he was right he would now have more than enough control over Brooklyn, since he wasn't distracted now.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." Brooklyn said as he sat up, he hated mornings, especially waking up. "How late is it?" Brooklyn asked as he got up and walked towards his kitchen. _It's 5:01 am, the tournament starts soon, get ready._ Zeus said and Brooklyn nodded. "Okay." Brooklyn said as he got a glass and got some water.

Brooklyn's memory was completely wiped of Morgan, he remembered everything but her, but sometimes gaps would be filled in with time...

Brooklyn drank finished and walked to his room, seeing nothing out of place, and Zeus smiled, she did clean everything up. Brooklyn walked to his closet and got out his black clothes, including his cape, and walked towards the bathroom.

Brooklyn got into the shower; he was still sleepy but needed to get ready for the tournament. Brooklyn showered, he saw the bite mark on his leg, but all he remembered was that he tried to get Zeus out of the water and he got bitten.

Brooklyn finished showering and got dressed. "Now what?" Brooklyn asked and Zeus was pleased to see that Brooklyn was listening to him again.

_Now you will prepare yourself for the tournament, get ready, plan how you're going to defeat them, just remember I will be there for you, always. _Zeus said and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes I know, you're all I have." He said and Zeus snickered softly. _Yes, and don't you ever forget that... _Zeus said and then went away.

Brooklyn decided he would meditate a bit, it couldn't do him any harm, plus it would clear his mind for the tournament, Brooklyn went to sit on his bed and started meditating.

Morgan was already home, she had already showered and was now busy doing her hair, she hated to admit it, but she wanted to look good when Brooklyn saw her. "Man I can't believe he tried to kill me then saved me..." She said, but she didn't mind, she actually found Brooklyn to be rather nice, well at least to her.

Meanwhile Tyson was snoring like a pig, his plan was to get up, shower, eat and blade, that was his every day plan, and it would never change...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Next chapter is the tournament!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	19. 19 match one

Another chapter.

DalouA: Squeals in excitement. Yay finally!

Amaya: Groans I don't take that long to update!

DalouA: Right... looks at Amaya suspiciously.

Amaya: Gives death glare and the finger Watch it or no more chapters...

DalouA: ... hears a pin drop in the distance.

Amaya: Good. smile of victory

DalouA: smiled wide while slowly getting pipe from behind the computer...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was now 6:20 am and Brooklyn was already at the stadium, he was in the waiting room, he was on his own, it was obvious that each blader was to be kept secret until the match.

Brooklyn just waited; he wanted to get this tournament over with. _Patience my boy. _Zeus said and Brooklyn growled. "I don't have patience." Brooklyn said as he leaned against the wall and listened to the announcers speak.

Kai was one of the finalists as well, he was also in a separate room, he had patience, he was in no hurry to get this tournament over with, it only happened once in a year or two, so there was no reason to rush it.

Tyson was pacing around in his waiting room. "Oh common, who's the challengers..." He said to himself as he walked in circles. "I wanna know!" He cried out, but no one answered his pleas, so he just gave up and sat down, grumpily. "There isn't even food." He said and waited.

Morgan was already at the tournament, she was wearing a black jean and tank top, with her hair done in a Chinese like style, she was waiting for Brooklyn to come onto the stage, she didn't know who he'd be facing, but she couldn't wait to see it, she was excited for his part.

Meanwhile the announcers were making the crowd more eager by the second. "This will be the most amazing bey-battles you guys have ever seen, there are no teams, so there are no loyalties!" the ref yelled now, he was also an announcer, well sort of.

The crowd cheered as he said that, they were eager to see the battle that would soon begin .

Another 20 minutes passed and it was now time for the battle to begin, the ref grabbed his mike again. "Are you ready?" He yelled and the crowd cheered. "Yeah!" They yelled and the ref showed to the one side of the arena, where the first opponent would come out.

"And on this side, our first blader is Mystel, you all know him from the BEGA justice five match 3 years ago, well he's back!" the ref yelled and then pointed to the other side of the arena. "And for our other blader, Mystel's opponent..." From the other side of the arena Garlin showed up and the crowd went wild. "Garlin! Mystel's former teammate, this will be something different!" The ref yelled and then looked at both bladers.

"I hope you two are ready, as for today's stadium...it's the Micro stadium, it will move as you blade, testing all your skills!" The ref yelled and then backed away as both of them took their positions.

"3...2...1 Let it rip!" The ref yelled and both launched their blades, Garlin was known for his blade that did high power attacks but Mystel's blade was known for it being so mysterious.

Garlin was now chasing Mystel's blade but Mystel didn't care, he always had tricks up his sleeve.

Mystel smiled and then his blade suddenly spun around and attacked Garlin's head on, making his blade fly through the air. "Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Mystel asked and Garlin growled, as his blade hit the outside of the stadium, he was out of the tournament.

"Oh my, that was a quick one, but I thought everyone knew that you can't attack Mystel's blade from behind, guess Garlin didn't and it cost him the match and the tournament!" The ref yelled and Garlin walked over to Mystel. "That was a good match, I must admit, I didn't think I'd lose." He said and Mystel smiled. "I didn't know I was facing you, but I knew you would try to attack me head on, and yeah it was a good match." Mystel said and then they shook hands and Garlin walked into the audience and took a seat there, he would watch the rest of the tournament, while Mystel walked down the hallway, back to his waiting room.

"Okay, that was the first match!" The ref yelled and the crowd cheered again. "Are you ready for the second match?" He yelled again and once again the crowed cheered. "Yeah!" they yelled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

First match, is finished.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	20. 20 match two

DalouA: Now I'M controlling this story, you got that? looks at half dead

Amaya with big red spot on her head.

Amaya: slowly getting up. No you're not! grabs chair and hits DalouA over the head.

DalouA: getting convulsions on the ground. Game over... circuits

blowing.

Amaya: Grins Now where was I?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The ref pointed to the left hallway. "And our next blader is..." From the left side came Kai and the entire crowd cheered. "Oh my, it's Kai! Who will be his unlucky opponent for match two?" The ref asked and then from the right side came someone that half the crowd was in-love with. "It's Ming-Ming, she's a singer, but a brilliant blader as well, but can she take Kai on?" The ref yelled and Kai growled. "Ugh, not her!" He yelled and Ming-Ming blew kisses to crowd.

She took her spot on the arena. "Okay, for you the arena will be the Griffon wing stadium!" The ref yelled and then the stadium came into view, after the Micro stadium went away, it was a place that looked like a wing. "It's called the Griffon wing stadium because it's like a wing, and it moves like a wing, so watch out!" Kai smiled, he was used to moving battle-fields, this would be easy for him.

Both bladers readied their blades. "Let it rip!" The ref yelled and they did, Kai's blade was dranzer, it was one mean phoenix bird and it worked on his anger, as for Ming-Ming's blade, it was a pure white cat, and it moved with her singing.

Ming-Ming started to sing, even if the crowd liked it, Kai hated it. "Just blade, don't sing!" He yelled and she just winked at him as she dodged his attack.

Kai was getting frustrated and already had a headache, his anger was boiling over. "SHUT UP!" He yelled and immediately Dranzer came out of his blade, responding on his anger. "I will not be beaten or distracted by a stupid pop Barbie!" Kai yelled and Dranzer attacked Ming-Ming, she gasped as she only saw smoke afterwards.

"My baby!" She yelled as she fell down and searched for her blade, but all she found of it was its bit-beast holder and a spring, she gasped, Kai had destroyed her blade.

Ming-Ming saw as the wing began flapping in the stadium and her Bit-beast holder and spring bounced up and down, Ming-Ming caught it and Kai took his blade. "Well it isn't a big surprise that Kai won, but let's cheer for him anyway!" The ref yelled and the crowd cheered harder than ever.

Ming-Ming gave Kai a sad look and he gave her a death glare, she looked away and walked up to the audience, sitting next to Garlin, and Kai went down the left hallway again.

"That was match two; match three will start in 30 minutes, go take a break now!" The ref yelled then walked of the stadium.

Morgan was disappointed. "Aah man, Brooklyn wasn't on yet, oh well I'll see him in 30 minutes I hope." She said and leaned back on the chair, she'd wait there until the third match.

Brooklyn hated waiting and he also hated the fact he was in the 4th match, and he didn't hear who was in the matches, due to the rooms being soundproof, and he was also feeling like he was forgetting something big. "Zeus, am I forgetting something?" He asked.

_No, why do you ask? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders. "I just feel like I'm forgetting something important." Brooklyn said and Zeus growled. _It happens a lot, don't worry, it's nothing. _Zeus said, but he knew he was forgetting Morgan, and he'd make sure he didn't remember her until at least after the tournament.

"Yes, you're right." Brooklyn said as he looked around the room. "But it's so boring in this room." Brooklyn said and Zeus laughed. _Boredom let's the heart grow dark. _Zeus said and Brooklyn smiled. "Yes, you're right." Brooklyn said and then just sat there.

Tyson was still sitting there. "This is such a rip-off." He said, arms crossed and irritated, and not to mention bored.

Kai was in his waiting room, he was still hearing Ming-Ming sing in his head. "Damnit that girl is irritating!" He yelled, he couldn't meditate now, he never realized how much he hated her until today; he wasn't even feeling guilty about destroying her blade.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Next match up in a bit more that 30 minutes :)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	21. 21 match three

Another chapter

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The ref was back in the stadium, ready to announce the third match. "Okay everyone, your curiosity is about to be satisfied!" He yelled and the entire crowd was silent, there were only 4 matches, and this one was the second last one, they were too curious to even cheer.

"Okay, our 5th blader for today is..." Tyson came out of the left alley and the crowd immediately began speaking. "Oh my goodness, it's Tyson, the world champion, well we should've seen this coming!" The ref yelled, not even he knew who was in the matches; he was kept in the dark as well, he didn't even know Brooklyn was in.

Tyson smiled at the crowd, he seemed to love the attention he was getting. "Now for our other blader!" The ref yelled and then Tyson gasped. "Ray?" he asked, it was Ray coming out of the right hall. "Tyson? Oh this is going to be great!" Ray yelled, he was excited; he would finally be able to go up against Tyson for real.

"Oh yeah!" The crowd yelled, they knew Ray and Tyson were good friends, so this would be one of the best matches so far.

Tyson stepped onto the arena and looked at Ray, he would also enjoy this, going up against one of his best friends.

"3...2...1...let it rip!" The ref yelled and Tyson launched his blade, followed by Ray.

After five minutes the battle was still on, Ray was a tough blader and so was Tyson, and where Tyson was just relaxing and bey-battling for fun, Ray was training intensely.

"Feral claw attack!" Ray yelled and his bit-beast, and then a giant white cat came out of his blade, making the crowd gasp.

Tyson growled. "Typhoon!" Tyson yelled and Dragoon came out of his blade, creating a Typhoon around his blade, blocking Ray's attacks. "Not bad!" Ray yelled and Tyson smiled. "Back at ya, but now it's time to end this!" Tyson yelled and then yelled. "Hurricane of demolishment!" Tyson yelled and Ray gasped. "A new attack." He said and it hit Ray's blade, and he's blade went into the air, spinning around, out of control. "Yeah, after the justice five tournament I taught it to Dragoon!" Tyson yelled and then Hurricane went away, making Ray's blade fall too the ground, and it wasn't spinning anymore.

Ray was staring open eyed at his blade. "Oh no... I lost." He said and Tyson jumped into the air. "Oh yeah I won!" He yelled and now the crowd was cheering. "Well it seems that Tyson has won, I myself didn't think he'd make it there for a second!" The ref yelled and Tyson walked towards Ray. "That was a great match buddy." Tyson said as he slapped Ray on the shoulder. "Yeah, it was, well done." Ray said as he slapped Tyson on the shoulder now, but extra hard.

"I was wondering though..." Tyson said as he leaned closer to Ray, whispering in his ear. "...Since Brooklyn is in the tournament...one of the spots have been taken, and that girl dropped out, which means one spot is open, it could be anyone from Max-Daichi, but I don't see anyone else in the stadium, except for Garlin and Mystel, where's everyone else?" Tyson asked and Ray already had an answer for that. "Well I did speak to Max the other day and well he didn't get in, he was really grumpy, the same with everyone else I guess, not getting into the best tournament so far." Ray said and Tyson nodded.

"Figures..." He said and then waved Ray good-bye, Ray went to sit next to Ming-Ming and Tyson went down the hallway again, to the final room.

"Okay, the fourth and final match of the morning is here... Are you ready to see who the bladers are?" The ref asked and Morgan was the first one to yell. "YES!" She yelled and everyone followed her, by yelling 'yes' as well, she wanted to see Brooklyn now, she knew he was in this match, but against who, she didn't know.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well Brooklyn's battle is going to be quick, very quick... Next chapter almost up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	22. 22 match four

Brooklyn's short match is up in this chapter, and there is a reason it's going to be short!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn was now up. "Finally." He said and then Zeus spoke. _Do you want this match to be quick?_ Zeus asked and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, I'll tell you when I'm ready to end it, I'll give you a sign that you will definitely understand." Brooklyn said as he walked out of the waiting room, waiting for them the ref to call the 7th blader.

"Okay you all are ready, now for the 7th blader!" The ref yelled and then Brooklyn started to emerge from the darkness of the hallway.

The ref rubbed his eyes. "Can it be, is this Brooklyn?" He asked himself and Brooklyn smiled as he walked up to the stadium. Meanwhile Morgan was staring down, she was in the third row from the front, so she could see well enough.

"It is Brooklyn! Well it's a good thing he's not evil anymore, we all remember what happened the justice five, I don't think I'll ever forget!" The ref yelled and crowd just nodded, they didn't speak.

Brooklyn smiled, his hair covering his eyes. "Now for Brooklyn's opponent, unlucky person this, we all know the only people who were able to defeat Brooklyn was Kai and Tyson, and they both ended up in bandages afterwards!" The ref yelled and then Tala came into the stadium, he gasped when he saw Brooklyn, last time Brooklyn defeated him good and he was hospitalized and in gauze for weeks.

Brooklyn smiled. "Oh it's you, this will be easy." He said and Tala frowned. "I will not lose to you again!" Tala yelled and Brooklyn smiled, he didn't worry.

The new stadium came up, it was a desert like stadium. "This is the heat stadium, if you don't finish this match quickly, well your blade will melt." The ref said and Brooklyn smiled, he would finish this match quickly.

"Well let's get the final battle started! 3...2...1...let it rip!" The ref yelled and Brooklyn launched his blade, and Tala launched his a bit later...

Brooklyn was beginning to chuckle, his eyes turning white, now darkness was controlling him again, he didn't remember anything else.

Brooklyn began toying with Tala, mirroring all his moves, seeing how frustrated Tala was getting, it excited Brooklyn, but it was time to put an end to this battle. "Good-bye Tala." Brooklyn said.

_Hot, hot, hot... O that must be the sign. _Zeus said and then waited for Brooklyn to call an attack. "King of darkness attack!" Brooklyn yelled and Zeus unleashed king of darkness at maximum power.

The entire ring was surrounded in purple energy that flowed like smoke. "Oh wow, Déjà vu." The ref said as he saw Tala's blade being shot into the air, breaking down into a million little pieces.

Tala gasped and stepped away, but he didn't step away in time, the purple energy hit him, making him fall fly back, hitting the wall a couple of meter behind him.

Brooklyn smiled and looked at the ref, waiting for him to announce that he won. "And the winner is Brooklyn, even now he is still an unstoppable force, what an attack!" The ref yelled and Brooklyn picked up Zeus. _Thanks, I was really sweating down there. _Zeus said and Brooklyn walked down the hallway. "I didn't know Tala was a hard opponent." Brooklyn said as soon as he was out of sight from the crowd. _He wasn't, I was talking about the stadium, what did they put under the thing, fire? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn smiled. "It doesn't matter, I won." Brooklyn said and walked to his waiting room again, he had to wait for the final announcement to arrive, so that he could see who was still in the tournament.

Morgan watched the match and couldn't believe her eyes, he had won so easily, but it seemed that he didn't even try, like he didn't care. "What's going on?" She asked herself as she saw medics get the unconscious Tala from the stadium.

"Okay, now we are going to get all the bladers out here who won today, and tell them who they'll be up against tonight." The ref said into the mike as he said as someone came and gave him a piece of paper.

Mystel was called to the stadium and he walked on, they would call each blader on one for one. "Okay, Mystel won the first match!" The ref yelled and pointed to the other side.

Kai came out. "Kai won the second match!" The ref yelled again and then Tyson came out. "And the famous world champion Tyson won the third match!" Tyson looked at Kai. "Heya pal, I knew you'd win your match, I also knew you'd be in the tournament, oh hi Mystel!" Tyson yelled and both Kai and Mystel returned his 'hi' with a wave.

"Okay, our final blader, who won the 4th match... Is Brooklyn!" The ref yelled and both Kai and Tyson weren't surprised, but Mystel wasn't.

Brooklyn walked onto the stadium and stood there, head low and not paying much attention to anyone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Okay, so what did ya think?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	23. 23 Morgan

I'm dedicating this chapter to my favorite game...Guildwars, oh if anyone who reads this chapter, plays the game, my name on the game is Dark Angel Amaya, add me as a friend.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The crowd looked at the four bladers, wondering who will be up against whom. "Okay, well, let's first tell Kai who he'll be up against..." The ref said as he looked at the piece of paper. "Well this is no surprise that the BBA would pick this line up... And Kai you will be pleased, Kai is against Tyson!" The ref yelled and Kai smiled while Tyson sighed. "Oh not again..." He said, Kai always challenged him, and now it would be in a tournament again. "Well then the second match is very predictable, Mystel is against Brooklyn, it's teammates against teammates, who will win, and who will lose? Well you will see it all tonight!" The ref yelled again and Brooklyn was the first one to walk of the ring, he walked out of the stadium, he wanted to get home now.

Tyson, Kai and Mystel went out of the stadium as well; they had to prepare for the battle tonight.

Morgan watched as Brooklyn walked out of the stadium and ran after him; she wanted to congratulate him on his victory.

Brooklyn was busy walking home when he heard Zeus speak. _Well you're up against Mystel tonight, and I will bet you Tyson will beat Kai, so you will be up against Tyson again. _Zeus said and Brooklyn smiled. "Well that's perfect." He said and walked further. _Yes, it is, then you can beat him, then you would've won the tournament, and I will carry out my promise to you. _Zeus said and Brooklyn smiled. "You better." He said and then he heard someone yell. "Hey wait up Brooklyn!" Brooklyn turned around and saw a girl running towards him, black hair with black clothes. _Oh no... _Zeus said, but Brooklyn didn't hear him.

"Congratulations on winning!" Morgan yelled and Brooklyn nodded. "Thank you I guess." He said and Morgan smiled. "Sure, so what are you going to do now?" She asked and Brooklyn scowled. "Excuse me for asking, but do I know you?" He asked and Morgan gasped. "Um, yes, I know my hair looks a bit different today, but it's still me." She said and Zeus was getting nervous. _She's just an obsessed fan, tell her to leave and go home. _Zeus said. "Listen here girl, I don't know who you are, but leave me alone." Brooklyn said and turned around and started walking away from Morgan again.

Morgan was now confused, she ran up to Brooklyn. "Hey, don't be like that, don't you remember me? You tried to kill me?" She asked, she didn't know what was going on, Brooklyn shook his head. "No, good-bye." Brooklyn said and pushed her away as he walked further. _If you have to, run. _Zeus said, he didn't want Brooklyn to remember her so soon.

Morgan growled now, now she just thought he was being rude. "HEY! Don't be like that!" She yelled and Brooklyn turned around. "Listen, I don't remember trying to kill you, but I will do that now, if you don't leave me alone!" He yelled and Morgan stepped back, she could see he was serious. "Okay... I'm sorry." She said and Brooklyn turned away from her. "Good, now go home." He said and walked further.

She realized he did really loose his memory of her, or more she knew Zeus did it. "Tell Zeus I said hi." She said and Brooklyn stopped dead in his tracks. _Oh shit. _Zeus said and Brooklyn turned around and looked at her. "What do you mean?" He asked, he didn't know how she would know about Zeus, but he had to admit, she did seem very familiar.

"I mean, tell Zeus, I said hi, you can speak to him, I know that, because I know you." She said and Brooklyn muttered something. "This goes a little beyond an obsessed fan..." He said and then looked at Morgan. "You're wrong, now don't bother me again." Brooklyn said and Zeus let out a long sigh of relief. _I feel like I'm in a drama play. _He said, but Brooklyn didn't hear him, he was confused about this girl.

Brooklyn continued walking home, not being bothered by her anymore, even if he did see she was walking behind him the whole time, he thought she was following him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

More details about me in guildwars, I'm level 20, I'm a Necromancer/Elementist, I have black hair and black armor, have my one guild Circle of Death. (CoD), which is only necromancers with mostly black hair, and only black armor.

And mostly male Necromancers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	24. 24 capture

Okay, next chapter is up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn was still walking home, and Morgan was still behind him, he was starting to think she was stalking him, so he turned around and she stopped and looked up. "Why are you following me?" He asked and she looked at him sadly. "I'm not following you, I'm going home, I always walk this way." She said and Brooklyn growled and then turned away and started walking again.

_Right, and you believe her? _Zeus asked, he knew she was telling the truth, but Brooklyn didn't have to know that. "Even if she wasn't, what can I do?" Brooklyn whispered, Morgan was actually starting to creep him out again, he was getting a picture of her in his head, with a chainsaw, saying. 'If I can't have you, no one will.' He once had that experience with an obsessed female fan.

It was a month after the BEGA tournament, Brooklyn was walking home, like he always does when he went out, but he was followed, by a brunette. He got freaked out then, and confronted her, and she declared her love towards him, his first thought was. 'What the #?'

He told her to leave and rushed home, but that night she was in his house, holding a sword with her, and saying. 'If I can't have you, no one will.' She tried to kill him, but Zeus stopped her somehow, that was pretty much how Brooklyn also became evil again, because Zeus saved him.

_I know, offer to walk her home. _Zeus said, he knew Morgan would refuse, because she probably knew Brooklyn really didn't remember her, and she knew about him, so she would think he would stick Brooklyn to kill her again.

"Why?" Brooklyn asked as he was in front of his house now. _Easy, if she does live nearby, she'll say yes, if she doesn't, she'll make up some lousy excuse, then you know. _Zeus said and Brooklyn nodded.

"Hey, girl, I'll walk you home." Brooklyn said as he turned to her and Morgan stopped and looked up surprised, but then smiled. "Okay." Brooklyn gasped and growled angrily. "Now what?" He softly hissed at Zeus.

_I didn't think she'd agree, now it's your turn to make up an excuse, I don't have one._ Zeus said and Brooklyn growled. "Second thought, I remembered I need to feed my dog." Brooklyn said and Morgan raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a dog." She said and Brooklyn growled. "Man, she a good obsessed fan." Brooklyn said, she was right, he didn't have a dog.

"Sorry, I mean I need to plant my water." He said and Morgan smiled now. "Don't you mean water your plant?" She corrected and Brooklyn gulped. _You damn idiot. _Zeus said and Brooklyn growled. "You try doing better!" Brooklyn softly yelled. _I may not be able to do better, but I won't switch my words around. _Zeus said and Brooklyn sighed.

"Yes, that's what I meant." Brooklyn said and Morgan walked towards him, she would somehow make him remember her, even if she didn't know whether it's such a bad thing that Brooklyn didn't remember her, she neither understood how she could have been completely removed from his mind.

"Common then, you offered to walk me home, so let's go." She said and Brooklyn stood there, stone still. _Just say no. _Zeus said and Brooklyn growled. 'I can't say no after I offered, than will make me look crazy.' Brooklyn said to Zeus in his mind. _Then walk her home, just make sure you get home quickly. _Zeus said and Brooklyn nodded.

"Okay, let's go." He said and then looked at the clock on the church again; it was now 9:56 am, the time passed quickly while he was in the tournament, even if he was crammed into a small room for most of the time.

Morgan decided she would play again, pretend like she neither knew him, then she could start knowing him again, and his memory would probably come back like hers did with the shark attack.

"Okay, I will admit, I don't know you." She said and Brooklyn growled. "I knew that already, I would've remembered if I tried to kill you, except the 'tried' part doesn't fit, I believe I 'would' have killed you." Brooklyn said and Morgan gulped, she would have to make sure Brooklyn didn't get angry at her, or he would kill her.

"I know you would've killed me, sorry for making up that story." She said and Brooklyn growled, he didn't like walking this weird girl home, but he said he would, well Zeus make him say he would, and she agreed.

"It's fine, where do you live and what's your name?" He asked and she smiled. "Morgan and just follow me." She said and walked towards her house.

Brooklyn was still following her when 1 guy jumped from the bushes, Brooklyn recognized him, it was Tye, he defeated him and John in a bey-battle because they were following him home.

"What do you want now?" Brooklyn asked and Tye growled. "We said we'll be back for revenge." Tye said and Brooklyn frowned. "What are you going to do, bey-battle me again?" He asked and Tye smiled. "No, we are going to take your little girlfriend there." Tye said and then Brooklyn saw as John also jumped from the bushes and he grabbed Morgan and held her arms tightly, so that she couldn't get loose. "Hey, let me go!" She yelled and Brooklyn smiled and turned to them.

"I don't care about her." He said and Tye sweat dropped, but then smiled. "Yes you do, you told her to leave the last time we met, you thought we were stalking her! So you confronted us!" Tye yelled and Brooklyn growled. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I've only met her today." Brooklyn said and John laughed. "You want us to believe that crap; we could never forget a face like hers." John said as he moved in for a kiss.

Morgan was grossed out and quickly stomped on John's foot. "Don't bring your face near me!" She yelled and John grabbed her tightly around her neck now. "Don't ever step on my feet again!" He yelled and Morgan growled and struggled to get loose.

"So what will it be, your blade or her life?" Tye asked and John pulled out a knife, holding it to her neck and Brooklyn smiled and then turned away from Tye and started walking back to his house. "Her life, now I have things to do." Brooklyn said, smiling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ooh, what will happen to her? What do you think will happen to her? Will Brooklyn save her?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	25. 25 saving her once again

What do you think is going to happen now? You're probably cursing me, because they haven't even kissed yet...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn was still walking away and he heard Morgan struggle in the background, he didn't care about her, he didn't even know her.

"Fine, we know you're only pretending, you don't care about her, we know!" Tye yelled and Brooklyn smiled. "Right, of course..." He said and walked further.

"John, stab her but don't kill her." Tye said and John nodded and then he stabbed down, it was aimed at her arm, but she was foolish enough to move to the right, and it got her just above her breast.

Morgan let out a painful yelp as the knife penetrated her skin; John pulled the knife out and looked at Tye. "Um, he's not turning around." John said and Tye growled. "He can act good, hit her, if you stab her she might die, then she's useless." Tye said and John nodded.

John let Morgan go and hit her in her stomach, hitting her wind out, Morgan fell down on the ground, holding her stab wound in the one hand and her stomach in the other, she didn't understand why no one was around to help her, except Brooklyn, who didn't remember her.

"Last chance Brooklyn." Tye said and Brooklyn stopped and turned around, smiling. "Darkness is my shield, my guard, my wall!" Brooklyn yelled and was about to turn around and walked away again, but then he caught a glimpse of Morgan behind John's body, she was on her knees, her eyes closed in pain.

Brooklyn continued looking at her, but then just shook of the strange feeling he was getting and turned around and began walking.

"John kill her, she's useless anyway, this physco doesn't care about her." Tye said and sighed, he would somehow get Brooklyn's blade, he wanted to power he possessed, and he thought it was with his blade.

"Okay..." John said and walked towards Morgan, holding his knife above her head, Morgan didn't want to die, at least not by thugs like these, so she yelled to the only person she thought might be willing to help her, Brooklyn, even if he didn't remember her, now was the time to let him remember her.

She was hopeless and had no one else to turn to, the pain she was immense, but it wasn't all physical pain. "Please, Brooklyn, don't leave me here, please don't leave me like you did in the water!" She yelled as a couple of tears slipped down her face.

Brooklyn stopped and turned around, looking at Morgan now, seeing that John was about to kill her.

Brooklyn was now starting to remember, he remember seeing her in the water, leaving her behind when Zeus teleported them away, but then jumping into the water again to save her because he cared about her.

The memories was playing in his head like a movie, it didn't seem like his own but he knew it was real, the truth, he did know her, and he did care for her.

"Morgan..." He said as he saw her breaking down in tears now, her clothes stained in blood, even if it was black, you could see the red in the early morning sun. "...I remember her." Brooklyn said and then heard Zeus. _She's a witch; she's placing memories in your head! Don't believe it! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn shook his head. "No, I remember, I remember it, that's what I was forgetting, I forgot her." Brooklyn said, he was in his own thought now.

"John just kill her!" Tye yelled and John nodded, when Brooklyn saw the blade being pulled down on her he snapped out of his thought. "Leave her alone!" He yelled and immediately ran to John and Tye, grabbing both of them and pulling them down on the ground.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" He yelled and pulled back his arm, he pulled it forwards, punching Tye out first. "That's for saying he must kill her!" Brooklyn yelled and then turned to John and punched him. "And that's for hurting her!" Brooklyn yelled, both were unconscious now, it seemed when Brooklyn got angry, he got extra strength, more than he ever had in a relaxed state of mind, but then again, he had mind power far above any mortal being, and Zeus only helped improve them...

Brooklyn stood up and quickly ran to Morgan. "I'm sorry." He said and she didn't answer, she just sat there, crying.

"Oh man, what to say." Brooklyn said. _Say good-bye. _Zeus said and Brooklyn growled. "Shut up!" He yelled and Zeus hissed. _Why didn't I just make her forget you as well? _Zeus asked himself and went away for now, there was nothing he could do now, it wouldn't help if he erased Brooklyn's memory again, because he would still remember her.

Brooklyn bended down and picked up Morgan, he would have to get her wound fixed up, but he would do it at his house, it was closer. "I'm really sorry, I remember you now." He said and Morgan nodded. "About time." She said and Brooklyn smiled and walked faster to his house. "Are you in pain?" He asked and she shook her head in denial. "No..." She said and Brooklyn smiled, he knew she was lying.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well he had to remember her sometime, didn't he?

Oh yeah, how about they kiss on the next chapter?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	26. 26 next level of care

Are you guys surprised that I'm updating so soon?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn walked up to his front door and unlocked it; he walked inside, closing it and locking it.

"Don't worry I will fix you up." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded. "Sorry." She said and now Brooklyn was confused. "For what?" he asked and she smiled. "For bleeding all over your carpet." She said and Brooklyn chuckled. "Right, that's not your fault." He said as he walked into the living room.

Morgan didn't answer; she was still holding her wound. "Just wait here." Brooklyn said as he put her down on the couch. "Okay..." She said and Brooklyn went into the kitchen.

Morgan was still sitting there when she heard Zeus. _Oh you just had to be a nosy little bitch. _Zeus said and Morgan was confused. "Who me?" She asked and Zeus growled. _No, god, of course you! _Zeus yelled and Morgan didn't understand why Zeus was talking to her. "So I was right, it was you who erased Brooklyn's memory?" She asked.

_Yes, and I also wrote the letter on the laptop, well I must say, at least someone listened to me. _Zeus said and Morgan growled. "Go away; I don't want to speak to you." She said and just then Brooklyn came in, holding a bunch of medical stuff.

"Here, this should be enough." He said and Morgan looked at all the stuff. "I didn't loose my leg or something; it's just a small stab mark..." She said and Brooklyn shook his head. "I don't care, it's big to me." He said and she nodded.

Brooklyn looked at the stab mark and then back at the medical stuff. "You're not going to like this, but I need to cut your top or take it off." He said and Morgan didn't want him to cut her top, but she didn't want to take it off either. "Oh don't look at me like that, fine; I'll buy you a new one." Brooklyn said and now Morgan was happier. "Okay, cut it." She said and Brooklyn nodded, he took the dagger from the ground and brought it to her top.

_Aah yes, he's going to kill her! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn growled. "Go away Zeus, I'll deal with you later." Brooklyn said and then heard nothing more of Zeus; he figured that he did go away.

Brooklyn gently cut away the piece of the top and looked at the wound, he took a piece of cotton, wetting it in Detol and then cleaning her wound with it.

Morgan looked at the wound and started getting dizzy at how it looked. "Don't look at it." Brooklyn said and Morgan didn't have a problem with that, she looked away from it as Brooklyn continued cleaning it.

After Brooklyn was done cleaning it, he bandaged it, but not the best; she was looking like a Christmas tree.

"Thank you..." She said and then looked down on it. "You have a very unique way of fixing up wounds..." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "Thank you...I think." He said and then looked at Morgan.

Morgan was also looking at him now, she was getting a strange feeling that she couldn't quite explain, and so was Brooklyn.

Brooklyn decided what he would do and he moved his face towards her, taking her hand.

Their lips were about to touch, but then the very well known, and very annoying voice interrupted them. _For Peet sakes, I'm still in the room! And don't even think about it Brooklyn! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn immediately pulled away, he was blushing now, his cheeks turning a light pink.

_Thank you! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn couldn't believe he was about to kiss her, but Morgan wasn't feeling so embarrassed about it. 'Oh dang, stupid bit-beast.' She thought, she didn't know why, but she was actually excited when Brooklyn was about to kiss her, but then Zeus interrupted.

"Zeus will you leave now?" Brooklyn asked and Zeus growled. _Yes, I will, but don't even think about kissing her! _Zeus yelled, he didn't like this at all. _This is not something a seriously psychotic beast should see! _Zeus yelled and then went, even if he had a knack for staying when he should go, this time he went for real.

Brooklyn looked at Morgan. "Um...well, what now?" He asked and Morgan didn't know what to say; now she was starting to feel embarrassed as well, her face turning redder than Brooklyn's...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aah, sorry, they didn't kiss what a disappointment... evil laugh.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	27. 27 feelings

DalouA: finally regaining consciousness Where am I?

Amaya: Grinning You are my slave, your name is Friday

DalouA: Grabs Amaya by hair Friday this! pulls of Amaya's wig. I knew you wore a wig! points finger at Amaya.

Amaya: Gasping. That's not a wig! That's my hair! Starts to cry.

DalouA: starts to whistle. Oopsy... Hides hair behind her back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn was now staring at Morgan again; he couldn't help it, while Morgan was also looking at him.

Brooklyn decided it would be insane to get feelings for her so he looked away and she did as well. "I should probably get going." She said and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, do you want me to walk with?" He asked and Morgan stood up. "No, no need, I am fine." She said and walked towards the door, followed by Brooklyn. "Okay, if you say so, see you tonight at the tournament." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded. "Yeah...bye." She said as Brooklyn unlocked the door. _Finally...Go...shoo...be gone!_ Zeus yelled and Morgan smiled.

"Aah don't worry, I love you as well." She said and then walked out of the house and down the street. _Yuck, no, gross. _Zeus said and Brooklyn stared blankly ahead of him. "Did she just say as well?" Brooklyn asked and Zeus now realized what he was thinking. _No, that was just a figure of speech, she doesn't love you. _Zeus said and Brooklyn nodded. "You're right, but now for you..." Brooklyn said as he closed the door, locking it.

_What about me? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn's facial expression went serious. "Didn't I warn you about messing into my personal life?" Brooklyn asked angrily. _You might have mentioned it... _Zeus said softly and Brooklyn growled. "I DID mention it, now I don't want you to ever do something like that again, I don't WANT to forget her." Brooklyn said and Zeus gasped. _Why not? Why don't you want to forget that wrench! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn immediately grew angry.

"Don't dare speak of her like that!" Brooklyn yelled and Zeus gasped at his outburst. _Woh, calm down, sorry that I stepped on your panic button. _Zeus said and Brooklyn calmed down. "Just don't speak of her like that." Brooklyn said and Zeus replied. _Fine, as for you, I want you to get ready for tonight's match, I'm going now. _Zeus said and Brooklyn nodded. "Thank goodness." He said and then Zeus went.

1 hour after Zeus went, Brooklyn was already bored, he had no one to argue with, he wasn't in the mood for music or anything.

"Oh I know, I can go to Morgan." He said and got up, walking to the door.

Brooklyn got to his door and opened it, but as soon as he opened it someone knocked on his head 3 times, Brooklyn closed his eyes at each knock. "Oh sorry!" He heard someone yell and when he opened his eyes he saw Morgan. "Morgan what are you doing here?" He asked, now blushing for some reason.

"Well I was kind of bored, and thought I'd swing by." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "Same here, I was on my way to you." He said and Morgan smiled. "Yay, now I don't feel like a complete idiot." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "Why would you feel like an idiot?" He asked and he moved out of the way, so that Morgan could come into his house.

"Well I thought you might want to be alone, so I would have felt like an idiot if you told me to leave." Morgan said and Brooklyn nodded. "Oh, yeah I would've felt the same way if you told me that when I got to your house." Brooklyn said as Morgan entered his house and he closed the door...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Next chapter up soon!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	28. 28 admitting

Amaya:now really wearing a wig. I hate you. looks at DalouA

DalouA:smiled innocently. Aah I love you to sis.

Amaya:Glares at DalouA. DON'T give me the puppy dog eyes or sweet talk.

DalouA: Giving puppy dog eyes extreme. I'm not...

Amaya:Oh just let me continue. starts typing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Morgan and Brooklyn walked towards the living room. "Zeus went away for now, he's actually gone now." Brooklyn said and Morgan smiled. "You're probably happy." She said and Brooklyn nodded as he sat down on the couch, and so did Morgan. "You have no idea, he can be so annoying." Brooklyn said and Morgan could believe that.

Morgan was playing with her fingertips; she didn't know what to say or what to do. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked and Brooklyn thought of a subject, but he was out as well. "I don't know anything I guess." He said as he looked up, but when he saw she was looking at him, he looked down.

Both Morgan and Brooklyn was silent for more than 2 minutes and Morgan couldn't take it anymore, she hated silences. "Okay, enough of this, are you so silent because we almost kissed?" She asked and Brooklyn looked up. "Are you?" He asked and she sulked down. "Yes..." She said and Brooklyn nodded. "Same here." He said and then looked at her.

"I don't like silences." She said and Brooklyn looked at her. "I do, but not this type of silences." She said and Morgan looked at him now again.

Morgan then thought of an odd question to ask. "Do you think we would have been this quiet if Zeus didn't interrupt us?" She asked and Brooklyn quickly answered. "Yes, our mouths would have been occupied then." He accidentally blurted out and then put his hand over his mouth, his face turning redder than ever, and the same with her, and she looked down again.

"Sorry that didn't come out right." He said and she smiled. "No, that came out perfectly correct." She said and Brooklyn looked down again.

There was another silence and this time Brooklyn couldn't take it anymore, he turned to Morgan and took her by her shoulder, turning her to him. "I've had it with this." He said and Morgan didn't understand. "What do you mean?" she asked and Brooklyn smiled. "Sorry for this..." He said and then leaned forward and kissed her on her lips quickly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A short chapter, but what can I say, I had to call it a day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	29. 29 shy

Next chapter!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn pulled away from Morgan and looked at her, she was speechless.

"I did say sorry." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded. "I know..." She said and wanted to look down, but she couldn't.

"I shouldn't have done that, should I?" Brooklyn asked and Morgan blushed. "No...It's not that." She said quickly, she didn't mind that Brooklyn kissed her, not at all.

"Then what?" He asked and she looked down now. "I...um...do I really need to explain?" She asked and Brooklyn shook his head. "No, there is no need to explain." He said and Morgan smiled, she was more that pleased that she didn't have to explain.

Brooklyn looked at her. "There is one thing that I want to know..." Brooklyn said and Morgan looked up. "What?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled. "Where do I stand now, with you I mean?" He asked and Morgan's face immediately turned a dark shade of red.

"I...uh...where do you want to stand?" She asked, she knew it was a stupid question, but it was the first thing that popped into her head.

Now Brooklyn was turning red in his face, she turned the heat onto him.

"I well...hey...I asked you that first." Brooklyn said, he didn't know how to answer either.

Morgan was about to give another excuse not to answer but then she was interrupted. _Hey, I am back. _She heard Zeus say and let out a long sigh of relief.

"Hi Zeus." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded. "Hi." Morgan said and looked at Brooklyn again. _Wait a second... _Zeus said and both Morgan and Brooklyn gulped. _Why are both your faces red? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn quickly answered. "I...um...well it's warm in here." Brooklyn said and Zeus gasped. _Tell me you didn't, please tell me you didn't! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn sweat dropped. "Okay, I didn't." Brooklyn said and Zeus growled. _I can see it on both of your faces, you kissed! How could you! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn smiled innocently.

"It was just one kiss." He said and Zeus gasped. _One kiss or a million, it doesn't matter! _Zeus yelled and then turned on Morgan. _Hey, you are going now! Shoo, go away, leave! _Zeus yelled to Morgan and she gasped. "Excuse me, but you don't control me." She said and Zeus growled. _Fine, Brooklyn tell her to leave. _Zeus said and Brooklyn shrugged. "Sorry, I don't control her either." Zeus sighed in irritation.

_Why do I even try? _Zeus asked himself and Brooklyn shrugged again. "I don't know, why do you?" Brooklyn asked and Zeus growled. _Oh I don't care anymore, you just win the damn tournament, kiss her, marry her, I don't care. _Zeus said and Brooklyn smiled. "You forgot the 12 children." Brooklyn said and Zeus gasped. _Oh you disgust me, I'm leaving, I'll be back tonight at 9 pm. _Zeus said and Brooklyn nodded.

"Bye bye Zeus." Brooklyn said and Morgan giggled, Zeus was really irritated by her presence, but she didn't care.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Short chapter, o well, you can't sue me. :)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	30. 30 letting him know

Another chapter, oh yeah, GUILDWARS rule.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Now with Zeus gone Morgan and Brooklyn was left alone again. "Why does Zeus hate me?" Morgan asked and Brooklyn didn't really know why. "I guess it's because I like you." Brooklyn said and Morgan smiled and blushed. "You like me?" She asked and Brooklyn looked away, he always said something that got him into a hot-spot. "Um yeah, I think so." He said and Morgan smiled.

"I still don't really understand this, you try to kill me, and then you save me, then you forget me, then you remember me, you save me again, and now you like me...I don't know about you, but this is all very confusing." Morgan said as she held her head, it was starting to pain a bit.

Brooklyn started to sit a bit closer to her. "So...It's how life works." Brooklyn said and then looked at Morgan. "Do you at least like me?" He asked and Morgan decided she was done with being shy. "Yes, I like you." She said and Brooklyn nodded.

_So when is the marriage? _Zeus suddenly asked, it seemed he didn't leave after all.

Brooklyn immediately jumped up right. "Um Zeus, what are you still doing here?" Brooklyn asked and Zeus hissed. _Making sure she doesn't seduce you. _Zeus said and Brooklyn growled. "She's not seducing me you fluff ball, I actually happen to like her!" Brooklyn yelled and Morgan nodded. "Yes, and I actually like him." She said as well, it seemed Zeus was out-voted.

_Oh my goodness, what has come over this world? Where's the death? The fear? The evil, psychotic and heartless Brooklyn I used to know? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn smiled. "I'm still here, I just won't be like that to Morgan, isn't that good enough? I will win the tournament like you requested and destroy every opponent's blade." Brooklyn said and Zeus was about to say something when Morgan spoke.

"Um, Brooklyn there is something I need to tell you." She said and Brooklyn looked at her, she was looking serious. _Please don't tell me you're pregnant! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn and Morgan gasped. "NO!" They both yelled in sync. _Sorry for asking! _Zeus yelled and then Brooklyn looked at Morgan.

"What is it?" He asked and Morgan breathed in and out, she thought this would be the right time to tell him that she was in the tournament.

"Brooklyn...I re-entered the tournament." She said as quickly as she could, Brooklyn's eyes grew wide.

_How dare you go against Brooklyn's death warning! _Zeus yelled, but Brooklyn was still looking at her now, this was bad for him, on the one hand he asked her to stay out of the tournament or she dies, on the other hand he didn't want to go up against her, he didn't want to destroy her blade like he promised Zeus he would do with all the bladers.

"I'm sorry, okay! I entered it about 4 days ago!" She yelled at Zeus and Zeus hissed at her. _But how can you be in, we already saw the finalists, it's Mystel, Kai, Tyson and Brooklyn, you're not in! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn nodded and looked up. "Yes, Zeus has a point, explain yourself." Brooklyn said, he didn't seem friendly to her, his voice tone was neutral.

"Okay, I don't mind doing that, I asked my uncle to put me up against the winner of the tournament, the winner would only find out about me after the tournament has been won." She said and Brooklyn nodded. _Oh you are sneaky; you were probably banking on it that Brooklyn didn't win! _Zeus yelled and Morgan nodded. "Yes, I was." She said and Brooklyn was still not saying anything else.

Morgan looked at Brooklyn. "Answer me please, say something." Morgan said and Brooklyn looked up at her. "Go." Was the only thing he said and it was the one thing Morgan didn't want to hear, but she stood up none the less.

"Brooklyn if you have something else to say to me come to my house." Morgan said as she walked to the door and left, feeling like a complete loser, she should never have entered that tournament.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

You'll find out why Brooklyn is so upset in the next chapter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	31. 31 runaway

I should really get a life, I write too much... :(

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn was still sitting on the couch, looking at the carpet, he couldn't believe she re-entered the tournament. "Why did she do that Zeus, why?" Brooklyn asked, he had no one else to turn to for advice and Zeus was the only one.

_Well it's simple really, she was using you, getting close to you so that you wouldn't kill her once you found out, I told you, but you wouldn't listen to me. _Zeus said and Brooklyn couldn't, wouldn't and didn't want to believe that. "I don't believe that, she would not have used me like that." Brooklyn said and Zeus sighed. _Believe it, she used you, now you see what happens when you open up your heart to someone, they go and jump on it. _Zeus said and Brooklyn was beginning to believe Zeus.

"If you are right about this, what should I do?" Brooklyn asked and Zeus was quiet for a while. _Hmmm... Well she can't withdraw from the tournament now, so I suggest you go up against her and beat her like you would any other blader. _Zeus said and Brooklyn shook his head. "Believe it or not, but even if she did trick me and use me, I can't hurt her." Brooklyn said and Zeus growled. _Oh don't be so soft. _Zeus said and Brooklyn shook his head.

"I don't expect you to understand." Brooklyn said and Zeus growled. _Don't worry, I won't, but you have two choices, either you defeat her, or you drop out of the tournament, and break your promise to me. _Zeus said and Brooklyn shook his head. "I can't break my promise to you." Brooklyn said and Zeus snickered. _Good, otherwise I would have been heart-broken. _Zeus said.

Zeus was right, he couldn't break his promise to him, he had made that promise too long ago. "So I will have to beat her and destroy her blade?" Brooklyn asked, he didn't want to. _Yes, like you promised me. _Zeus said and Brooklyn put his head in his hands, shaking his head.

"I can't..." Brooklyn said, Brooklyn gripped his hair tight, he couldn't believe he was left with such a hard decision. _Brooklyn you have to! _Zeus said and Brooklyn knew he had to, but there was no law against denial.

"Maybe I should just forget that she entered the tournament, I'll ask her nicely to forfeit the match." Brooklyn said and Zeus growled. _No! You will destroy her blade, she destroyed you! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn couldn't argue there, she didn't destroy his heart, he didn't know whether she did it because she was stupid or did it because she knew they'd be friends.

"Fine, I will do ask you ask, just leave me alone now." Brooklyn said as he lifted his head from his hands. _Great, I'll talk to you again at seven. _Zeus said and Brooklyn nodded, he just wanted to be alone.

Zeus left and Brooklyn stood up, he walked towards the kitchen and when he entered it he hit the counter out of anger, confusion and sadness.

"Damnit Morgan, what is going on in your mind?" Brooklyn yelled and then looked at the clock against the wall, it was already 1 pm.

Brooklyn walked towards the fridge, he felt like breaking everything he owned, he wanted everything to be mended like his heart, broken and ripped apart.

He took out water from it and walked to his room, now he was thankful that he paid for power again, he would listen to a song that fit his heart now, runaway by Linkin Park.

Brooklyn walked into his room and to his laptop, it was already on. "I don't remember leaving this on...oh well it doesn't matter." Brooklyn said as he went into his music folder and to the song 'runaway.' Usually this song would make him depressive, but now it was exactly how he felt.

Brooklyn went to sit on his bed as the music started, as Brooklyn was listening to the song he got more depressed. "I want to runaway." Brooklyn said softly as he looked down.

The only times Brooklyn had cried was when he was a young boy and then again in the BEGA tournament, but now he would again.

Brooklyn felt two tears trail down his face, how could she make him cry, he didn't even know her so well, but he knew he liked her, maybe even loved her...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I am tired, irritated and my sister just woke me up to write further, after I slept for less than 4 hours, so please don't mock this chapter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	32. 32 medused harpy

Amaya: Points finger at DalouA. You woke me up!

DalouA: roles eyes. You do it to me a lot, so chill.

Amaya: growls. I at least le to you get decent sleep!

DalouA: hits Amaya on head with teacup. Write on already!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn used his hands to wipe away the tears, it burned him, the salty water burned him because he was crying because of Morgan.

"Why did I open myself up to this type of pain?" Brooklyn asked his room, but it didn't respond. "Why do I care for her, even after she used me, why can't I hurt her?" Brooklyn yelled, he started it with a whisper but then he got angry.

He hated feeling so confused, usually he wasn't confused about anything, and now he was, about her of all people. "Why didn't she tell me sooner...?" Brooklyn asked and again didn't get any reply.

"Two choices...I've got only two choices...Drop out of the tournament or destroy her blade and shatter her spirit..." Brooklyn said, but he didn't want to do either, he was waiting for the tournament to long, and he didn't want to hurt her.

Brooklyn lay down on the bed, he wanted to wake up from this nightmare he was in, he didn't want it to be true.

He never imaged if he ever cared for someone this would happen, actually he never imaged that he would care for anyone.

"I need to sleep..." Brooklyn said, he hoped all the pain would cease and go away.

Brooklyn closed his eyes, the music still flooding his ears, he was starting to drift of to sleep, he tried not to think of her, because every time he did he was wide awake again...

After an hour Brooklyn was fast asleep, he had managed to banish her from his subconscious mind...

Meanwhile Morgan was at her house, also lying on her bed, but she was crying like there was no tomorrow.

She regretted entering the tournament more than ever now, she never thought she would actually like Brooklyn and now her chances with him was completely ruined, she saw the hate and hurt in his eyes before she left, and was positive he wouldn't come to her house like she asked him to, if he had anything else to say.

4 hours later

Brooklyn slowly began opening his eyes, he forced himself to sleep back then because he thought it would ease his pain, but it didn't, he still felt the same, maybe even worse.

Brooklyn slowly sat up, but then heard an unfamiliar voice. **Why did you push her away? **Brooklyn jumped up, it wasn't Zeus's voice and he was positive his room wasn't talking to him.

"Who are you?" Brooklyn demanded and he heard the voiced sigh. **Can you think of no one that will want to help her? **Brooklyn thought for a second and then got his answer. "Her bit-beast, Medused Harpy." Brooklyn said the voice laughed. **Yes, you're right, I'm Medused harpy. **The harpy said and Brooklyn growled.

"Did she put you up to this?" He yelled, he didn't know why else her beast would be talking to him. **Oh goodness no, I don't even speak to her, I came here because I had no choice **Brooklyn was confused.

"What do you mean?" Brooklyn asked and the harpy sighed. **I will tell you soon enough, I first need to know a couple of things...**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Finished with this chapter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	33. 33 suicide

What do you think will happen in this chapter?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Morgan wanted to cry again, but she was out of tears, so she sat up after about 5 minutes, she was seriously considering suicide now, whenever she got heavily depressed she would consider suicide, but now it was worse, she did not only hurt herself, she hurt someone she cared for.

Morgan took the knife she stashed in her cupboard and looked at it...

**Do you care for her? **The harpy asked and Brooklyn scowled. "Not that it is any of your business, but yes, I did." He said as he leaned against the bed wall, he didn't like this interrogation, but he needed to know why her bit-beast would visit him if she didn't send it to him.

**Okay, so you cared for her, well will you save her again? **She asked and Brooklyn scowled, he didn't know where this was leading, but he was sure he wouldn't like it. "From whom this time, her lies?" Brooklyn asked, he was taking some of his anger and confusion out on her bit-beast.

**Firstly, she never meant to hurt you, remember I'm her bit-beast, I know what goes on in her life; she did not mean to hurt you. **Brooklyn looked up, almost like he was looking at her bit-beast, but he couldn't see it, the same with Zeus"So she didn't mean to hurt me like she did?" Brooklyn asked.

**No, but will you save her again? **Brooklyn immediately nodded. "Yes of course, but from whom?" Brooklyn asked, he was thinking she was in danger now.

**From herself. **Now Brooklyn was confused, why would he need to save her from herself?

"I don't understand, please explain." Brooklyn said as he got up, if she was in danger, then he would go and help her.

**Put it this way, Morgan has been crying from she left your house, she is probably still crying, she is depressed and when you get depressed it can lead to... **The beast didn't have enough time to finish. "...Suicide..." Brooklyn said and shot up quickly.

"I've got to go; nice chatting to you, cheers." Brooklyn said as he ran towards his front door, he unlocked it and ran out, locking it quickly and putting his keys away.

Brooklyn ran down the street as fast as possible, he would not let her die by suicide, he wouldn't let her die by anything.

Brooklyn was in front of her house now, he ran to the door and began knocking like a crazy person, but no one came to answer the door. 'Oh shit no." Brooklyn said as he looked how high up her room was, she had a double story house.

"I'm going to die..." Brooklyn said, but none the less he began climbing the railing, he did it quickly because he feared that she already killed herself.

"Common, just a bit faster." Brooklyn said as he was on the roof now, he was just trying to keep his balance.

Brooklyn went to her bedroom window, he just had a feeling it was hers, and he always trusted his instincts.

Brooklyn saw the window was open, but the curtains were closed, so he slowly moved the curtains out of the way, he first wanted to see whether her beast was telling the truth.

When Brooklyn moved the curtains out of the way and then he saw Morgan on her bed, holding some type of knife in her hands, her hands were shaking and she was sobbing. 'She is going to try and commit suicide; she really didn't mean to hurt me...' Brooklyn thought, but he was quickly snapped out of his thought when he saw her ready the knife to kill herself.

Brooklyn didn't have time to think so he jumped in through the window, he tackled her down, grabbing the knife from her hands and pushing her down on the bed, as he threw the knife to the side of the room.

Brooklyn looked down on her shocked face, which was red from crying. "Um...hello." Brooklyn said as he still held her down.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Isn't this just the perfect place to stop, just to spite you DalouA!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	34. 34 blood

Okay, another chapter, I am putting one kissing thing in, so it might be a bit corny.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn was still holding Morgan down by her wrists as he looked at her.

"Brooklyn, um, what are you doing here?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled.

"Let's just say someone told me you were in danger." Brooklyn said and Morgan didn't answer. "I'm not in danger." She said and Brooklyn shook his head. "I know you wanted to kill yourself." Brooklyn said and Morgan gasped, how could he know that, she only had the knife in her hands.

"So then, am I forgiven?" She asked and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes... I know now that you didn't try to use me." Brooklyn said as he bended down and kissed Morgan.

Morgan naturally kissed back and Brooklyn had her wrists go, but he didn't realize that she quickly pulled down her sleeve.

Brooklyn pulled away from her and allowed her to get up. "Never try to kill yourself again." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded. "I won't." She said but then wondered about something. "Who told you that I wanted to commit suicide?" She asked and Brooklyn didn't know whether her bit-beast wanted her to know, but he wouldn't lie to her anymore.

"It was...um...well it was your bit-beast." Brooklyn said and Morgan gasped and then looked upset. "Oh this is perfect, everything will talk to you, but she won't even talk to me." Morgan said as she looked at Brooklyn, she was sitting up now.

"I don't know why she doesn't talk to you, but she asked me to come and save you, she cares about you." Brooklyn said and Morgan smiled.

"That's good to hear..." Morgan said and Brooklyn stood up. "Come to my house, will you?" He asked and Morgan nodded. "Okay..." She said and stood up, she took her blade, she always carried her harpy with her everywhere, just like Brooklyn did with Zeus.

Brooklyn walked to her door and put his hand on the doorknob, but then he saw his hand was covered it blood, Brooklyn stared at it for a second. 'I didn't cut myself...wait a second...' Brooklyn thought. "What's wrong?" Morgan asked and Brooklyn turned to her.

"Show me your right wrist." Brooklyn said and Morgan gulped. "Why?" She asked and Brooklyn growled. "Show it to me now!" He yelled and Morgan quickly held it out. "I'm sorry." She said and Brooklyn pulled up her sleeve, he saw a cut mark on her wrist, it was bleeding badly, but it wasn't enough to kill her. "Why didn't you tell me!" Brooklyn demanded and Morgan looked down.

"I didn't want to worry you." She said and Brooklyn shook his head. "You should tell me when you get hurt; do you have bandages in your house?" He asked and Morgan shook her head. "No, sorry." She said and Brooklyn nodded and then took of his cape. "What are you doing?" She asked and Brooklyn looked at her as he put the cape down.

"I'm going to cover it." He said and Morgan didn't understand what that had to do with his cape being taken off, but then she saw him rip of the sleeve from his t-shirt.

Brooklyn took her wrist and tied the sleeve around it, to stop the bleeding, or at least suppress it. "There, I'll keep it like that until we come to my house." Brooklyn said as he put on his cape and then held her hand out to her; she looked at it for a second before taking it.

"Let's go." He said and she nodded, Morgan led the way through her house until the reached the front door, she unlocked it with her free hand and walked outside, followed by Brooklyn. "Um, are you going to hold my hand the whole time, isn't it going to crack your image or something?" She asked and Brooklyn laughed. "Yes, I am, and I don't care what other people think of me, do you?" He asked and Morgan shook her head.

"Hell no, let's go." She said as she locked the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sue me, kill me, hate me, love me, I don't care.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	35. 35 zeus and harpy

What do you think of the name of the Chapter, Zeus and Harpy, hmmm? What could it possibly mean? O yeah, you probably noticed by now that Zeus is in Italic and Medused harpy is in bold.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn and Morgan walking down the street, hand in hand when Morgan heard something. **Hi Morgan. **Morgan looked around. "Brooklyn did you say something?" Morgan asked and Brooklyn shook his head, he also heard the voice, but he knew who it belonged to. "No, but I also heard that, ask her who she is." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded.

"Um who are you miss?" Morgan asked and heard the voice laugh. **It's me, your bit-beast. **She said and Morgan gasped. "Really? Is that really you?" Morgan asked and her beast laughed again. **Yes, don't sound so surprised. **She said and Morgan nodded. "This is so cool!" She yelled, she never thought her harpy would ever speak to her.

**Yes, now I want to thank Brooklyn for saving you. **Brooklyn nodded. "I would save her any day." Brooklyn said and Morgan felt special now, Brooklyn cared for her, and her harpy was talking to her.

**Good, now Brooklyn, make sure nothing comes between you again. **The harpy said and Brooklyn smiled. "Never." He said and hugged Morgan from the side.

Now Morgan was blushing a bit. "Aah thanks you guys..." She said and Brooklyn smiled and her harpy laughed.

**Okay and I should probably tell you that you just passed your house Brooklyn. **She said and Brooklyn looked up, the beast was right, he did pass his house. "Oh shit, sorry about that." He said and turned around.

"It's okay." Morgan said as they walked up his steps, Brooklyn unlocked the door and went inside, followed by Morgan.

**Okay, I think I will leave you two alone for a while. **The harpy said and Morgan smiled. "Okay..." She said and Brooklyn locked the door. "You don't need to go, Zeus will be back soon...How late is it now Morgan?" Brooklyn asked as he walked to the living room, pulling her with.

Morgan looked at her watch on her left wrist. "6:40 pm." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "Yes, Zeus will be here in 20 minutes, probably earlier." Brooklyn said. **So I can stay then? **The harpy asked and Morgan nodded. "Yes, you can stay." Morgan said as Brooklyn showed her to the couch, telling her to sit down.

Brooklyn took some cotton from in front of the couch, he never took it back to the kitchen after he fixed up her stab wound, Morgan sat down and saw as Brooklyn dipped the cotton in surgical spirits, he didn't use that to clean her stab wound, but she heard it burned like hell. "Keep that away from me." She said and Brooklyn just smiled as he brought the cotton closer, and then taking off his sleeve from her wrist.

Brooklyn pushed the cotton down on the cut mark and rubbed it. "Burning, I'm burning!" Morgan yelled, surgical spirits burned like hell if you put it on a cut mark.

"Don't worry, the pain will be gone now." Brooklyn said as he cleaned it and then took some cream and put it on the wound. "This is actually fun, I'm getting to play doctor." He said and Morgan smiled weakly. "I'm not so sure that is such a good thing..." She said and Brooklyn smiled.

"It's never a good thing when I play." He said and Morgan didn't know whether she should knock him out and fix her own wound, or let him do it, but she feared for her live then, she was already starting to think the surgical spirits was acid or something.

"Just relax, I'm kidding." He said and Morgan nodded. "I hope so." Morgan said and then she heard another voice. _What are you doing here Morgan, Brooklyn what is she doing here? _Zeus yelled, he was back early.

"She didn't use me Zeus." Brooklyn said and Zeus growled. _She did, she's fooling you! _Zeus yelled and Morgan scowled.

"Don't you dare say anything like that about me, you don't know me!" She yelled and Zeus growled. _Oh bite my big furry butt! _He yelled but then next thing you heard was Zeus let out a yell of shock and Morgan's Medused Harpy laughing. _It bit me! _He yelled and Brooklyn and Morgan burst out laughing. "Where did she bite?" Brooklyn asked laughing.

_She bit my butt! _Zeus yelled and now Morgan and Brooklyn was cracking up, Brooklyn was already finished with her wound and it was also bandaged.

**Serves you right **The harpy said and Zeus scowled. _What do you mean, who are you! _Zeus demanded and the harpy laughed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Is that funny enough for you?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	36. 36 poor Zeus

Chapter thirty six is up, I've got to admit, this is the longest story I've ever written.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Oh don't be so blunt. **Medused harpy said to Zeus and Zeus growled. _What are you doing in this house, I don't know you, who are you? _Zeus asked, he had no idea that she was Morgan's beast. **Oh common kitty, don't be like that. **Medused harpy said and Zeus growled, she was mocking him. _I'm not your damn kitty, answer my question! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn was still laughing.

"Oh this is priceless." He said and Zeus growled. _Brooklyn, do you mind telling me who this thing is! _Zeus yelled and Medused harpy gasped. **Thing? Who do you think you're talking to? **Medused harpy asked and Zeus growled. _That's what I'd like to know as well. _Zeus said and Brooklyn decided he'd tell Zeus.

"This is Morgan's bit-beast, say hello to Medused harpy." Brooklyn said and Zeus growled. _Oh now I'm angry, what is it doing here? _Zeus asked and Morgan gasped. "Excuse me, I don't call you a thing or anything rude, so do you mind not being rude to her, she has feelings you know!" Morgan yelled.

**Yeah, I have feelings! **Medused harpy pointed out as well and Zeus was confused now, he could see Medused harpy, due to him being a bit-beast as well and they were existing on a different plane.

_Why does this happen to me? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but Zeus, I'm going to leave you two alone for a while, is that okay Medused harpy?" Brooklyn asked and she giggled. **Oh yes, we'll have a blast. **She said and Zeus growled. _No, you're not going anywhere, you're not leaving me here...with this...this butt biting bitch. _Zeus said and Brooklyn laughed.

"I know you can't go anywhere when your blade can't move, so Medused harpy, will you do your thing?" Brooklyn asked, she would turn Zeus into stone, and since Zeus wouldn't be expecting it, Zeus wouldn't be able to break free from it.

**Sure, I'd love to. **Medused harpy said and now Zeus was confused. _Do what? What's going on? _Zeus asked, but the next thing he saw was that his blade was stone, it was on the table, but it was surrounded by stone.

_Oh fuck no, tell me she didn't! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn nodded. "Oh yes she did; now I need to go and sign that electricity check, and buy Morgan a new top like I promised." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded. "Yup, so enjoy yourself Medused harpy." Morgan said and Medused harpy laughed. **Of course... **She said and Zeus growled. _Brooklyn, you can't leave me alone here! _Zeus yelled and Morgan smiled and then took her blade from her pocket and put it on the table next to Zeus.

_Move, get away from me, spin away! _Zeus yelled, he couldn't move away, so this was pure torture, but Medused harpy edged closer to him. **Nope. **She said and Zeus let out a long sign of irritation. _Kill me. _He said and Brooklyn got up, pulling Morgan with him. "See you later on; I'll see you at about 8:30, before the tournament, bye now." Brooklyn said as he waved good-bye and then walked to the front door.

Brooklyn walked out of the door with Morgan, he locked it and started walking. "Hey I'm firstly going to go and sign the check, are you coming along?" He asked Morgan and she nodded. "Yes, but do you think it was a good thing to leave those two alone?" She asked and Brooklyn laughed and nodded. "Oh yes..." Brooklyn said and Morgan smiled. "Poor Zeus..." She said and Brooklyn nodded.

"Yes..." Brooklyn said, he didn't have to worry about Zeus bothering him now, Zeus could still talk to him from the distance, but he was sure Medused harpy would keep him busy.

(This is going to be in the bit-beast plane, so they will be able to smile and stuff.)

Meanwhile Zeus was still in the house, he could only move around in the house now, he couldn't teleport away or anything, since his blade was solid stone. _What are you looking at? _Zeus asked her and she smiled.

**Oh nothing... **She said and then continued. **You're cute. **She said and Zeus gasped. _I beg your pardon but biter. _He said and she laughed.

**Oh get over it, at least someone bit your butt, I think I'm going to have a hairball. **She said and Zeus growled. _Go away. _He said and she shook her head. **Nope I said I'd baby sit you, and that's what I've doing. **She said and Zeus growled.

_I don't need a baby sitter! _He yelled as he moved away from her, he could move away from her in his plane, but he couldn't move his blade that was next to her, and that was annoying him.

**Oh common don't be like that, at least we have something in common. **She said and Zeus growled. _And what would that be? Hatred for Morgan? _He asked and Medused harpy shook her head. **No handsome, we both have black wings. **She said and Zeus growled. _I'm not your freaking handsome or kitty or anything, just leave me alone! _He yelled, he was annoyed to no end.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Heh heh... so do you think Zeus is suffering? And DalouA, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT WAKING ME UP, unless of course you have coffee and peanut butter toast with you... (2 pieces)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	37. 37 merging

Amaya: slaps DalouA YOU WOKE ME UP, AGAIN!

DalouA: smiling innocently. You said if you got coffee and biscuits you'll write.

Amaya: Growls I was kidding and I said toast!

Another thing, Brooklyn is going to go a bit crazy in this chapter, but all will be clear later on, so don't be confused or anything.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn was at the bank already. "Hey Morgan, are you coming in, or staying outside?" He asked and Morgan shrugged. "I don't know, guess I'll stay outside, I don't really like banks." She said and Brooklyn nodded and walked into the bank.

Morgan was waiting outside, she really didn't like banks, it was like a cemetery for a Christian, she didn't know why she hated it so much.

Brooklyn walked to the counter and looked at the female standing behind the bullet proof glass. "Evening sir, how can I help you?" She asked and Brooklyn spoke. "I called in yesterday night to pay for my power bill, I was told to come here and sign, my name is Brooklyn Kingston, I also wish to withdraw $1500 dollars" He said and the woman nodded and then checked something on the PC. "Your account number please." She said and Brooklyn thought for a second, he sometimes had problems remembering it. "567 890 55." He said and the woman looked at the computer again and then pressed something under the counter. "I'm sorry, but you account number isn't correct, the security will come to escort you out of here and then to the police." The woman said.

Brooklyn gasped and immediately got angry; the town he was in was very strict about rules about the bank, since one was robbed last year of all the money, now if you even got one digit wrong you would be escorted to the police for proper identification.

"No, I know my own account number; just give me a second to remember it correctly!" Brooklyn yelled and the woman was a bit shocked at his outrage. "I'm sorry sir, even if you look a lot like that guy who was on TV today, Brooklyn, I am not allowed to give you a second chance, sorry." She said and Brooklyn growled and then the security came to him.

"Sir, you'll have to come with us." They said and Brooklyn growled. "Touch me and you die!" He yelled and the security seemed to take the threat up seriously. "Now you'll be given up for threatening, that's 10 days in jail." The one guy said and Brooklyn growled, if he was in jail for 10 days then he would miss the tournament, and that he would not accept.

"I will destroy this entire bank if you don't let me go!" Brooklyn yelled, instead of calming down, he was getting angrier and angrier.

The one security guy walked to him and tried to grab Brooklyn's arm but he ripped away and hit the guy in the face. "I said don't touch me!" Brooklyn yelled as the guy fell down on the ground, while the other guard ran to his friend. "Shaun are you okay?" He asked and Shaun got up. "Yes, Mike, now I can give this guy up for assault as well." He said and Brooklyn got angrier again, it was amazing how high Brooklyn's level of anger could go, it could reach the same threshold as when he was in the justice five tournament, then he would merge with Zeus, be given the black wings and his mind power would be able to destroy everything if he didn't go to a different plane first, the world inside his head.

Brooklyn couldn't take it when people didn't believe him or mistaken his identity or accused him of something he didn't do or even lied to him, that made him angry, that was also why he was angry with Morgan, because she lied to him, she broke a promise out of stupidity, but he forgave her because he cared for her, but he didn't care for these fools, like he said to Zeus, the only person he would not be rude to was Morgan, anyone and everyone else was just a thing in the world, a thing he didn't care for and would gladly kill.

The two guards, Mike and Shaun walked to Brooklyn, now holding shock devices in their hands; they could use it to paralyze Brooklyn.

"Just come with us." Shaun said and Brooklyn looked at them angrily. "Come one step closer and you'll regret it." Brooklyn said in a very low voice but very dangerous, it was the evil voice again.

Meanwhile Zeus was still trying to keep Medused harpy away from him. _What is your problem woman? Don't you know when someone doesn't like you? _Zeus asked and she smiled. **Yes...But mostly I don't care... **She said and Zeus growled but then suddenly the stone around Zeus's blade broke into a million shards. _I'm being called. _Zeus said and she looked on amazed as her stone shards were still flying through the air. **But how? **She asked and Zeus looked at her. _It's Brooklyn, I think I'll tell you this, he's getting angry again, the same as in the tournament, he's calling to me, his mind power broke your pathetic stone wall, he doesn't know that he's calling to me, but he is. _Zeus said as he was ready to teleport to Brooklyn, merge with him. **Oh that is so cool. **She said and Zeus nodded. _Yes it is, considering he's with your precious girl... _Zeus said and teleported away, and now Medused harpy was worried. **Oh no, Morgan... **She said, she couldn't teleport away, she quickly went to the door, but saw there was no door. **Zeus sealed the doors, oh no! **She yelled, she now feared for Morgan's life.

Brooklyn suddenly felt something enter him, he didn't know it was Zeus, but he didn't care, it made him feel a lot stronger and eviler than before, now he would show these fools that they shouldn't doubt him...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Suspense... a wonderful thing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	38. 38 destruction

Okay, maybe it isn't suspense... oh well, whatever...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn looked at the two guards, he was seeing red now, all his common senses were gone, he didn't care what he did now, who he hurt, what he destroyed...

"Woh dude, he's eye pupils are white." Shaun said and Mike looked at Brooklyn, he was looking at them angrily. "Now you die." He said in the creepy dangerous voice, but the guards didn't seem to care too much, they thought they had the upper hand in this, since they had weapons, and Brooklyn had none... None but his mind, the most dangerous weapon in the world.

"Right, whatever." Mike said and walked to Brooklyn. "Go away!" Brooklyn yelled and suddenly black wings sprouted from his back, shooting out wide and knocking both guards away, since they were coming from the sides.

"What the fuck!" Shaun yelled and the female behind the glass yelled in shock. "It is that freak Brooklyn, I remember some of the bladers telling me about him sprouting black wings!" She yelled and the guards gulped now, now they saw they were up against something that was almost not human, "You know, we don't need to take you to the police, just give your account number correctly and we will let you go." Mike said and Shaun nodded in agreement, but Brooklyn growled.

"No!" He yelled and somehow the bullet proof glass shattered as he yelled.

"Oh fuck, they don't pay us guards enough for this." Mike said and Shaun was backing away, if not even a bullet could break that glass, but Brooklyn broke it just by yelling, well then they were in serious danger...

Morgan was still outside when she heard shattering glass. "What the hell?" She asked and then heard Medused harpy speak. **Morgan are you okay? **Medused harpy quickly asked. "Yes, but something is happening in the bank." She said and Medused harpy sighed in relief. **Thank goodness, it's Brooklyn, Brooklyn is going crazy again, Zeus merged with him, don't go into the bank, his mind isn't on the right place now! **Medused harpy yelled and Morgan gasped.

"No way I'm not leaving him!" Morgan yelled and ran to the bank, despite Medused harpy's warning.

Brooklyn looked at the two guards. "Good-bye." He said and was about to kill them when Morgan ran to him, grabbing his arm. "Brooklyn, don't do it!" She yelled and Brooklyn turned to her, his eyes still white with the gray rimming.

"Go away." He said and Morgan shook her head. "No!" She yelled and Brooklyn growled and then pushed her away. "Leave me alone!" He yelled and she was worried now, he wouldn't even respond to her pleas to stop.

Morgan ran to him again, she wouldn't give up. "Brooklyn no!" She yelled but he pushed her away again, but harder, so she fell onto the ground.

Morgan jumped up and thought of one thing she could do that might work, she ran to him and hug tackled him down onto the ground. (Your thing storm... :)

She hugged Brooklyn as she buried her face in his chest. "I won't let you do this!" She yelled and Brooklyn's eyes turned a bit more normal. "Get off me." He said and she shook her head, she was afraid she'd loose him if she did. "No!" She yelled and Brooklyn tried to probe her hands loose. "Get of me or I will kill you as well!" He yelled and she gasped and then began to cry, it seemed somehow he'd always try to kill her or get her killed.

"Then kill me!" She yelled and Brooklyn smiled evily. "Why would you sacrifice yourself to save me?" He asked and she still cried. "Because I love you, even if I die I know my love will live on!" She yelled and Brooklyn gasped and his eyes turned back to their original normal green and his wings disappeared...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So what do you think is going to be his reaction? Is he going to ignore her, go to jail? Or what?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	39. 39 love

I'm repeating this because it's true. : I need to get a life :(

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn looked down on Morgan and sat up; she was still hugging him and sobbing softly.

Now Brooklyn was back to normal again and he felt like a complete asshole for telling her he would kill her, now that she told him she loves him. "It's okay...I love you to..." Brooklyn said and Morgan recognized his voice to be normal again, she looked up and saw his eyes were normal as well.

"You're back!" She yelled in joy, all her sadness vanishing, she jumped him down again and kissed him, and then she heard someone sigh in relief, she looked to the left and saw two guards, both sitting on the ground, they looked terrified of Brooklyn, but now they seemed to be calmer.

Brooklyn got up, pulling her with. "So can I withdraw my money now?" He asked as he turned around and looked at the woman behind the non-existent bullet proof glass, she was white in her face, she nodded and then spoke. "Correct account number please." She said and Brooklyn smiled, he now remembered it correctly, he only got the last digit wrong when he first said it. "567 890 56." Brooklyn said and the woman nodded as she began typing on the computer. "$1500 dollars, right?" She asked and Brooklyn nodded and she then gave him a check. "This is for the electricity, please sign." She said and Brooklyn took the pen, but when he pressed down on the pen it snapped, he was still charged with his own and Zeus's energy. "Oops sorry, can I have another pen please?" He asked and the woman felt like fainting, this was definitely not in her job description.

She gave Brooklyn another pen and he took it a bit gentler this time.

After Brooklyn signed and the woman recognized his signature as correct so she gave him the money. "Have a good-day sir." She said she was being polite; she didn't want to anger him again, not after what she saw.

Brooklyn took the money and walked away from the woman, followed by Morgan. _Wow, that was fun, even if she did stop you. _Zeus said and Brooklyn gasped. "I thought you were at my house, in stone!" Brooklyn hissed softly and Brooklyn smiled. _I was...look in your pocket. _Zeus said and Brooklyn did, he felt his blade there. "You teleported, you are sneaky." Brooklyn said and Zeus laughed.

_I'm just glad I'm away from that crazy bitch. _Zeus said and Morgan growled. "She's not crazy, you are." Morgan said and Zeus growled. _Do I bite other people's butts? _He asked and Brooklyn quickly laughed again, he still found it hilarious that Medused harpy bit Zeus's butt. "Hey, I pity her more than you." Morgan said and Zeus growled.

_What's that suppose to mean? _He asked and Morgan shrugged her shoulders. "Oh nothing." She said as they were now on there way down to Brooklyn's house again. "I first want to drop Zeus of." Brooklyn said and Zeus growled. _I will teleport out again. _He said and Brooklyn shook his head. "I'll make sure you don't, and there is something I'm wondering about... When you spun home after you teleported me out of the water... well you asked me to unlock the house door, now if you can teleport to places, why didn't you just teleport into the house?" Brooklyn asked and Zeus growled. _BECAUSE MY CIRCUITS WERE WET! _Zeus yelled, he still hasn't forgiven Brooklyn for that.

"Okay, sorry for asking..." Brooklyn said and walked on.

**Oh is he going to visit me again? **They suddenly heard Medused harpy ask, laughing slightly. "Yes, he is." Morgan said and then Medused harpy laughed evily. **Oh he's going to get it. **She said and Brooklyn was confused. "Why?" He asked and she answered. **I wanted to go and help Morgan, but he made the doors disappear, so that I couldn't leave the house. **She said and Zeus began whistling. _Wasn't me. _He said and Brooklyn growled. "Zeus, get some manners, you don't lock a girl in!" Brooklyn yelled and Zeus growled. _She's not a girl, she's a bitch, there is a difference! _Zeus yelled and Medused harpy gasped. **Oh excuse me, then I guess you're not a man; you're a monster, a hideous, awful, ugly monster! **Medused harpy yelled and Zeus snickered. _You got that right...hey wait...I'm not ugly! _He yelled and Medused harpy laughed. **Really? Mind proving it to me? **She asked and Zeus growled. _You bet, I'll kick your ass, and then we'll see who is ugly, Brooklyn I'll be back now. _Zeus said and Brooklyn felt his pocket again, it was empty.

Brooklyn and Morgan was still walking down the street when they both were shocked when Zeus yelled. _Fuck, not again! _He yelled and Brooklyn was confused. "What? Did she bite you?" Brooklyn asked and Zeus growled. _I'm fucken-will stone again! _He yelled and Brooklyn laughed. **Girls rule! Hey... maybe I should bite you again...he he, come here butt-cake, I mean cupcake... **Medused harpy said and Zeus growled. _Get away from me, stop following me! _Zeus yelled.

Morgan grabbed her sides as she was laughing herself sick... "Oh my god, I wish I could see this...!" She yelled through tears, she was laughing so hard that she was beginning to cry.

"Me to." Brooklyn said as he smiled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Man poor Zeus, don't you think?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	40. 40 buying

Okay another chapter, I'm writing so quickly because I don't have a life and my sister is bothering me the whole time to continue!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Morgan looked at her watch. "Hey Brooklyn it's 7:21, the fifth match starts soon." She said and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, I know, but I'm first going to go and get you that new top." He said and Morgan smiled. "If you don't want to, you don't have to." She said and Brooklyn shook his head. "No, I want to; because I'm also going to choose something that you're going to wear." Brooklyn said and now Morgan was worried.

"What? Please don't tell me it's something weird?" She asked, she didn't trust any mans fashion sense, especially not when it came to female clothes. "Don't worry, it's nothing weird." He said and she sighed in relief. "Okay, that's good to know..." Brooklyn said as he walked towards the nearest female clothes shop.

Back at Brooklyn's house.

Zeus was trapped in stone again, he didn't like it and worse was that Medused harpy was chasing him, wanting to bite him.

_Stay away from me or I will bite you! _Zeus finally yelled and Medused harpy stopped, but then smiled. **Ooh sassy... I'd like that... **She said then went after him again. Zeus growled as he began running away again, he couldn't take to the air, because she could fly as well, he couldn't attack her with king of darkness, because he was in stone, so he had nothing special to attack her with.

_Please just leave me alone! _Zeus begged, he was never reduced to begging before, this was the first time.

Medused harpy stopped and looked at him. **Did you just ask nicely? **She asked and Zeus nodded. _Yes, just please don't bite me or chase me! _He yelled in a pleading voice and Medused harpy looked at him sadly. **Okay, how about we talk then? **She asked and Zeus nodded quickly. _Yes, talking is perfect. _He said and she smiled. **Okay, I'll start with my life story... **She said and Zeus got a feeling this was going to be worse than being chased.

**When I was just a little feather my mother got killed. **She said and Zeus smiled. _I think I ate her. _Zeus said and Medused harpy gasped. **No you didn't, she was destroyed by another blader, anyway for me to continue... **She said and Zeus sighed and listened, not that he had a choice...

Brooklyn and Morgan reached a clothing shop and Brooklyn heard jaws music as he got closer to it, he hardly went to shops and now he offered to take her, he didn't think to much of it before, but now when he saw it, all the underwear in the shop, it was plain creepy and scary.

"Shall we go in?" She asked and Brooklyn was still staring at the shop. 'It's not too late to run...' Brooklyn thought and then looked down at Morgan, he had to go in now, and he wanted to buy something for her anyway. "Yes." He said and walked into the shop, still hearing the jaws music.

Brooklyn looked around the shop, there were females everywhere, looking at the weirdest looking stuff, but something caught his eye, it was something black, it looked like a glove. "Morgan you look around a bit, I'll catch up with you now." He said and Morgan nodded, she loved shopping, so she didn't mind to be left alone in a clothing shop.

As for Brooklyn, he walked closer to the glove rack; he thought it was a glove rack, since there were pink, green, black, white, red and many other colored gloves hanging there.

When Brooklyn reached the gloves he picked one up and looked at what it was called, and when he saw the name he let out a scream of shock and dropped it right there. "Gross, that thing is smaller than my hand!" He yelled as he didn't dare look at it again, it was a g-string, but it was tiny, he couldn't believe that a woman would wear something like that.

Brooklyn quickly walked away from it and searched for something that he could buy for Morgan, but he didn't really know what size she was or what she liked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Poor Brooklyn, he touched woman underwear... What will he get for Morgan?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	41. 41 dress up

Besides the fact that I don't have a life, I should really get my sleeping cycle right, it's now 2:03 am, and I'm not even tired.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn was still looking around the shop for something suitable that he could buy Morgan; he told her he would, so he would.

Brooklyn looked around a bit more when he saw something perfect, he walked towards it and took it, it was a long black dress with long sleeves as well. "Perfect." He said as he walked to the counter, he would pay for it first, surprise Morgan, he was sure the dress would fit her, he didn't know what size she was, but he was pretty good at guessing.

He walked to the counter and gave the dress to the female standing at the counter, he was at least glad to see it was a female, because if it was a male then he would have pitied the poor guy to no end.

"Oh lucky girl." The female said and Brooklyn looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" He asked and the woman smiled. "This is a very nice dress; I wish my boyfriend would buy me something like this." She said and Brooklyn scowled. "Who said it isn't for my mother?" Brooklyn asked and she smiled. "Because I don't think a mother will fit into a dress like this." She said and Brooklyn nodded. "Very well, it's for a girl, but she's not my girlfriend, I don't think so." Brooklyn said, he actually hasn't even thought about it, but he'd ask her out soon enough.

"Well I'm sure she'll fall right into your arms when she sees this dress." The woman said and Brooklyn smiled. "I don't think so." He said and the woman spoke again. "Oh I think so, oh yes; the dress is $900 dollars." She said and Brooklyn was surprised that a piece of cloth could cost so much, but he had the money.

Brooklyn took out the money and gave it to her. "I must say I like your look." She said and now Brooklyn really didn't know what she meant. "Explain please." Brooklyn said and the woman smiled as she put the dress into a bag. "Your Gothic look, really hot, keep it up." She said and Brooklyn growled, he wasn't even trying to look good or anything, he just liked black, and he wasn't even a Goth. "Right..." He said and then saw Morgan and quickly grabbed the bag and hid it behind his back; he didn't want her to see the dress yet.

"Hey, what did you buy?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled, trying not to look to suspicious, but it actually made him look like he was trying to cover up a murder or something. "Oh nothing, like I said, I bought something for you, something small." He said and she smiled. "Well can I see what it is?" She asked and Brooklyn shook his head. "Nope, what did you take?" He asked and she showed him a top, it looked a lot like the one she was wearing, just a bit different.

Brooklyn took the top and gave it to the woman again, but the woman was looking at Morgan. "What happened to you, did a car hit you?" She asked and Morgan shook her head while smiling. "Love hit me." She said and the woman was getting the wrong idea. "Did he hit you?" She asked and Morgan shook her head quickly. "No, never." She said and the woman then looked at Brooklyn again. "Hey, you actually look very familiar." She asked and Brooklyn looked at her. "So what, will you just ring up the top, I have a tournament to prepare for." He said and the woman took the top, but then stopped and thought. "Wait a second...red hair...you're Brooklyn, you were in the tournament 3 years ago, am I right?" She asked and Brooklyn nodded, he hated it that almost everyone knew of him.

"Yes, you're right." He said and the woman nodded then rang up the top. "You know there are some pretty bad rumors running around about you, about you being evil and having wings and stuff." She said and Brooklyn nodded. "It's not rumors." He said, he didn't hide much, and him being evil or psychotic wasn't anything that he needed to hide.

The woman put the top into another bag and looked at Brooklyn. "It will be $100 dollars, and you really want me to believe it was you who destroyed half the city? It was a hurricane that did all that." She said and Brooklyn wasn't going to argue with her, so he just took out the $100 dollars and gave it to her.

"Believe what you want." Brooklyn said and was about to go when he heard the small TV at the counter, it was the news.

Brooklyn turned to the TV and looked at the headlines and the news guy spoke. 'Today at the SMB bank there was a freak accident, the same as 3 years ago, the suspect it Brooklyn Kingston.' The news reporter said and Brooklyn growled. "Man news travel fast..." He had forgotten about the cameras in the bank.

The woman turned around and saw the bank on the TV, there were shattered glass over the ground, it seemed to be a video taken after he was there. "Woh, who did that?" She asked and Brooklyn was still looking at the small TV screen.

The news reporter spoke again. 'It happened less than an hour ago, when he came into the bank, wanting to make a withdrawal from his bank account, but he got his account number wrong, so the accountant called the security and that is when he lost it...' The reporter said and Brooklyn growled. "They should not have tested my patience." He said and Morgan was also looking at the screen, she was more worried that they would send the military or something after Brooklyn...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So what will the reporter say about Brooklyn, will he be arrested?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	42. 42 local monster

It's now 2:30; hey it only took me 27 minutes to write that chapter! Including me making toast and coffee for myself and going to the toilet after drinking too much water.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn watched as a video played of before Brooklyn entered the bank and the reporter spoke again. 'He had no weapons on him; this footage shows right before he came in.'

"Who is this guy, how can he possibly break bullet proof glass without a weapon?" The woman asked as she watched further.

On the video showed how Brooklyn came him. "Hey, you're in the video, what were you doing in the bank?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled. "Withdrawing cash." He said and she nodded but then thought. "Hey that was what the guy was doing..." She said and looked at Brooklyn suspiciously, but then looked back at the TV.

Next it showed how Brooklyn walked toward the woman at the counter and he talked to her, but after a while two guards came. 'And this is when Brooklyn seemed to loose his cool and he gave the guards a warning, saying: touch me and you die:' The reporter said as the video still played.

"They have a good memory." Brooklyn said as he watched further. "It was you, but how did you break the glass?" The woman asked as she looked at Brooklyn now and then back at the TV. "Watch and see." Brooklyn said as he also watched further.

The next footage showed how Brooklyn punched the one guy after he tried to grab him. 'And now the unbelievable happened.' The reporter said and Morgan was also looking, she didn't see what happened in the bank until she came running in.

The footage showed and Brooklyn yelled something and then black things shot from his back, knocking the two guards back. "Oh my goodness." The woman said as she looked at Brooklyn again, but he didn't have any black things now, she looked back at the TV and then the reporter talked again and the video paused. 'This is when the glass broke, after Brooklyn yelled 'No!' when the guards asked him to spare their lives.' The video un paused and as the reporter said, the glass shattered.

Brooklyn smiled. "You got to admit, that was cool." He said and Morgan nodded, she was in amazement, she never saw anything like this before, she didn't see Brooklyn when he was like this, since she wasn't at the tournament three years ago.

Next the footage showed as Morgan ran in. "Hey look I'm on TV." She said smiling and Brooklyn smiled. "Yes, if it wasn't for you, I would've killed those fools, which wouldn't have been such a bad thing..." He said and then he saw as he pushed Morgan away twice and then she tackled him, that as when she told him she loved it. 'If it wasn't for this girl then the bank might have been destroyed, we do not know what type of power Brooklyn possess, but it is the same as in the tournament 3 years ago, where he destroyed half the city.' The reporter said and then the video ended. 'The bank dropped their charges since it was their fault for thinking Brooklyn was a robber, but we was warn you that you should steer clear of him... This was news at 8, see you tomorrow.' The reporter said and then the news ended.

The woman looked at Brooklyn a bit scared. "So you believe me now?" Brooklyn asked in a 'told you so' tone and she nodded and gulped.

Brooklyn smiled and took the bag and Morgan's hand as he walked out of the shop, leaving the shocked woman to her own thoughts.

"That was cool." Morgan said and Brooklyn nodded. "I suppose, now I have to get home and save Zeus from your bit-beast before he goes crazy." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded as she smiled. "Yeah..." She said and then edged closer to the bag that held the dress Brooklyn bought for her.

She was about to grab it, but Brooklyn moved it out of the way. "Fat chance." He said and she sighed and stopped, and Brooklyn turned to her as he let her hand go. "Oh common...please...?" She asked as she gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could, but he just smiled, bended down and quickly kissed her. "Nope." He said and walked on.

Morgan was a bit surprised about the kiss but still wanted to know what he bought her. "This is torture." She said as she ran up to Brooklyn, who was holding the bag more securely now.

"So..." He said as he walked on and she crossed her arms and grumpily walked next to him. "Then I'm not going to talk to you." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "I like that type of torture..." He said, mocking her and basically telling her she talks too much.

She hit him on his shoulder. "Fine, be that way." She said as she walked passed Brooklyn.

Brooklyn smiled and ran up to her. "Okay, I promise you I will give it to you as soon as we get to my house and I make sure Zeus is still okay..." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded and then smiled. "That's better." She said and then saw his house not to far away.

"Guess you'll have to give it soon." She said and Brooklyn understood what she meant when he saw they were about ten houses away from his. "Yes, I guess." He said and immediately walked slower. "Or not..." He said and she growled as she grabbed his arm and began pulling him with. "Forget it, I want to know what it is, and that's final!" She said as she pulled Brooklyn along, making him walk at double the pace that he was walking earlier.

"Okay, okay I'll walk faster!" He yelled and she let his arm go. "Good." She said and Brooklyn began walking faster.

They were now only two houses away, and Morgan was smiling like she won the lottery.

Brooklyn walked up to his door and unlocked it, he walked inside and so did Morgan. "See we're here." He said and she nodded. "Finally." She said and Brooklyn smiled and then walked to the living room, where he thought he'd find Zeus, but he was surprised at what he found...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

What do you think he found? A dead Zeus? A dead harpy?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	43. 43 asking her out

Well I don't really have anything to say after 42 chapters, so please just read.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn saw Zeus on the living room floor, but not in stone anymore, and Medused harpy in front of him, and she was speaking. **And that is pretty much how I ended with Morgan... **The harpy said, her voice almost sounded like she was going to cry.

But what Brooklyn heard next shocked him most. _Poor you...I never knew...Come here and let me give you a hug. _Brooklyn gulped; he didn't know what was going on with Zeus.

"Um...Zeus...I'm back..." Brooklyn said and Zeus growled. _Go away; can't you see I'm busy...? _Zeus asked and Morgan's mouth dropped to the floor. "No way..." She said and looked at Brooklyn, and he looked at her, both being confused.

"I really hate to interrupt, but it's 8:10, I need to get to the tournament." Brooklyn said and Zeus sighed. _Oh well, I guess I'll have to go, she's coming with, right? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, Morgan is coming with." Brooklyn said and Zeus growled. _Not Morgan! My harpy... _He said and Brooklyn's eyes widened. "Um...yes..." He said and looked at Morgan again; she neither knew what was going on.

_Oh that is great, then we can talk more. _He said and then Medused Harpy giggled. **Just talk? **She asked and Zeus purred. _We'll see, won't we? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn shook his head. "Weird love." He said and Morgan was still staring wide-eyed. "Oh yes..." She said and Brooklyn could still not break his gaze from the two blades. "You can keep the babies." He said to Morgan, he didn't even want to know what a harpy and evil cat's babies would look like.

"No way..." She said and then Brooklyn walked to Zeus's blade and picked it up. "I'll drown it; it will be too scary to look at." Brooklyn said and then immediately felt Zeus's blade begin to spin in his hand. _Are you going to drown my children! No! You are evil! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn had to restrain himself from laughing. "I was joking, calm down." He said and Zeus stopped spinning.

_Good, now let's go...I just have a small favor to ask. _Zeus said and Brooklyn nodded. "What?" He asked.

_Will you put me and her in the same pocket? _Zeus asked and Medused harpy giggled again. **Ooh why? **She asked and Brooklyn made a face of disgust. "Now way, I don't know what you're going to do in there." He said and Zeus sighed. **Morgan, will you? **Medused harpy asked and Morgan nodded. "Yes, but I'm putting you two in my handbag." She said.

_Fine with me. _Zeus said and Medused harpy giggled again. **Same here. **She said and Morgan walked to Medused harpy and put her in her bag, and Brooklyn gave her Zeus and she put him in her bag as well.

"I'm scarred for life." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded. "Yes...I think I am to." She said and then Morgan looked at Brooklyn again. "Remember, you were supposed to give me the bag now..." She said and Brooklyn shook his head. "I said I wanted to make sure Zeus is okay, and he clearly isn't." Brooklyn said and Morgan frowned. "Don't make me make you give me it." She said and Brooklyn saw she was serious so he put his hand into the bag and took of the price tag and then he handed her the bag. "Very well..." He said and she took it.

Morgan pulled the dress out of the bag and gasped. "Oh my god, it's beautiful..." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "Glad you like it..." He said and she ran to him and hugged him. "Thank you so much." She said and Brooklyn hugged her back. "There's something I want to ask you..." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded. "Yes, anything." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "Will you go out with me?" He asked, he couldn't think of a better time to ask her, Morgan smiled. "Yes!" She yelled as she hugged him tighter but then she heard Zeus again. _Will you go out with me my dear _Brooklyn choked on nothing and Morgan began laughing. **Yes my furry fur-ball **Medused harpy said and then everything went quiet again, they were obviously speaking privately.

"I don't want to hear more..." Brooklyn said, he looked seriously disturbed by Zeus's love fest.

"Oh common, it's funny, I change you, and she changes him, it's kind of anticlimactic." She said and Brooklyn couldn't argue...

"Yes, anyway you probably want to get dressed in your new top, instead of the one that is cut." He said and she nodded. "Yeah, where do I get dressed?" She asked and Brooklyn gave her the bag with the top in. "In my room." He said and she nodded and walked to his room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bet you weren't expecting that from Zeus...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	44. 44 Brooklyn's match

Chapter 44 is up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Morgan was finished dressing and she was already in the living room. "Let's get going." She said and then looked at her watch again. "Oh shit..." She said and Brooklyn didn't understand what she meant. "What do you mean?" He asked and she smiled sweetly. "My watch stopped, it still says it's 8:10..." Morgan said and Brooklyn quickly ran to the kitchen. "FUCK!" He yelled and Morgan knew that was bad.

He came running out and grabbed her hand. "Common, we have to hurry, it's 9 pm, I don't know who battles first, so if I'm late, I'm disqualified!" Brooklyn yelled as he ran out of his house, he locked it and ran down the street, pulling Morgan with him, but she had trouble keeping up.

"Please, Brooklyn slow down, we're going to be late anyway." She said and Brooklyn knew she had a point, so he slowed down. "And besides, they'd keep you for last." She said and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, but what if the match is over in 5 minutes or something!" Brooklyn yelled and Morgan shook her head. "No way, it's Kai and Tyson; they could take up to an hour." Morgan said and Brooklyn nodded, she was right again.

Brooklyn and Morgan was still walking, but the stadium was ten blocks away, and he was at the fifth one now.

As Brooklyn was still walking he heard the announcers speak from the stadium, they always announced this hard when someone won. "I don't believe it, Kai Hiwatari has won the match, and it seems Brooklyn is still not here, if he isn't here in 5 minutes the match with be a forfeit!" The announcer yelled and Brooklyn freaked.

"Oh no, wait I've got a solution, why didn't I think of this earlier!" Brooklyn yelled as he looked at Morgan. "Give Zeus to me." He said as she did, she didn't have a clue was he was up to.

"Zeus, you will teleport me and Morgan to the stadium now, or I'll miss the match and lose the tournament." He said and Zeus spoke. _I can only teleport one, and I'm not teleporting her. _Zeus said and Brooklyn scowled, but then thought of something to get him to do it. "If you don't do it, then your love isn't coming with, because she's with Morgan, so it's your choice!" Brooklyn yelled and Zeus growled. _Oh you leave me no choice... _Zeus said and then teleported Brooklyn away.

When Brooklyn opened his eyes again he was in the hallway. "Go get Morgan." Brooklyn said and Zeus went again.

Moments later Morgan was beside him. "Hi..." Brooklyn said and she smiled. "Go out there, beat Mystel." Morgan said and Brooklyn nodded and then took Zeus and walked out into the stadium and Morgan took the back alley to the audience.

"Brooklyn is in the house!" The ref yelled. "Well I would be late to if I nearly destroyed a bank!" The ref yelled, it seemed everyone knew about that. "I guess he's evil again after all!" The ref yelled again and Brooklyn scowled as he walked onto the ring and Mystel was already standing there. 'Zeus, let's make this quick.' Brooklyn said in his mind. _Yes, I will destroy this fool. _Zeus said and Brooklyn was glad to see Zeus was back to normal when he wasn't near Medused Harpy, though he was happy for Zeus, in his own freaky type of way. "This is just a normal stadium, nothing special." The ref said as a plain metallic dish appeared.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" The ref yelled and Brooklyn launched his blade, followed by Mystel.

Mystel's blade was circling Zeus's and then suddenly it made mirror images; it looked like 20 blades were circling Zeus. _I'm getting a headache, can I end this already? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn smiled. "Hey Mystel!" Brooklyn yelled and Mystel looked up. "What?" He asked and Brooklyn smiled again. "I'll bring you flowers." He said and Mystel was confused but then Brooklyn declared his attack. "King of darkness!" He yelled and the entire ring was destroyed along with Mystel's blade, as for Mystel, he was thrown against the wall like Tala by the blast.

When the smoke cleared Mystel's blade was destroyed and Zeus was sill spinning, Brooklyn picked up Zeus. "Good..." Brooklyn said and walked of the ring...

Brooklyn looked up at the audience and saw Morgan; he smiled and walked to the audience. This was the last match for today.

As Brooklyn walked through the audience half of them moved out of the way as he passed.

"Well it seems that Brooklyn won again, and easily as well...Anyway remember that the next match is tomorrow at 5 pm, the match between Kai Hiwatari and Brooklyn Kingston!" The ref yelled and the crowd began leaving the stadium, while another group of medics took Mystel to the emergency ward.

Brooklyn walked up to Morgan and stopped in front of her. "Let's get going." He said and Morgan nodded as she got up and they also walked out of the stadium into the night sky.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I really need to end this story soon...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

DalouA: WHAT? Do you want to die and long painful death? Pointing knife at Amaya


	45. 45 good night

Amaya: I'm very tired, so this chapter won't be very long... Yawn

DalouA: Cries Why I want to see all 12 children and grandchildren. NO! Getting down on knees crying

Amaya: SighsOkay, okay I got your message sis

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn and Morgan was walking down the street, there were quite a lot of people on the street now, since the tournament was over for today.

"How did you manage to defeat Mystel and Tala so easily?" Morgan asked and Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it's Zeus and I, I'm not really sure." He said and Morgan nodded.

"Oh Okay..." She said and they continued walking home. _Do you mind putting me back in the handbag? _Zeus asked and he thought Brooklyn should have a time-out. "No." Brooklyn said and Zeus growled. _Fine, then I'll do it myself. _Zeus said and the next thing Brooklyn saw was that Zeus wasn't in his hand anymore.

"Oh fuck." Brooklyn said and Morgan laughed. "You can't keep two loves ones apart." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "Yes, look at us..." He said and she nodded. "Yeah...By the way, can Zeus do the teleporting thing again; I'm really tired and want to get home." She said and Brooklyn motioned to her handbag and Morgan opened it and took Zeus out. _Hey, interrupting!_ He yelled and Brooklyn pulled a weird face but then took Zeus from Morgan. "Teleport us home." He said and Zeus sighed. **Can we have some peace and quiet then? **Medused harpy asked and Morgan nodded. "Yes, but you won't be able to be with Zeus, because we are going to sleep at my house." Morgan said and both Zeus and Brooklyn asked 'Why?' at the same time and Morgan looked at Brooklyn shocked.

"You actually want me to sleep at your house again?" She asked and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, why not?" He asked and she gulped. "I can't let you sleep on the couch again..." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "I really don't mind, it's a huge couch and I have to say, it's more comfortable than my bed." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded. "Okay then..." She said.

_YES! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn shook his head again, it would take him quite a while to get used to this. **Then let's go. **Medused harpy said and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, Zeus you can take then first." Brooklyn said and Zeus snickered. _Then what's the guarantee that I'll come back for you?_ He asked and Brooklyn smiled.

"You will." Brooklyn said and he then gave Zeus to Morgan to hold. "Hold him." He said and Morgan held Zeus in her hand and then a shining light enveloped her and when it was gone, so was she.

Brooklyn waited about a minute and then Zeus reappeared. _Come on I don't have all day. _Zeus said and Brooklyn picked up Zeus and then he was teleported away as well.

Brooklyn was rejoined with Morgan moments later and she smiled. **Yay he's back. **Medused harpy said and Brooklyn was mildly sick of this beast love. "I just have one favor to ask...no offense, but will you please speak in private?" Brooklyn asked and Zeus laughed. _No, you don't keep anything between Morgan private, so live with it. _Zeus said and Brooklyn sighed.

"Whatever then, just keep it down." He said as he unlocked the door and went inside, still holding Zeus.

Brooklyn locked the door after Morgan was inside and then walked to the couch, he's blankets were still there since he didn't take it away; it was staring to look like he's room before he finally decided to clean it.

"I think I'm going to go and sleep now, I'm tired as well." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded. "Okay...good-night." She said and turned around, about to walk to Brooklyn's room, but he grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Don't I get a good-night kiss?" He asked and she blushed but stood on her toes and kissed Brooklyn.

She pulled away and smiled. "Good enough?" She asked and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, oh by the way, will you put Zeus with your harpy in my room; I don't want him moaning the whole time." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded and then took Zeus.

"Yeah sure." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "Okay, good-night my dear..." He said and she nodded and walked to Brooklyn's room.

Brooklyn lied down on the couch and almost immediately fell asleep... (ZZZZZ, that's what I want to do...)

As Brooklyn was sleeping he didn't notice or feel something creeping in next to him, and snuggling up...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Maybe it's a monster...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	46. 46 surprise

Okay, my sis is sleeping now, so I don't need to worry about her bothering me! YAY. throws party, but then ends it, scared that DalouA will wake up from her beauty sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

10 am the next morning

Brooklyn slowly opened his eyes and felt like he was ran over by a train and then drank a box of vodka, so he felt shit.

Brooklyn was about to sit up when he felt something lying on the blanket. "What the fuck?" He asked and then looked down and gasped in surprise...

It was Morgan; she was next to him, her back turned to him.

"How did this happen?" He asked himself, but he didn't dare get up, he didn't want to wake her so he lied back down and she snuggled up next to him.

Brooklyn smiled and put his arms around her, holding her and resting his head on her neck... "Oh well, I guess I can wait until she wakes up." Brooklyn said and then held her tighter.

One hour passed and Morgan was still not awake and Brooklyn was falling asleep again. "Oh common... please wake up..." He said and she jus stirred.

Brooklyn couldn't take it anymore; he was going to wake her up now. "Morgan, wake up." Brooklyn whispered in her ear but she slapped her hand back and got Brooklyn on the eye. "Ouch...okay...let's try again..." Brooklyn said as he held his eye and then pushed her hard. "WAKE UP!" He yelled and Morgan jumped up shocked. "What, where, who?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled. "Good..." He said and she turned to Morgan and saw him holding his eyes. "Oh my god what happened to you?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled.

"Let's just say that's the last time I wake up without a helmet, now you must have an explanation to why you came and slept next to me, don't you?" He asked as she blushed. "Well, yeah I do..." She said and Brooklyn couldn't wait to hear this. "Well?" He asked and she looked at Brooklyn. "It was Zeus and Medused harpy...I will not even repeat what they said to each other..." Morgan said and Brooklyn smiled, he'd rather go sleep next to Tyson than listen to Zeus's odd way of being romantic.

"Okay, now I definitely understand, did you at least sleep well?" He asked as he got up and she nodded and then pushed him hard and he fell down on the couch again. "I slept well and that was for pushing me." She said smiling and Brooklyn smiled.

"I must say I was a bit surprised when I saw you, and I only pushed you because I didn't want to get up and wake you." He said and she looked confused. "That makes no sense." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "That's the whole point..." He said and Morgan smiled.

"Right of course..." She said and Brooklyn got up again. "I need to shower... I'll see you in a while." He said and she nodded.

"I first need to take my harpy." Morgan said and Brooklyn nodded. "Yeah…" He said and they walked towards his room.

When Brooklyn and Morgan came there they saw that both of them were sleeping. "It's a good thing Zeus is asleep." Morgan said and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, take her while you can." Brooklyn said and Morgan smiled then took Medused Harpy.

"Okay, I'll see you later on then." Morgan said and Brooklyn nodded. "Okay… And another thing, you can have a key to my house, I have two." Brooklyn said as he walked to his drawer and got out the key. "Thank you." She said as she took it and Brooklyn nodded.

"Bye." She said and walked out of the room. "Bye to you as well." Brooklyn said and then walked to his closet and got out his usual white suit with the gold lining.

Brooklyn walked into the shower and he heard as his front door went open and then close again…

After a while Brooklyn got out of his shower and got dressed. "It's now time for a man to monster talk…" Brooklyn said as he walked out of the bathroom, he was going to talk to Zeus.

Brooklyn was about to pick Zeus up, but then he saw no Zeus. "Oh tell me he didn't!" Brooklyn yelled, Zeus went to Morgan.

"Crap… Now I have to go and get him…" Brooklyn said as he put on his shoes and then walked down to his front door…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Next chapter up soon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	47. 47 swimming

Hey, just wanna say I wish this story will end some day...

I'm a poet and I didn't even know it...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn walked out of his house, he needed to go get Zeus, he had a feeling if he asked him to come back, he wouldn't.

"Damn Zeus..." Brooklyn said as he was one street away from Morgan, he was glad he would see Morgan again, but he was angry that Zeus just left without telling him.

As Brooklyn walked down the street people were looking at him like he had 'freak' labeled on him, he didn't mind being a freak, it was just the stares that pissed him off, he didn't like being the centre of attention.

Brooklyn reached Morgan's house and knocked on the door twice, he wasn't going to climb the railing again.

A minute later Morgan opened the door, but she had a towel around her body, she looked at Brooklyn surprised. "Brooklyn, what are you doing here so soon?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled. "Where's Medused harpy?" Brooklyn asked and Morgan walked into the house and Brooklyn followed her.

"She's in the kitchen; I put her there before I went to get dressed." She said and now Brooklyn was confused. "You call that dressed? You're in a towel..." He said and she laughed. "I'm going to go and swim, it's a bathing suit." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "After the shark thing? Aren't you a little scared of the sea?" He asked and Morgan nodded. "Yes, I'm scared of sharks, not the see, and besides it's not in a shark invested area." Morgan said and walked into the kitchen. "See there's Medused Harpy." Morgan said as she pointed to her blade lying on the table.

Brooklyn narrowed his eyes. "Zeus, I know you're here, you can come out now." Brooklyn said and Morgan didn't know why he was looking for Zeus.

Brooklyn's eyes were still narrowed when he saw Zeus blade out from behind the bread. _Oh okay, you got me. _Zeus said and Medused Harpy laughed. **Busted... **She said and Morgan smiled. "So that is why she was sounded so nervous when I asked her why she was talking to herself." Morgan said and Brooklyn walked to Zeus. "You are lucky you know, I'm going to go with Morgan, so you get to stay with her a bit longer." Brooklyn said and then looked at Morgan.

"Is it okay if I come with you?" He asked and she smiled. "Of course, you're the most effective shark killer I know, that is if there are any sharks in that area." She said and Brooklyn smiled.

"Cool, so are you finished?" He asked and she nodded. "Yeah, let's go, I'm leaving my harpy here, are you leaving Zeus?" Morgan asked and before Brooklyn could answer Zeus did. _Yes, I will be staying. _He said and Brooklyn smiled. "Well you got your answer." Brooklyn said and Morgan smiled and walked to the front door with Brooklyn. "Yes, today is perfect for swimming; it's warm, not like the other days." She said and then looked at Brooklyn again. "Are you going to swim as well?" She asked and Brooklyn shook his head. "Not unless you're drowning or something critical." He said and she laughed. "What if I beg you?" She asked and Brooklyn opened the door for her.

"Then you'll get the same response as you first asked for the dress, a kiss and a no." He said and she smirked. "Good enough." She said and Brooklyn smiled and walked through the door.

Morgan locked the door and they started walking, Morgan tied the towel around her waist, she was wearing a black bikini.

"Where is this swimming place?" He asked and she smiled. "Oh I don't know..." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "Do you really not know?" He asked and she smiled. "No." She said.

"Then tell me or we'll go take a dip under the bridge." He said and she shook her okay. "Okay, okay, anything but that!" She yelled and Brooklyn smiled, he always had way to get her to say something.

"So where is it?" He asked...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I can't believe I write this much, how boring...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	48. 48 flirting

Another chapter...once again...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Okay, it's just about 10 miles away; it's the famous surfing place as well." She said and now Brooklyn knew of which place she was talking. "But that place is completely crowded." Brooklyn said, he really didn't like people.

"So what, it's the only place that isn't shark invested or have rocks, you can still leave if you want, I won't mind..." She said, looking down skimping for him to stay. "Of course I'm staying; I'll never let you go alone." He said and she smiled. "Yay!" She yelled and Brooklyn smiled.

Morgan and Brooklyn reached the beach and as Brooklyn expected, it was completely crowded. "Sweet, the waves are huge." She said as she ran towards the ocean.

Brooklyn ran after her and grabbed her, holding her. "Just make sure you don't drown." He said as she smiled. "I won't..." She said and then took off her towel and Brooklyn immediately took of his long white cape and put it around her. "Why are you wearing so little?" He asked and she smiled. "It's called a bikini; this is how it looks..." She said and Brooklyn still held his cape around her.

"There is no way that I'm letting you into that ocean, not wearing something like that." He said and she smiled. "Are you jealous?" She asked and Brooklyn shook his head. "No, never..." He said and she then smiled and gently slipped out of the cape. "Then just relax." She said and Brooklyn realized he had no choice. "Okay..." He said and she handed him her towel. "Now you just sit on the beach or come and swim with." She said and Brooklyn put the towel around his neck and sat down on the sand. "I think I'll pass." He said and she smiled. "Suit yourself." She said as she ran into the ocean and Brooklyn watched her go.

Morgan was swimming in the ocean, she loved the water, and always went as deep as she felt she could go, but most of all she loved the waves.

As she was still swimming she saw someone swim up to her, it was a brown headed guy, he was swimming to her, holding a surfboard, obviously a surfer.

Morgan watched as he came closer. "What do you want?" She asked and the guy smiled. "My name is Brady, what's yours?" He asked and she scowled. "Morgan, what do you want?" She asked, repeating her first question.

"Nothing, I just noticed that you seem to be different from the other girls, they don't swim, they only come to watch the guys, but you seem to like the ocean, am I right?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, I like the ocean." She said and Brady smiled. "I knew it, so do you want to come and swim with me?" He asked and she shook her head. "No." She said and Brady seemed a bit disappointed, but like we all know, guys don't give up easily. "Common, it will be fun." He said as he reached for her arm, Morgan ripped away. "I said no!" She yelled, giving the guy a death glare.

Brooklyn was still watching as Morgan was swimming when he saw the strange male swim up to her. "Who does he think he is?" Brooklyn asked as he ran up to the ocean, and then he saw her grab her arm, but she ripped away, yelling something at him. "Now he's going to get it." Brooklyn said as he put her towel and his cape down on the beach, he also quickly slipped of his shoes and then ran into the ocean.

"Common, don't be so hard headed." Brady said and Morgan growled and then she saw Brooklyn swimming towards her. "Oh you're going to get it now." Morgan said as she looked at Brooklyn, Brady turned his head towards Brooklyn and laughed. "From who? That weakling red-head, don't tell me he's your boyfriend?" Brady asked and Morgan smiled.

"Yes he is." She said and then Brooklyn was at them, he looked a lot different with his hair flat, almost not like himself, only his eyes and facial structure looked the same.

"Is he bothering you?" Brooklyn asked and Morgan nodded. "Yes, he doesn't want to leave me alone." She said and Brooklyn looked at the guy, Morgan was deep in the ocean, so only Brooklyn's head was above water.

"Do you mind leaving?" Brooklyn asked and Brady looked at Brooklyn angrily, if it wasn't for Brooklyn's hair being flat, Brady would probably have recognized him.

"I suppose you're going to drag me away if I don't?" Brady asked and Brooklyn smiled. "Yes, I will drag you away, but your corpse." Brooklyn said and Brady laughed.

"Oh give it a shot tough guy." Brady said and Brooklyn smiled. "Gladly." Brooklyn said and then grabbed Brady's surfboard and hit him over the head with it.

The guy got knocked under water and the next moment Brooklyn was dragged underwater by Brady.

Brooklyn took a breath of air as he went under and opened his eyes and looked at him; Brady was also looking at Brooklyn, but now Brooklyn saw fear in his eyes.

'Brooklyn...' The guy mouthed underwater and Brooklyn nodded yes, Brady immediately swam up to the surface and grabbed his surfboard, Brooklyn swam up to the surface as well and watched as the guy swam away.

Morgan looked at Brooklyn suspiciously. "What did you do to him?" Morgan asked and Brooklyn smiled. "Nothing, when he saw who I was, he swam away... I guess it was my hair, underwater it stands up like it does when it's dry." Brooklyn said and Morgan laughed. "It must be wonderful to be feared, no one messes with you." Morgan said and Brooklyn nodded. "Yeah it's cool, I'm just glad you don't fear me." He said and Morgan nodded. "Of course not, so are you going to swim now?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled. "Well I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" He asked and she shook her head. "Nope..." She said and then grabbed Brooklyn and pulled him underwater with her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So very bored...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	49. 49 mother of sharks

What do you think of the name? Hey? Mother of sharks?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn was looking at Morgan underwater, her hair looked weird, flowing everywhere, Morgan smiled and then went closer to him, Brooklyn took her closer to him and hugged her as he closed his eyes.

When Brooklyn opened them again it widened, Brooklyn quickly pushed Morgan away from him and up to the surface, he went to the surface as well. "What's wrong?" She asked a bit disappointed. "Swim to the beach, hurry!" Brooklyn yelled and Morgan shook her head. "What is it?" She asked worried and Brooklyn growled. "The big Momma is here." Morgan said and gasped. "I'm not leaving you!" She yelled and Brooklyn growled. "GO!" He yelled and then pushed her away as he dived in under the water.

Morgan gasped as she searched for Brooklyn in the water, but she couldn't see him under the water, but then she got a glimpse of the shark, it was a huge, and worse, it was a great white, she had no choice but to listen to Brooklyn, she had to leave him.

Morgan began swimming the beach as fast as she could, she didn't want to, but she didn't have a choice.

Morgan reached the beach safely, but immediately turned to the water for any sign of Brooklyn, she saw as all the people were running out of the water, screaming.

"BROOKLYN!" She yelled, but she still didn't see him, Morgan couldn't take it anymore, she ran into the shallow water, ready to swim to Brooklyn and get him out of the water, even if she died trying.

Brooklyn was still under the water, the shark was making big circles around him and Brooklyn had trouble keeping up with the shark, and more importantly, keeping his breath, he knew as soon as he went to the surface the shark would pull him down and he would be dead.

'I can't die now...' Brooklyn thought, two months ago he would gladly die, but not now, not with Morgan in his life, he couldn't let her down like that.

'Zeus can you hear me?' Brooklyn asked in his mind. _Go away Brooklyn, I'm busy. _Zeus said and Brooklyn growled. 'I need your help.' Brooklyn said and Zeus seemed a bit more interested now.

_Why, what happened?_ Zeus asked and Brooklyn let out a small laugh. 'I'm kind of in the water with a shark 7 times my size circling me.' Brooklyn said and Zeus gasped. _I'll be there in a second! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn wasn't so sure he had a second left.

'Okay...' Brooklyn said and then looked at the shark again, it seemed to be coming closer to him. 'Common Zeus, hurry up...' Brooklyn thought and then the next second Zeus was in the water with him. _I can't teleport you while I'm in the water, if you hold me above water like you did when we were under the bridge, then I will be able to. _Zeus said and Brooklyn growled. 'If I go up the shark will kill me, I can't go up.' Brooklyn said in his mind and Zeus growled. _That is a problem, hey wait I've got an idea... Remember the strength I gave you when you tried to kill Morgan, I can still give that to you, or I can merge our minds together, then the shark will be like a toy. _Zeus said and Brooklyn smiled. 'Give me the strength I had when I tried to...um...kill my loved one...' Brooklyn said in his mind again.

_Very well, it's done; now go show that big fat thing who's the boss. _Zeus said and Brooklyn smiled as he swam to the shark now, surely it would mean suicide if he didn't have the extra strength Zeus gave him.

Brooklyn stopped in front of the shark, it also turned to Brooklyn and bared its teeth, and man was there many...

Brooklyn was to the shark again and it sped towards Brooklyn. 'There's no place like home, there's no place like home...' Brooklyn thought the whole time as the shark got closer and it opened its huge mouth to swallow Brooklyn whole. 'No you don't.' Brooklyn thought as he moved out of the way, but as the shark passed him he grabbed his fin on top of his body, Brooklyn went to sit on the shark, holding on tightly to the fin.

The shark went crazy as it tried to shake Brooklyn off and Brooklyn was feeling like he was on a rollercoaster ride that would never end.

The shark went to the surface and Brooklyn took in the much needed air. "I think I'm going to be sick..." Brooklyn said as he saw how the world was spinning around him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I'm just burning with excitement to see what I will think of next... And my head is litterly burning, I can't think anymore!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	50. 50 big momma's down

So very, very bored...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Morgan was about to jump into the water, she was still thinking about it, when she saw the shark break the surface, she looked up and to her and everyone else's surprise, Brooklyn was on top of the shark. "Brooklyn get down from there!" She yelled as she was more worried now that ever.

Brooklyn heard Morgan's voice and looked at her, but he didn't know which one was her, he was seeing 3's of everything... "I've got to pull myself together..." Brooklyn said as he straightened his head a bit and looked down at the shark, who was moving around in circles with incredibly speed. _Brooklyn I can teleport you away now. _Zeus said and Brooklyn shook his head. "Now way, this shark has to die." Brooklyn said and then pulled back his arm.

"It could've killed Morgan, and that is something I will not allow anyone to get away with." Brooklyn said and then pulled his fist forwards with incredible speed.

Brooklyn had to close his eyes as shark blood splattered everywhere over him. "Oh gross." Brooklyn said as he wiped the blood from himself. _Sweet... _Zeus said as he laughed _Can I go now? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn nodded. "Yeah, you can go." Brooklyn said and then looked down at the shark, it was dead, Brooklyn hit it in its brain, and it was now sinking like a ship now.

"Got to get to Morgan..." Brooklyn said as he jumped into the water and grabbed the sharks tail, he would pull it with, he knew if he left it there, the other sharks would come and since they found such a large meal they would stay their, and then Morgan wouldn't have a favorite place to swim anymore.

Brooklyn began pulling the heavy shark to the beach, he still had the strength Zeus gave, so it wasn't that hard, but it would be hard once he was out of the water, since any weight got lighter in water.

Morgan watched as the shark came closer to the beach, but it was swimming backwards, which she thought was impossible, but she was more worried of where Brooklyn was...

Morgan looked on as the shark just got closer and closer, until it was just in front of the shallow water, Morgan noticed something bloody on the sharks head and thought it might be one of Brooklyn's severed arms or something, so she freaked and ran into the water again, to the shark, she didn't care if she died, but she was going to beat Brooklyn out of the shark even if it was the last thing she hid.

As Morgan was right in front of the huge shark she was surprised to see Brooklyn getting out from under the tail. "Brooklyn?" She asked surprised and Brooklyn looked at her. "Yes...?" He asked and she looked at him for a couple of seconds longer. "Did you kill the shark?" She finally asked and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, I don't know about you, but I want to get home now." He said and Morgan nodded, but then fainted.

Brooklyn was just in time to catch her before she hit the water, she had Brooklyn's cape around her body and the towel as well.

"That surprised?" Brooklyn asked her unconscious figure, but then just smiled. "Don't worry me to." Brooklyn said as he picked her up and then looked at everyone looking at him. "Okay, since I saved your precious beach, does anyone mind giving me a lift, so that I can get her home?" Brooklyn asked and the crowd was quiet but then one person stepped out from the crowd

"I know who you are, but why did you kill the shark, if you're as evil as you're supposed to be?" The guy asked and Brooklyn looked at him. "I didn't do it for you, get that straight... I did it for Morgan, the shark was going to eat her, and nothing is allowed to kill her." Brooklyn said and the guy nodded. "Now if I give you a lift, will you kill me?" The guy asked and Brooklyn shook his head. "No, I won't kill you." He said, he didn't understand why everyone thought he'd kill them, even if he would, that was beside the point.

"Okay, then come with me." He said and Brooklyn nodded and then followed him. "What's your name?" Brooklyn asked and the guy seemed a bit reluctant. "Josh, my name is Josh." He said and Brooklyn nodded. "Well my name is Brooklyn, but you probably already know that." Brooklyn said and Josh nodded. "Yes, I do, I first came to know you at the BEGA tournament, and then on the news..." He said and Brooklyn smiled. "I didn't mean to freak out like that, they just pissed me off." Brooklyn said and Josh nodded and then came to a car. "Well that is understandable; banks really get on my nerves as well." Josh said as he let out a soft laugh, he didn't really feel comfortable in Brooklyn's presence, but who could blame him.

"Get in, it might not be the best ride, but it can drive." Josh said, he owned a really old looking Honda. "At least you have a car, I can't drive." Brooklyn said as he put Morgan in the back seat and Brooklyn climbed into the front.

"It's not that bad, I didn't learn to drive until last year, after my girlfriend forced me." Josh said as he got into the drivers seat and Brooklyn smiled sort of.

"Yes, I suppose... You don't mind that we're soaking your car?" Brooklyn asked and Josh started the car's engine. "No, not at all." He said and Brooklyn nodded as Josh pulled out of the parking lot.

"Which way?" Josh asked as he came to a crossing. "Left." Brooklyn said and Josh went left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Is Josh going to become part of the story? Only one way to find out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	51. 51 friends

I figured out why everything was so fucked up, that would be because we had 808 viruses on our computer...which is now 0.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Josh and Brooklyn were still driving down the street, close to Morgan's house now, Brooklyn and Josh had been talking the whole time, they seemed to get along quite well.

"Woh, stop here, this is the house." Brooklyn said as Josh was about to ride passed, but then he stopped. "Okay, cool." Josh said and Brooklyn opened up Morgan's side of the car and then got out, he walked to her and then took her out of the car. "Nice talking to you." Brooklyn said and Josh nodded. "Yeah, same here, you're not as bad as everyone says." Josh said and Brooklyn smiled.

"Thanks... I think..." He said and then closed both doors and walked towards her house. "Okay, you put the keys under the mat if I'm right..." Brooklyn said as he bended down and looked under the mat, and there it was.

"Cool." He said and took it, he stood up again and unlocked the door, going inside and locking it again.

Brooklyn hung the keys up on the key holder next to the door and then walked to her living room. "Zeus, I'm back!" Brooklyn yelled as he put Morgan down on the couch. _Did you finish of the shark? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, but Morgan fainted..." Brooklyn said as he stood up again and started looking around for her bathroom, he wanted to find a towel so that he could dry her off.

_A shame...really... _Zeus said, but he wasn't serious, he still didn't like Morgan very much. "Oh go and play with you girl, I am busy." Brooklyn said as he found the bathroom, he took a towel and walked back to the living room.

Brooklyn walked to Morgan and bended down by her, taking the towel and drying her. "Hey Morgan, wake up." Brooklyn said and Morgan slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked as she looked around her, a bit dizzy.

"You're at your house, you passed out after you saw I was alive, I'm just drying you." Brooklyn said and Morgan shot up, knocking Brooklyn back and then jumping him. "Are you okay, it didn't hurt you, did it?" She asked and Brooklyn was a bit freaked out that she jumped him like that.

"No, I'm fine...How about you?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, perfectly fine." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "Good, because I kind of want to get up now." Brooklyn said and Morgan bit her lip and laughed. "Sorry about that." She said and got up.

"No it's fine, I'd rather let you jump me, than faint." Brooklyn said and Morgan laughed softly out of guilt but then looked at Brooklyn. "I hope you didn't carry me home..." She said and Brooklyn shook his head. "No, I guy with the name Josh gave us a lift..." Brooklyn said and Morgan scratched her head. "Um no offense, but what sane person would give you a lift?" Morgan asked and Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but he did, he was actually nice to me, a bit nervous at first, but we got along pretty good." Brooklyn said, now realizing it was actually weird that he actually found another person nice, other than Morgan of course.

"Maybe you to could become friends or something..." She said and Brooklyn laughed. "I doubt that." He said and shook her head, no it's actually possible." She said and Brooklyn shook his head. "I don't think so, as for you, I think you should get dressed in something...warmer..." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded. "Yes, I suppose, I'll be back now." She said and then went to her room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Please don't wake me up sis! Unless Chantelle calls.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	52. 52 rain

This chapter is going to be much longer than my previous chapters.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn was still waiting for Morgan to come out of her room. "Why do woman always take so long to get dressed?" Brooklyn asked himself and then decided he'd talk to Zeus. "Zeus, may I ask you a question?" Brooklyn asked.

_If you must…_Zeus said and Brooklyn was going to ask the question whether he said yes or no. "Why do you like Medused harpy?" Brooklyn asked and Zeus growled. _Not that it's any of your business, but I happen to find her very intriguing…_Zeus said and Brooklyn nodded. "Common Zeus, think logical… You're a cat and she's a harpy, a harpy looked like a human, just different, it's not like me and Morgan, we are both humans…" Brooklyn said.

_I am a beast, she's a beast, so we're the same. _Zeus said and Brooklyn nodded. "Same, but yet so different, and I thought she was a butt biter." Brooklyn said and Zeus laughed. _Yes, she still is, my now she's my butt biter. _Zeus said and Brooklyn shook his head. "That's gross, never mind, go on with what you were doing…" Brooklyn said and then he heard nothing more from Zeus.

A couple of minutes later Morgan came out of the room, she was just dressed in plain jeans, flat shoes, and a tank top and her hair tied. "You took that long, to get dressed in that?" Brooklyn thought she would come out dressed in a huge dress and her hair done to the sky, that's how long she took.

"Perfection takes time." She said and Brooklyn shook his head. "I could've dressed you faster." He said and then she winked at him. "You can next time." She said and Brooklyn turned blood red.

Morgan laughed and then spoke again. "Don't worry I won't put you through that type of trauma." She said and Brooklyn sighed in relief, he would get a heart attack if he had to dress her, he did it before when she was unconscious, but that was bad enough.

"My match begins soon, what's the time now anyway?" Brooklyn asked and Morgan looked at the clock on her wall. "2:14 pm, not that late, almost 3 hours left." She said and Brooklyn nodded. "Yeah, I'm against Kai, I seriously thought Tyson would win." He said and Morgan smiled as she went to sit next to him.

"Yes, but things shift." She said and Brooklyn nodded. "I would use us as an example, but I think Zeus and your beast is a much better example…" Brooklyn said and Morgan laughed. "Yes… I can't believe he teleported to her." Morgan said and Brooklyn nodded.

"I should put him in water whenever I plan to leave him unattended." Brooklyn said and Morgan laughed softly. _I heard that! _Zeus suddenly yelled and Brooklyn smiled. "So, I'll do it, you know, sometimes loved ones must be separated." Brooklyn said and Morgan hit him on the shoulder.

"No they don't." She said and then Medused harpy spoke. **Yeah, we don't need to be separated… **She said and then something important came to Brooklyn's head.

"Everyone please come to the living room, I have something important to say." Brooklyn said and a couple of seconds later both Zeus and Medused harpy was in the room.

_What is it? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn cleared his throat. "Okay, everyone in this room knows that I will defeat Kai, right?" Brooklyn asked and Morgan nodded. "Yes… Of course." She said and Brooklyn smiled.

"Well, when I win, who will I be facing?" Brooklyn asked and Morgan and Zeus gasped, but then Medused harpy spoke. **I'll just bite his butt. **She said and Zeus snickered. _Meow…_Zeus said and Brooklyn shook his head in disgust, it would really take him a long time to get used to their odd love.

"No, I'm serious." Brooklyn said and Morgan looked at Brooklyn. "This could be a problem." She said and Brooklyn nodded. "Well it doesn't really matter who wins, since we're going out, and since the prize is to go on a holiday, well we both can go then, since you are allowed to take 2 extra people with." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded.

_No, Brooklyn, we are going to win the tournament. _Zeus said and Brooklyn knew Zeus wanted to win the tournament, but was he so desperate that he'd hurt his love.

**What about me? **Medused harpy asked. _I will knock you out of the ring without hurting you. _He said and Brooklyn smiled, he got a feeling she was going to snap back now. **And what makes you think that you can knock me out? I'll knock you out! **She yelled and Brooklyn smiled.

_Then we'll see today. _Zeus said.

**Guess we will, now enough with the fighting… **She said and Brooklyn then looked at Morgan. "Guess the battle will be on then." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded.

"Yes, I wonder who will bite the others butt first…" Morgan said as she giggled and Brooklyn laughed.

"I want to go and walk, are you coming with?" Morgan asked and Brooklyn nodded. "Yup, let's get going, I'm leaving Zeus behind, I'm not going to try and separate them." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded.

"Yes, besides I'm not planning on battling anyone while I walk." She said and Brooklyn nodded. "Me neither, so Zeus, is it okay that I'm leaving you here?" Brooklyn asked.

_Yes, yes, I'll be fine, stop mothering me. _Zeus said and Brooklyn smiled and then walked to the front door.

Morgan took the keys from the key holder and unlocked the door, then walked out, followed by Brooklyn.

"To where do you want to walk?" She asked and Brooklyn thought for a second. "Anywhere, let's just walk." Brooklyn said, he's clothes were still wet, but he didn't mind.

Brooklyn and Morgan had been walking for quite a while, and they were so busy talking to each other that they didn't even notice that the clouds were forming together and getting darker, and the sky was getting darker as well, it was going to rain.

Brooklyn looked up the clock on the church and he saw it was 3:20 pm, and then he noticed the sky was so dark.

"Oh crap…" Brooklyn said as he looked around him, but he didn't recognize this place he was in, he couldn't even see the stadium, the only thing he saw was the church, because it was closer to him now.

"What?" Morgan asked as she looked around and now saw what Brooklyn meant, they have been walking for more than a hour, so they were way lost, the tournament started in a bit more that a hour, and it was about to rain.

"I don't know this place." He said and Morgan nodded. "Neither do I…" She said and then grabbed Brooklyn's hand. "We have to get to my house before it starts to rain." Morgan said and started to walk fast, pulling Brooklyn with her.

Brooklyn and Morgan were still walking as fast as possible, but they still didn't see anything they recognized, and it was starting to rain lightly now.

Brooklyn looked up at the clock, it was now 3:31, he called to Zeus once, but Zeus told him to get lost, so he wasn't going to try again, unless it was critical.

"I don't want to get wet again…" She said and then suddenly thunder erupted from the sky, Morgan jumped of fright. "I hate lighting…" She said and Brooklyn actually liked thunder, unless he was in the rain and a main target.

"Let's get out of here quick." Brooklyn said and was about to walk faster when a car pulled up next to them.

Brooklyn turned to see who it was, and was surprised to see Josh again, he opened his window and looked at Brooklyn. "Why are you walking in the rain?" Josh asked and Morgan looked at him, she didn't recognize him. "We got kind of lost and are looking for something familiar." Brooklyn said and then Morgan nudged Brooklyn in the sides.

"Who is this?" She asked and Josh spoke. "Oh, I'm Josh." He said and now Morgan knew who he was.

"Get into the car." Josh said and Brooklyn didn't understand why he was so friendly to him, could Morgan be right, that they could actually become friends.

Morgan saw that Brooklyn was hesitating, but she was getting cold. "Brooklyn you can stand there and rain wet, but I'm getting into the car." She said and Brooklyn watched as she opened the back door and climbed in, so Brooklyn climbed in as well.

"Thank you." Morgan said as she hugged her body. "Sure… How did you end up this far from your house Brooklyn?" Josh asked and Brooklyn answered. "It's her house, and we went for a walk, but I guess we didn't pay attention to where we were going." Brooklyn said and Josh nodded. "So should I take you to the same house as last?" Josh asked and Brooklyn nodded.

"Yes, thank you." Brooklyn said and Josh nodded. "I'm going to be at the tournament, I'll be rooting for you." He said and Brooklyn gasped, no one ever rooted for him, except Morgan.

Morgan decided to ask something. "So are you two going to become friends?" Morgan asked and Brooklyn felt like stitching her lips together.

Josh laughed. "I don't know." He said and Brooklyn was expecting a no from Josh.

"Okay…" Morgan said and then saw her house in the distance. "I must get a car… It's so much quicker…" Morgan said and Brooklyn nodded. "You can, but don't think that I'm driving with you." He said as he smiled.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled. "Girls can't drive." He said and Morgan gasped. "Excuse me? Just because we don't drive like insane maniacs, doesn't mean we can't drive!" She yelled and Brooklyn smiled.

"Of course…" He said and then hugged her. "You can drive… a bicycle…" Brooklyn said and Morgan hated to be teased. "Oh go away." She said as she pushed Brooklyn away from her and Brooklyn smiled and hugged her again. "No…" He said and Morgan felt like biting him, but she didn't want to get blood in Josh's car.

"We're here." Josh said and Morgan looked out the window. "Saved by Josh." Morgan said as she gave Brooklyn a glare. "Thanks Josh." Morgan said and he nodded. "Sure." He said and Brooklyn walked to the window. "Thanks as well." He said and then walked to the front door with Morgan.

He heard Josh drive away. "Common, you two could make great friends." She said, she didn't seem to be angry anymore about him insulting a woman's driving skills.

"No, I don't think so…" Brooklyn said and then Morgan said the first thing that came to her mind. "If you two don't become friends, then no more sex." She said, she used to see it on the TV a lot and it was the first thing that popped into her head.

Brooklyn turned to her and laughed softly. "We're not even doing it, so that isn't going to work." Brooklyn said as he was still laughing…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hey, I was just so tempted to put that in, so I did. :) as for Daloua… This is 9 pages long, so it's 3 chapters actually, so don't come and bother me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	53. 53 revenge

Hey, I can't believe I've actually written so many chapters already, but I'm just telling you guys that it's going to end soon, but there might be a sequel, depending on how I feel…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Morgan grabbed her mouth, she couldn't believe she let that slip. "Sorry, that came out by accident…" She said and Brooklyn was still laughing. "Accident or not, it was funny!" He yelled and she growled and then hit him on the shoulder.

"You also let a couple of stuff slip before." She said and Brooklyn rubbed his shoulder. "Yes, but nothing like that." He said and she got the feeling Brooklyn was never going to let it go.

"Okay, okay… I let it slip and it was funny, to you…" She said and Brooklyn nodded. "O yes… Now can we maybe get into the house?" Brooklyn asked and Morgan smiled. "Can you quickly go check whether there's any mail?" She asked and Brooklyn looked at the mail box.

And just as he was about to walk to it, it started to rain heavily. "You owe me for this…" He said and she smiled sweetly "Sure…" She said and Brooklyn started to walk towards the mail box…

Morgan smiled and unlocked the door and then went inside and locked it again. "That will teach him to tease me…" She said and then quickly ran to the living room, that was where Zeus was last.

"Zeus, if you can hear me, don't listen to anything Brooklyn is about to say." She said.

_Why? _Zeus asked and Morgan started to giggle. "I locked him outside, because he teased me, I'll let him suffer a bit…" She said and Zeus laughed. _Yes, and that will be perfect revenge for the bridge scene… _Zeus said and then spoke again.

_Sorry Brooklyn I'm kind of tied up at the moment… _Zeus said and Morgan knew Brooklyn asked Zeus to teleport him inside. _I know you're raining wet, but you're clothes are already wet and I don't want to get wet… _Zeus said. "What did he say?" Morgan asked and Zeus laughed.

"He said he was going to get you, and he will find another way into the house…" Zeus said and Morgan laughed softly.

"Oh I'd like to see how he gets in… 30 minutes should be enough, then I'll let him in…" She said and then to her stairs. "But for now I have to write this in my diary…" She said as she walked up her stairs.

Morgan reached her bedroom and when she opened the door she gasped, she forgot to close her window, and sitting on her bed was Brooklyn, looking at her with a huge smile on his face. "Oh crap…" She said and Brooklyn nodded.

"Yes… That wasn't very nice…" He said and then pointed to the table. "There's your mail." He said and she stepped back a bit, but Brooklyn stood up and quickly closed the door, locking it and putting the key in his pocket.

"No way that you're getting away from me now…" Brooklyn said and Morgan gulped, now she was in trouble.

"May I ask something?" She asked and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, you may have a last request…" He said and she nodded, not really liking the word 'last', that's what they used to say before they executed someone.

"Um… What are you going to do to me?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled. "I'm not sure, maybe I should leave you in the rain…" He said and she shook her head quickly. "No, I don't want to get wet…" She said and Brooklyn smiled, he wasn't going to hurt her, but he wanted her clothes to be as wet as his.

"Fine… you can see I'm soaked, right?" He asked and she nodded, he was soaked, he looked like someone who just came out of a washing machine.

"Yes…" She said and Brooklyn smiled and then took of his cape, which was the wettest. "I'll forgive you if you give me a hug…" Brooklyn said, it was a excellent plan, if he hugged her, then she would get as wet as he was.

Morgan stepped back… "No way… Get away from me…" She said and Brooklyn smiled and then quickly put his cape around her, making her wet already.

"Aah don't you love me?" He asked and then hugged her, holding her long enough so that her clothes got wet as well.

Morgan began to shiver a bit, her clothes were soaked now, the cape made her wet from the back and sides, while Brooklyn did from the front.

"This…is…evil…" She said and Brooklyn smiled. "What you did was evil…" Brooklyn said and Morgan shook her head. "That's because you teased me…" She said as Brooklyn was still holding her.

"So…" He said as he pulled his cape tighter around her, making her even more soaked.

"I am going to get you back for this…" She said as she was still shivering. "Now you know how I feel…" He said and she growled.

"How nice…" She said and Brooklyn decided he made her suffer long enough, so he pulled away from her and took the cape of her.

"Is that better?" He asked and she shook her head. "No…" She said and then sneezed. "Great… I'm sick…" She said and now Brooklyn was feeling guilty… He didn't mean to make her sick.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going to get stick…" Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded. "I don't think it's all your fault…" She said and Brooklyn nodded and then walked to her again and hugged her again, and she leaned her head against his chest.

"I don't think you should come to the tournament if you're sick." He said and she shook her head quickly. "Fat chance, I'm coming and nothing you say will let me change my mind." She said and Brooklyn nodded.

"Well okay… I guess I can't stop you…" Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded. "No you can't…" She said and then pulled away from Brooklyn. "I'm going to go and make coffee." She said and Brooklyn grabbed her arm. "Don't you need dry clothes first?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes… But all my other clothes are dirty…" She said and now Brooklyn was feeling extra guilty.

"Okay…" Brooklyn said and then quickly went into her bathroom and came out again. "Then at least dry yourself." He said and she nodded as she took the towel.

"Thank you…" She said and then turned the doorknob, but it was locked, she turned to Brooklyn. "Key please." She said and Brooklyn smiled.

"Give me one good reason why I should give it to you?" Brooklyn asked and Morgan smiled even wider than Brooklyn.

"Because if you don't, then I will beat it out of you, using any object that I can, and that includes the safe." She said and Brooklyn knew that would hurt and there weren't a lot of space to run if she tried it.

"Okay… okay… But I thought you'd say no…sex…" Brooklyn said and then began to laugh again, he still found it hilarious, Morgan bowled over and grabbed her diary and hit Brooklyn over the head.

"Oh get over it already, now give me the key or I'll use something bigger next time!" She yelled and Brooklyn took out the key as he rubbed his head.

"Like what? A paper weight?" He asked and she growled and grabbed her pot pant. "Hey, I said paper weight!" He yelled and she smiled. "This IS my paper weight…" She said and Brooklyn gulped.

"Okay… put the plant down… nice and slowly…" Brooklyn said and she smiled. "Give the key, quickly." She said and Brooklyn handed the key to her, she took it and then put the plant back.

"Thank you." She said and then unlocked the door and walked out.

"Damn…" Brooklyn said as he followed her, he just couldn't win with her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hey thanks for reading! And DalouA, I'm sorry that I didn't write as much as you expected, but my stomach is REALLY hurting, and I went to sleep… sorry.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	54. 54 spanish fly

( )( )(")(")

PUT THIS IN YOUR PROFILE

LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!

If you don't know what the stuff is, I'll put it at the end of the chapter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, where Morgan would be, considering she offered to make coffee, and he wouldn't say no, he was cold.

When he reached the kitchen he saw she had the towel around her and had two cups on the table, and she was busy throwing Spanish fly into the one

Brooklyn gasped, but continued to watch as she threw something else in.

"Oh I'll get him good…" She said as she put in another substance.

Brooklyn knew what all 3 was, it was Spanish fly, laxador and sleeping pills, but he didn't know what Spanish fly did, he only read it on the box.

Brooklyn smiled as he walked into the living room. "Morgan, I'm in the living room, how far are you with the coffee!" Brooklyn yelled towards the kitchen as he sat down on the couch.

He heard her laugh. "Almost finish!" She yelled and Brooklyn smiled and then she came into the living room, holding a cup in each hand.

She walked to him and gave him the cup that she threw everything in. "For you my love." She said with a huge smile on her face as she went to sit on the other couch.

Brooklyn smiled. "Thank you…my dear." He said as he smiled even wider than her.

Brooklyn didn't touch his cup and Morgan was now wondering why.

"Why aren't you drinking your coffee, it will make you feel better." She said and Brooklyn then motioned for her to come sit next to him.

She stood up and walked to the couch he was sitting on and sat down, putting her coffee on the table.

"I thought I'd let you take the first sip." He said and Morgan gulped. "I… I can't." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "Why?" He asked and she began to sweat. "Well, I put 3 sugar into yours, and I only take 1." She said and Brooklyn smiled.

"Only sugar?" He asked and Morgan shook her head. "No…Milk, water and coffee as well." She said and he smiled and then took his cup.

"Do it if you love me." He said and gave her the cup.

Morgan stared at the cup, she couldn't drink it, she wouldn't. "I can't… the sugar…" She said and Brooklyn smiled. "So you don't love me?" He asked and she looked at him, and then realized he knew what she did.

"You know, don't you?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled. "No… I only know I fly fell in, a sleeping ant was in the sugar and a that is shit." He said, giving her all the clues that he knew.

"Okay, okay, I was going to get you back." She said and Brooklyn shook his head. "You wanted to get me back in an awful way, not nice, now it's my turn for revenge…" Brooklyn said and Morgan stood up, with the coffee still in her hand.

"Sure, just let me go and throw this out." She said and Brooklyn quickly jumped up. "Let me do it." He said and she handed him the cup.

"Okay, I don't need to worry that you're going to drink it at least." She said and Brooklyn smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

Brooklyn threw the coffee out in the sink and then walked to the cabinet and saw the Spanish fly box, he took 2 tablets and put it in his hand and then walked to the living room again.

Brooklyn walked in the direction of her coffee. "Morgan, I really like the painting you have on the wall." Brooklyn said as he pointed to the painting against her wall, it was her bit beast, her harpy, she got it painted when she first got her.

Morgan turned her head towards the picture and smiled. "Yes, it's nice…" She said and as she was still looking at the painting, Brooklyn threw the 2 pills into her coffee, it was the only things she wouldn't notice because it was small yellow tablets, the Laxador was a huge brown pill and the sleeping pill needed to be broken open to get the powder out.

"Yes." He said and then went to sit again, next to her.

Morgan took her coffee and started to drink it. "So anything you want to talk about before you need to go to the tournament?" She asked and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, I want to know what you wanted to do with me after I drank that coffee?" He asked and Morgan smiled.

"I would have send you to Tyson's house." She said and Brooklyn didn't understand. "Why? So that I can fall asleep right after I painted his house brown?" Brooklyn asked and Morgan shook her head.

"No… Spanish fly makes you horny." She said and Brooklyn gasped. "Oh shit." He accidentally said aloud as he gulped…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He he…

Laxador:Makes you shit a lot

Sleeping pill: That's obvious, it makes you sleep.

Spanish fly:Almost like viagra, just stronger, one pill should be taken.

So poor Brooklyn…

REMEMBER LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	55. 55 pissed of

LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE, IT MUST RULE!

I GOT IT FROM SOMEONES PROFILE, WHO GOT IT FROM SOMEONE ELSES!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Morgan looked at Brooklyn. "Why are you looking so worried?" She asked and Brooklyn gulped again.

"This Spanish fly… How much should be taken?" He asked and she smiled.

"1 or a half." She said and Brooklyn gulped again. "What happens if you take more?" He asked and Morgan failed to see his interest in the Spanish fly, but she would answer his questions.

"Well…put it like this… If you take 1 and a half for instance…well you'll think anything is hot, you'll even hump a tree, like a dog does a person's leg." She said and Brooklyn looked at Morgan, he should really first have read what the tablets did.

"You're staying home for the tournament." He said and Morgan looked at him oddly. "Why, I said I'm going, and that's it?" She yelled and Brooklyn shook his head.

"There are TOO many guys at the tournament." He said and Morgan looked at Brooklyn suspiciously and then looked at her coffee and then back and Brooklyn, then at the coffee again.

"Tell me you didn't." She said and Brooklyn stood up. "Okay, I didn't…" He said and was beginning to walk away from her.

Morgan stood up and walked to Brooklyn quickly, she backed him into a corner. "How many tablets did you throw in?" She asked angrily and Brooklyn smiled innocently. "Two…" He said and Morgan gasped.

"TWO!" She yelled and Brooklyn saw she was pissed of. "This goes FAR beyond revenge!" She yelled and Brooklyn looked at her. "I'm really sorry." He said and Morgan stepped away from him.

"That's just perfect." She said and Brooklyn walked to her. "What are you going to do now?" He asked and she turned to him. "I'm still going to the tournament, remember our match is right after you defeat Kai." She said and Brooklyn shook his head. "No way that you're going." He said and she growled.

"I am, you'll just have to excuse me if I cheat on you!" She yelled angrily and Brooklyn didn't know what to do, so he offered something really stupid. "I'll drink some as well if it makes you feel better!" He yelled in defence.

(kind of like when I accidentally stepped on my sisters brown house snake and offered to give her mine without thinking properly.)

Morgan growled. "No you stupid idiot! I don't want to make out with you while we battle!" She yelled and Brooklyn knew she had a point, but smiled. "What's so bad about that? I'll do it without drinking the tablets." He said and Morgan growled.

"Firstly, THE ENTIRE WORLD WILL SEE THAT! Secondly: NO!" She yelled and Brooklyn smiled.

"Okay…okay… I'll just put you in a straightjacket before we go." He said and Morgan growled.

"Oh like that will work." She said and Brooklyn shook his head. "It will work, you won't be able to move." He said and she growled. "YOU DAMN MORRON, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE EVEN CONSIDERING THAT!" She yelled and Brooklyn looked at her shocked.

"Okay… Sorry, but you also wanted to feed those pills to me, and you don't see me freaking out like this." He said and she growled.

"Maybe that's because I gave you a quarter! Not two!" She yelled, but Brooklyn could see she was worried, she knew what the pills could do and she was worried.

"Okay…listen I have an idea…" Brooklyn said and Morgan looked at him. "What?" She asked, she was open to any suggestions on the moment, except Brooklyn's straightjacket one.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

BUNNY MUST DOMINATE!

What do you think Brooklyn's idea is?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	56. 56 purity

I hope the bunny is dominating already… :)

PLEASE REVIEW AND READ.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn walked towards Morgan. "How long does the tablets take to kick in?" Brooklyn asked and Morgan wasn't sure whether Brooklyn actually had a plan, she couldn't think of a plan.

"30 minutes…" Morgan said and Brooklyn looked at the clock. "It's now 4:02, so by 4:30 it will kick it, how long does it last?" He asked and she looked at him angrily. "2 hours, an hour for each pill." She said and Brooklyn gulped, he was more hoping 15 minutes a pill.

"Okay… Then my plan won't work…" Brooklyn said and Morgan growled. "I had a feeling it wouldn't, any suggestions?" She asked and Brooklyn gulped, he didn't want to tell her this, but it was the only other thing that could get the pill out of her system. "Vomiting…" He said and she gasped.

"No way! That's revolting!" She yelled and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, it might be, but is the last resort, that or you can't come to the tournament and you'll have to forfeit your match." Brooklyn said and Morgan growled.

"There is no way that I'm doing either!" She yelled and Brooklyn shook his head.

"If you don't get that pill out of your system, then I will have to ask Zeus to lock you in the house, so that you can't get out, well in a room, after I cleared it of everything." Brooklyn said and Morgan gasped.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" She asked and Brooklyn nodded. "There is no way that I will allow any other guy to touch you." He said and Morgan looked at him.

"I don't want to be left alone at the house… the pills could give me a OD." She said and Brooklyn looked at her, she was seriously frightened of being alone, that was why she wanted to come with.

"Then I'll stay here with you, I'll forget about my match…" Brooklyn said, he didn't care about his match anymore, he only cared about Morgan.

_No way! _Zeus suddenly yelled as he sped up to Brooklyn. "Zeus, I'm not leaving her here alone." Brooklyn said and Zeus growled. _No one even bothers to ask me whether I can do something! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn looked at him.

"Can you?" Brooklyn asked and Zeus growled. _No, but that's beside the point! _He yelled and then Medused harpy spoke. **He can't, but I can. **Medused harpy said and Morgan smiled and then hit herself on her head out of stupidity.

"Damn I'm an idiot, why didn't I think of it! Medused harpy has a purity ray, it heals either herself or the other blade of all problems, but we hardly use it, because it heals the one who is the most hurt." Morgan said and Brooklyn smiled. "Then what is she waiting for, let her cast it already, you are the most hurt in this room." Brooklyn said.

**Yes… I will do it now.** Medused harpy said as a stream of energy came out of the blade and moved towards Morgan and then surrounded her…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Boring and short chapter, but sometimes stuff should be boring, so tough luck, REMEMBER THE BUNNY MUST DOMINATE!

PUT THE BUNNY IN YOUR CHAPTERS OF YOUR STORIES AND TELL THE PEOPLE THEY SHOULD PUT THE BUNNY IN THEIR STORIES, THEN THE BUNNY WILL RULE FANFICTION! evil laugh 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	57. 57 cleansed

LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE, HE MUST RULE FANFICTION, HE MUST RULE!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn watched as the beam of light surrounded Morgan and then disappeared again.

Morgan shook her head to get the feeling of. "How are you feeling now?" Brooklyn asked and she turned to him. "Better…" She said and Brooklyn smiled. "Great, then we can start to walk now, before it starts to rain again." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded.

"Yes, I suppose that's the best, let's just hope that that pill is out of my system." She said and Brooklyn cleared his throat. "Pills." He said correcting him and she turned to him angrily. "How you just have to rub it in, don't worry, you had your revenge, I'll have mine…" She said and Brooklyn walked to her and patted her on the shoulder.

"No you won't." He said as he walked away from her again, Morgan stood up quickly took her vase and took out the flower and then tapped Brooklyn on his shoulder.

Brooklyn turned around, only to be met with water in his face. "I just did." Morgan said as she smiled and Brooklyn shook his head to get his face dry.

"Don't worry, everything comes back three fold… You'll get what's coming to you." Brooklyn said and Morgan smiled as she took the towel Brooklyn gave her and threw it over his head.

"Says the one who started it all." She said and Brooklyn smiled as he took the towel of his head.

"Of course, always blame the guy." He said as he started to walk to the front door.

Morgan walked to the front door as well. "Of course, there's no one else to blame." She said as she opened the door and walked out.

"Yes there is, yourself." He said and was about to walk out when Morgan slammed the door closed and he walked into it. "Got you again." She said and Brooklyn stepped back. "Right…" Brooklyn said and then gasped.

"We forgot our blades…" Brooklyn said and Morgan laughed as she opened the door. "How can we forget about them?" She asked as she walked to the living room again.

**You forgot about me! **Medused harpy yelled. _Yeah Brooklyn, I'm hurt! _Zeus backed up and Brooklyn smiled. "If we forgot, we wouldn't be back, now stop moaning, we all know you would've been happier if we forgot you, then you would continue doing whatever you two do… And I don't want to know what that is." Brooklyn said and Zeus growled.

_Well put it this way, forget me again, and I'll sing it to you… day and night… _Zeus said and Brooklyn gulped. "Okay… Okay… I won't ever forget you again." Brooklyn said and Morgan smiled.

"I'll neither forget you Medused Harpy, now let's get going…" Morgan said as she picked up her harpy and Brooklyn picked up Zeus.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Short… I know… Sue me… If you must…

BUT FIRST LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!

BUNNY MUST DOMINATE, SUPPORT THE BUNNY!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	58. 58 cars

I hope the bunny is in your chapter and profile by now, because if he isn't… it is evil, then you're an animal hater! (I am, but that's beside the point, the bunny is cool.)

He is a bunny, he did nothing to you, support him, let him grow!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn and Morgan walked to the front door again, and this time Brooklyn made sure he was the first one to get out of the house, but he wasn't going to slam the door in Morgan's face, that wasn't enough revenge for him.

"I hate walking." Morgan said and Brooklyn smiled. "I'll get a car, okay?" He asked and Morgan quickly shook her head. "I actually value my life." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "Precisely… It will be revenge…" He said and she smiled.

"Can you even drive?" She asked and Brooklyn nodded. "Depends…" He said as they were walking down the street now. "Depends on what?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled.

"Of a bridge or into a mailbox?" He asked and Morgan gasped. "Oh never mind… I was thinking on the road." She said and Brooklyn smiled again.

"Okay… car or truck?" He asked and she shook her head. "I don't mean INTO something, you're hopeless." She said and Brooklyn smiled.

"Well I will help to get rid of the squirrels…" He said and Morgan gasped. "You're an evil person, think of the poor squirrel!" She yelled and Morgan smiled.

"I was thinking of the poor mother squirrel, who would be so pleased to be rid of a couple of children." Brooklyn said and Morgan started to walk away from Brooklyn.

"Have you even been on the road, with a car?" She asked and Brooklyn nodded.

"Yes, I once had my own car." He said and she looked at him. "What happened to it?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled.

"I drove into a wall." He said and she gasped. "Weren't you watching were you were going?" She asked and Brooklyn nodded.

"Yes, of course… it was at a parking lot, I wanted to park." He said and Morgan didn't understand.

"Then how on earth did you crash?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled again. "I mistook the petrol for the brakes." He said and she shook her head.

"And you still expect me to climb into a car with you?" She asked and Brooklyn nodded.

"Yes, if you love me." He said and she growled. "I'll love to rip your heart out and jump on it if I ever get in a car with you and you crash." She said and Brooklyn smiled.

"That won't be needed, it will probably already be in a freezer, ready to be donated to someone." He said and Morgan growled.

"Oh man… Enough of this car talk, let's just walk." She said, they were now in the second street, still a long way to go.

"Okay… don't you want to know what happens to my liver?" He asked and Morgan shoved Brooklyn away from her.

"If you don't stop, I will rip it out, grind it, and make liver patties." She said and Brooklyn laughed.

"Can I have some?" He asked and she growled. "Okay, your revenge worked, stop it now." She said and Brooklyn smiled.

"Very well, but that wasn't my revenge… it is still to come." He said and she growled. "Damn…" She said and then they just walked further…

Brooklyn and Morgan still had 6 streets to go and Morgan was feeling uncomfortable, when her clothes dried it make her itch whenever she walked.

"I REFUSE to walk another step." She said and she stopped and sat down on the ground.

Brooklyn looked at her. "Oh common, it can't be that bad." He said and she sneezed again. "I'm sick, irritated, and wet." She said and Brooklyn bended down to her and then picked her up.

"Fine… Then I'll carry you." He said and she sighed. "You can't carry me all the way." She said and Brooklyn smiled.

"Yes I can…" He said and just then a car pulled up to them again, Brooklyn turned his head and saw it was Josh again.

Brooklyn put Morgan down and Josh opened the door. "Need a lift?" He asked and Brooklyn looked at him while Morgan immediately ran to the car. "Yes!" She yelled and Brooklyn slowly walked to the car.

"Are you following us?" He asked and Josh shook his head.

"No, common, I just saw you walking, and the stadium is still a couple of streets away, so let's get going." Josh said, the streets here were much longer than normal.

"Okay…" Brooklyn said as he climbed into the front of the car, Morgan already hogged the entire back seat.

"Yay… now I don't need to walk." She said and Brooklyn smiled. "I was willing to carry you." He said and Morgan nodded.

"Yes, I know, but I couldn't have let you do that." She said and Brooklyn smiled as the car started to head towards the stadium.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There, another chapter, finished.

THE BUNNY MUST RULE!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	59. 59 waiting

I hate to say this on every chapter, but the BUNNIES must RULE.

THE bunny is all over the WORLD!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooklyn, Morgan and Josh was now 2 streets from the tournament. "So do you think you'll be able to defeat Kai?" Josh asked and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes." He said and Josh nodded.

"I wouldn't be surprised, then you win the tournament." Josh said and Brooklyn shook his head. "No." Brooklyn said and Josh looked at him confused.

"But Kai's the last opponent." He said and Brooklyn was about to say 'no' again when Morgan spoke.

"Nope, he's facing me, it's supposed to be a secret until after the Kai match, but I suppose I can tell you, since you two are friends." Morgan said as she smiled.

"Wow, that's a bit odd, aren't you two in love or something?" Josh asked and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes…" Brooklyn was about to say 'and so are our bit-beats' but he thought that might have sounded a bit weird.

"Then it will be tough." Josh said and Brooklyn shook his head. "Nah… I'll still whip her." Brooklyn said as he smiled and Morgan gasped and then put her arm around the front seat, holding Brooklyn around his neck.

"What did you say honey?" She asked and Brooklyn smiled and then pulled her over the chair, making her fall in his lap. "I said… I'm going to whip you in battle… Translation: I'm going to defeat you." He said and Morgan smiled.

"We'll see about that, I'll just turn Zeus into stone." She said and Brooklyn smiled.

"He can break free." Brooklyn said and then he felt the car stop.

"Okay, we're here… O yeah, Morgan, may I ask how you got wet? Last time only Brooklyn was." He said and Morgan looked at Brooklyn.

"Ask Mr. Romantic." She said and Brooklyn smiled, while Josh laughed.

"I think I'd rather not." Josh said as he opened the door and climbed out, and Brooklyn and Morgan climbed out as well.

"Thanks for the lift." Brooklyn said and Josh nodded. "Sure, I'll see you two when you battle." Josh said and both Morgan and Brooklyn nodded.

"Okay…" Brooklyn said and then he and Morgan walked into the stadium.

Brooklyn didn't pay much attention to the stares he was getting, but then Tyson ran up to him.

"Hey Brooklyn!" He yelled and he looked awfully happy for someone who lost to Kai.

"Are you on drugs?" Brooklyn asked and Tyson shook his head.

"NO! NEVER! I just wanted to know who this girl was?" Tyson asked and Brooklyn quickly spoke. "Mine." He said and Tyson looked disappointed. "Oh darn, all the good ones are taken, she was the girl I saw the last time we met, right?" Tyson asked and Brooklyn nodded.

"Yes, now what else do you want?" Brooklyn asked and Morgan watched Tyson, she never knew he was so hyperactive, either he ate to much sugar or he was on drugs.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask what you were going to do with those tickets, if you win…?" Tyson asked and Brooklyn growled. "I am going to take Morgan with me." Brooklyn said and Tyson smiled.

"Then you can still take one person, can I come with?" Tyson and Brooklyn growled.

"No, you're not coming with, I'm already taking someone else." Brooklyn said and Morgan was confused.

"Who?" She asked and Brooklyn bend down and whispered in her ear. "No one, I just want him to stop bothering me." He said and Morgan nodded. "Oh him…" Morgan said as she played along.

"Oh double darn, okay, see you later." Tyson said and then sprinted of.

"He's an idiot." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded. "Yes…" She said and then looked around for a clock or something, but she couldn't find one and then suddenly the two announcers AJ and Brad, spoke.

"It's now 4:34 the match starts in less than 30 minutes! Everyone hold onto your seats, because this is going to be a roof raiser!" AJ yelled and Morgan smiled. "Talk about answering my prayers…" She said and Brooklyn looked at her, and wasn't even going bother asking.

"Let's go wait in the waiting room." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded. "Okay… It's better than being out here, it's noisy…" Morgan said and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, luckily the waiting rooms are sound proof, but there's a clock at least." He said and Morgan nodded as they started to walk to the waiting room…

Brooklyn and Morgan reached the waiting room a couple of moments later. "Okay, ladies first." Brooklyn said and Morgan smiled and walked into the room, but closed it before Brooklyn could get in.

Brooklyn growled. "Open up!" He yelled and then he heard Morgan laugh. "Sorry I can't hear you!" She yelled and Brooklyn smiled and then walked to the intercom next to the door, he pressed the button. "I SAID OPEN UP!" He yelled and he heard Morgan yelled of shock, the room echoed, so that probably hurt her ears.

Moments later Morgan opened the door. "Okay, okay… you win…" She said and Brooklyn smiled as she walked into the room and went to sit down on the bench, followed by Morgan…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

THE END OF THE CHAPTER

LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!

NOW ANOTHER THING, at the beginning of the chapter I said a couple of words in capital letters, read them, but only the capital words

What does it say:)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	60. 60 Kai vs Brooklyn

Remember that the bunny must dominate… Evil glare 

PLEASE REVIEW

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Morgan and Brooklyn have already been waiting for 26 minutes and then the clock hit 5. "I need to go and face Kai." Brooklyn said and Morgan nodded. "And I'm going to come and watch." She said and both of them walked out of the waiting room.

"Okay, I'll watch you from the audience, good luck, not that you're going to need it." Morgan said and Brooklyn smiled. "Thank you." He said as h he quickly gave her a kiss and then ran of, down the hallway and towards the arena.

"Are you ready Zeus?" Brooklyn asked. _Yes, of course. _Zeus said and Brooklyn smiled.

"Good…" Brooklyn said as he walked out of the hallway and into the light the stadium emitted.

"And Brooklyn is second on the scene!" The ref yelled and Brooklyn looked at Kai who was looking at him seriously.

Brooklyn walked up to the ring and put Zeus in his launcher.

"Okay, now to introduce a stadium that Brooklyn is familiar with… The Eurotropolis stadium, the same one that was used in the justice five match where he faced Tyson, which is Kai this time!" The ref yelled and the stadium came up.

"Perfect…" Brooklyn said, he knew this dish well. "Are you ready bladers?" The ref asked and both Brooklyn and Kai nodded as they got their blades into launching position.

"3…2…1…let it rip!" The ref yelled and then they launched their blades.

Both blades collided, but Kai was still using his hard metal blade, and it seemed he had perfect control of it now, well after 3 years of practising he must've had, considering he also beat Tyson, who was known to be the best with the hard metal system.

"Attack Dranzer, flaming wing attack!" Kai yelled and Brooklyn smiled as a fire wind came down on Zeus. "Absorb…" Brooklyn said and the attack was absorbed into Zeus. "Mimic it!" Brooklyn yelled and the next thing Kai saw was his own attack hitting him.

Kai's blade got him and it stuttered backwards, Kai growled. "RAZOR FEATHER, TRY TO ABSORB THIS!" Kai yelled and Brooklyn smiled.

"I don't need to…Dodge…" Brooklyn said and Zeus started to dodge all the purple feathers that spat down on him.

"Now Kai… try my attack…" Brooklyn said. "King of darkness!" Brooklyn yelled and Zeus came out of his blade, this was the signal to end the match.

Zeus headed for Dranzer. "Spiral defence!" Kai yelled and Dranzer came out of his blade and wrapped his wings around his body.

Zeus attacked Dranzer, but he couldn't make it through his feathers, it was tough, but he was damaging Dranzer seriously.

"FULL POWER!" Brooklyn yelled and Zeus let out a devastating growl that gave the entire crowd the creeps and then Zeus formed a giant black ball in his mouth and threw it towards Kai.

"Spiral defence, maximum!" Kai yelled and Dranzer pulled his torn up wings around himself, but when the black ball hit Dranzer, his wings flapped open and then the black ball exploded.

"Nice job…" Brooklyn said to Zeus. _Yes. This was easy as well, harder than the others, but still easy. _Zeus said to Brooklyn in private.

Kai watched as the smoke cleared, he wasn't knocked back like all the other bladers. "Oh no…" Kai said as he saw Dranzer lying there, but he was still intact, just damaged a lot.

"And the winner is Brooklyn Kingston, he is also the winner of the tournament!" The ref yelled, but then he went quiet. "Yes mister D, really?… Okay…" He said and then waited for Kai to clear the stadium, Kai looked angry, he looked like he was out for revenge, he beat Tyson and took his world championship title, and then he gave it to Brooklyn, that could piss anyone of.

When Kai was out of the stadium the ref cleared his throat. "It seemed the tournament isn't over yet!" The ref yelled and the crowd was confused but then he continued.

"There is another challenger, it was held secret until now, she is going up against Brooklyn, and yes… it's a she… but the best part is… She's Brooklyn's girlfriend!" The ref yelled and entire audience went 'huh?' and Brooklyn smiled as he saw Morgan come down from the audience…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Great place to stop?

Yeah…

THE BUNNY MUST DOMINATE!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	61. 61 final battle

Is the bunny dominating? YEAH, he's ruling!

PLEASE REVIEW

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hi." She said as she walked onto the arena. "Hi Morgan." He said smiling and she readied her blade.

"Okay, I really don't know who's going to win, I didn't even expect this, but let's watch, since we don't have an extra dish, well we'll use this one, he's not messed up to bad." The ref said and then saw as both bladers blades were ready for launching.

"Okay… 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" The ref yelled and they both launched their blades.

"Attack Zeus!" Brooklyn yelled and Zeus attacked Medused harpy, but with minimal power, but then Medused harpy attacked full strength. **Got you **She said, but so that only Brooklyn, Morgan and Zeus could hear them.

_Oh you think that is funny? _Zeus asked and then hit Medused harpy, but harder than before. **HEY, THAT HURT! **She yelled and then attacked Zeus again, and Zeus bounced back. _Bring it on baby! _Zeus yelled as they continued battling.

Brooklyn looked at Morgan. "I'm going to have to end this…sorry…" Morgan said and Brooklyn smiled. "Bring it on." He said and Morgan smiled. "STONE WALL!" Morgan yelled and Medused harpy laughed and launched the attack, Zeus thought that was the attack to turn him into stone, so he was preparing for that, but instead of turning into stone, a stone wall surrounded him.

"Try to get out of that." Morgan said to Brooklyn, but he just smiled. "He can teleport." Brooklyn said and Morgan gasped, she completely forgot about that, but when she saw Zeus next to Medused harpy, she was reminded.

"King of Darkness, maximum power!" Brooklyn yelled, but Zeus didn't listen. _Are you crazy? I'll destroy her! _Zeus yelled and Brooklyn sighed. "King of darkness…minimal power…" Brooklyn said, but softer than before.

Zeus obeyed this time, he attacked Medused Harpy with it, but she was still spinning, just wobbling a bit. **Who… the rooms spinning… **Medused harpy said and Brooklyn heard her. "FINISH HER!" Brooklyn yelled and Zeus sighed, he had no choice.

"KING OF DARKNESS!" Brooklyn yelled and Zeus made a bigger ball than before. "Sorry Morgan…" Brooklyn said and she growled. "Forget it!" She yelled. "MEDUSA GLARE!" Morgan yelled and suddenly Medused harpy came out of the blade, her eyes turning white, and since Zeus was still busy with the attack, he had no time to stop it, and he was turned to stone.

"No… ZEUS BREAK FREE!" Brooklyn yelled and he saw Zeus was trying, but Zeus fed of Brooklyn's emotions, and Brooklyn wasn't feeling much now.

"Sorry, but I guess I'll be ending this match…" Morgan said and then looked at her blade.

"SPIRAL SLASH!" Morgan yelled and then Medused harpy headed for Zeus.

"FORGET IT!" Brooklyn yelled, he wasn't going to lose, not even to her, he promised Zeus they would win the tournament, and they would. "KING OF DARKNESS!" Brooklyn yelled, even if Zeus was stone, Brooklyn knew he could do the attack.

"That's not going to work…" Morgan said and Medused harpy was about to hit Zeus, but then he broke free and the king of darkness attack hit Medused harpy.

"It did." Brooklyn said as he saw Medused harpy fly through the air and then hit the outside of the ring. **Ouch… **Medused harpy said and Brooklyn called Zeus to him. "I won." Brooklyn said and Morgan made a cheeky sound as she picked up Medused harpy. "It was luck." She said.

_Is she okay? _Zeus asked and Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, she's fine." Brooklyn said and then the ref spoke.

"Brooklyn won the tournament and the trip to Miami, we didn't tell you guys which island it was, but it is Miami!" The ref yelled and Brooklyn smiled.

2 guys walked up to Brooklyn, one holding an envelope and the other holding the tournament trophy.

"He also wins the tournament trophy, made out of real crystals, it's called Movere, which means 'to move' in Latin." The ref yelled and Brooklyn took the trophy and the envelope.

"And in the envelope there are 3 tickets to Miami, as well as hotel reverses, for where you'll be staying, plus you'll get $50 000 to spend in Miami, the return flight is in 3 months, and the plane leaves tonight." The ref said but then smiled.

"But there is one catch…" He said and then looked at the audience. "He has to pick the people he's taking with from the stadium, so if you were planning to take mom with… and she's not here… then it's to bad…" The ref said and Brooklyn nodded.

"So who do you pick?" The ref asked and Brooklyn pointed to Morgan. "I'm taking Morgan." He said and Morgan smiled.

"And who's the other person?" The ref asked and Brooklyn looked around and saw one person. "Him." Brooklyn said as he pointed into the audience.

Morgan turned her head and saw Brooklyn was pointing straight at… "Josh…" Brooklyn said and Josh gasped, and then looked around him, to see whether there weren't any other Josh's around him.

"Well then Josh, come onto the ring." The ref said and Josh stood up and walked to the arena, looking a bit worried.

Josh stopped next to Brooklyn and Morgan was on the other side of Brooklyn.

"Well now we have our champion until the next tournament, which we all hope will be soon, until next time!" The ref yelled and the crowd cheered for them.

"Let's get out of here…" Morgan said and Brooklyn nodded and then turned to Josh. "Coming?" He asked and Josh nodded, still being confused. "Uh huh."

All 3 walked out of the stadium, the champion, his friend and his girlfriend, on their way to Miami…

Fin

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well that is the end, I'll tell you what, if the bunny dominates, then I will write a sequel… BUT only if the bunny dominates…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


End file.
